Sorrow Fills the Hearts of Many
by Pippin's LadyKnight
Summary: This is the story of Merna, a 21st century girl who finds herself tossed into ME And still has the Tolkien trilogy within her posessionBut theres a twist,she enters as a character from the book. NOT A MARY SUE I swear it
1. This is who I am

Sorrow Fills the Hearts of Many... by Pippinsgal011890  
  
Dedicated to someone I know. May she see things in a new light.   
  
Hello. My name is Merna, and I have never really belonged. I know what you're thinking now, you're thinking that you are going to stop reading this. Why? You ask, well, because you think that I sound over-dramatic, and are self-centered, and a little desperate.  
  
But I'm not. I really never have belonged. Anywhere, or with anyone. Ever.  
  
Sure, I've done the painted-nails-school-dances-magazine-quizes-buy-new- lipstick-21st-century-all-american-girl thing.  
  
And I have had my own little very-tiny-small and intricate group of friends, but if you're asking whether I actually enjoyed any of it, or really connected with any of them (like really really) the answer is no.  
  
I was born in the wrong time period. I know I was. I am alone. An outsider. In the world of technology, and concrete jungles, I have no place.  
  
I am your average fifteen-year-old girl. Brownish hair, ruddy hazel eyes, five feet four inches. But solid misfit through and through.  
  
Now don't get me wrong, I love the ticka-ticka-ticka sound a keyboard makes, and the feel of the monitor's soft glow on my face, but that's as far as it goes. And I would trade it all in ... every thing, the whole bit, to just be sling-shoted back in time to around the middle ages or so.  
  
The only times I have ever been really truly happy, are when I have been swaddled in a comforting blanket of words. Poetry, and stories of far away...all of it brings me pure joy. Maybe that's why I'm such a freak when it comes to English Lit. Smiles  
  
Well anyway, that's the little intro/background part of this story. Now on to the meat-and-potatoes part ......  
  
Chapter1  
  
My alarm clock began to blare 6:00. The earsplitting sound it was emitting woke me straight away. I threw a pillow at it and was greeted with the sickening crunch of broken tech parts, as clock met floor.  
  
I groaned. That was the third one in a month. It seemed impossible for me to just tap the snooze button like a normal person. No, it WAS impossible. I would just have to accept it...I am not gentle with anything technical, and probably never will be.  
  
I slid out from under the covers and padded across the floor.  
  
Minutes later, with yesterday's jeans, and a hoodie on, I studied myself in the mirror. I ran my hands through my too-short hair, and looked with a grimace at how my jeans sagged on my not-so-there hips, and my sweatshirt smoothed nicely over my mosquito bites chest.  
  
I knew the 'populars' would have a field day today. Especially since I should have had a shower like...yesterday.  
  
I sighed and made my way downstairs. "Bye mom!" I hollered at the bathroom door. "Bye honey! Love you!" Came the return call. I smiled, grabbed my water bottle and shouldered my backpack.......(later on)  
  
It was only third period, and it already felt like someone was repeatedly kicking me in the stomach.  
  
I stomped out of Spanish, and promptly heard the scornful giggling of Katja and her 'gang'.  
  
I knew they were laughing at me, and brought a hand self-consciously up to my hair. The result? My Tolkiens and the edit on Robert Frost tumbled off the stack of school 'materials' I was carrying.  
  
The laughing increased, and so did the temp of my face. By at least 100 degrees or so. I walked faster, and turned down a hallway. After about three steps, I realized it was the wrong hallway. "Shit...taki mushrooms." I whispered.  
  
I turned around, ready to head back, but an echo of laughter sounded off in my mind, and I figured I could skip out on Chem. Just this once.  
  
I sighed and looked for a quiet place where I could read. I was just at the riveting part where Merry and Pippin are captured by a company of Orcs.  
  
I opened the book, stuck my nose in, and quit paying any attention to my surroundings.  
  
As I continued to walk, I noticed my flip-flops were losing traction, and I was starting to slip a bit. I shrugged it off, figuring I had hit a waxy spot on the floor, and let myself be engulfed in a wave of emotion and concern, for Pip, and Merry.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw I had come to a dead end hallway.  
  
I flipped the page and began to turn around...when I lost all control. I slipped and my book flew out of my hands.  
  
My head hit the ground with a crunch, and I dimly registered that I was looking at a bright yellow sign that read 'BEWARE WET FLOOR'  
  
The last things I saw before I saw before I blacked out, were the reddened and bloodstained pages of J.R.R Tolkien's The Two Towers.  
  
It was MY blood that stained them . . .  
  



	2. Strawberries & Pippin

Chapter2  
  
I awoke with a gasp . . ."The blood, oh my God! It's my blood!" I almost screamed.  
  
I brought my hands up to the back of my head and felt nothing but bouncy curls. I sighed. It was all a dream. A crazy screwed up dream . . . . . . .WHAT?  
  
I had felt curls. And a lot of them, but that wasn't right. My hair was short, straight, and coarse feeling. I got up off the floor when I realized I wasn't in my school anymore. Or even my own bed for that matter.  
  
I was in a room. It was roundish and comfortable looking with a worn wooden floor. I looked about, and saw that almost everything was rounded, or roundish looking. The bed, the windows, the doorway...all of it.  
  
I also noticed that there were stacks and stacks of books piled about the room as well. And on top of one of them were three plain and old looking paperbacks. They were: The Fellowship of the Ring, The Two Towers, and The Return of the King.  
  
I walked over to them and picked up Tolkien's second book. I then began to make my way back to the rather soft looking bed. When I passed a mirror, one of those full length ones (this one with a curved arch top.)  
  
I gasped and dropped my book. It landed with a dull thud.  
  
I stared at the mirror, all the while thinking that this couldn't possibly be right. I waved my right hand...so did the reflection. I turned my head...IT did that too. "Oh my God." I whispered, my voice choked.  
  
There in the mirror looking straight back at me was a beautiful girl with a lightly sun-browned face. She had masses of honey brown curls that fell to her elbows, a very nicely proportioned chest, full hips, and the most startling green eyes I had ever seen in my life.  
  
And it was ME. I almost fainted. The girl in the mirror was not the girl I knew I was. She looked young and full of life, while I knew myself to be tired and harassed looking.  
  
I then noticed the clothes I was wearing: a light blue dress, with a milky daisy colored Kirtle. I looked down at my feet, next wishing to see the shoes that would go with such an outfit . . .But there were no shoes.  
  
My feet were bare, and HUGE. With curls the same color as my hair all over them, from ankle to toes.  
  
"I'm a . . . . . . .a . . . a . . . a hobbit," I said aloud in disbelief. "OH MY GOD! I'm a HOBBIT!" I shouted. I slapped a hand over my mouth. After another look around, and the knowledge that was my new little tidbit of info, I realized I was in a Hobbit-hole, but whose?  
  
I didn't know who else lived here. And I did not want a bad beginning with whoever I found it out to be. A new idea popped into my head could I have changed the story? Did I already change it?  
  
I picked up the book, opened it too my page and began to read . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
No, I had not done anything to the story. Though, I admit it did feel funny to be reading about Middle Earth, when the facts told me that I actually WAS here.  
  
My brain was buzzing excitedly, I lurved puzzles. "Who am I?" I thought. With a jolt, I ran across the room and grabbed "The Return of the King" I flipped open to the appendixes, and turned to family trees...  
  
And then I saw it...MY name. It rested below Pippin's. In INK printed upon that page was: Merna of Long Cleeve. My name replaced the spot where there once was "Diamond of Long Cleeve' I had replaced her. And now I was in her place.  
  
I married Pippin. ME, I married Pippin.  
  
I looked around in shock. At the head of my bed I saw a Shire calendar and crawling over to it, I noticed that the year on it was that which was three years earlier than the date of my marriage.  
  
So I was just GOING to marry Pippin. It hadn't already happened. And with that, I actually did faint.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Merna! Merna wake up!" shouted a female voice. My eyes opened with a jolt. I heard the doorknob began to turn, and swore. I scrambled off the bed and frantically grabbed Tolkien's trilogy and stuffed them under my mattress.  
  
I was a little shocked with my current situation, yes, but I wasn't fool enough to leave those precious ( gollom! gollom! Ha ha) books just out in the open.  
  
"Merna?" came the voice again, this time through the open door. In strode in a rather important looking hobbit woman. "Still abed at this hour? What are you thinking? We've a strawberry crop to pick, and I won't be bested by those Proudfoots again this year." She said huffily. And with that said, shoved a LARGE, empty and obviously hand woven wicker basket into my hands.  
  
"Oh . . .sorry . . . Mum?" I ventured. I had a feeling that that was who she was.  
  
"Mum?" she snapped, "Where in Middle Earth did get that? Probably that ROSIE COTTON. You will call me 'mother' as always, and is proper."  
  
"Oh . . . . .yes, I'm sorry mother." I stammered. As I followed her out of my bedroom . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
The walk to the strawberry fields was very...interesting. Other hobbits shouted greetings to each other, and a few were directed at my 'new' mother and I.  
  
When we finally reached our destination, I was overwhelmed by the enormity of the strawberry fields. But that didn't last long. It seemed as though you had to go at my mother's pace, or not at all.  
  
I was soon stooped over, or kneeling; and picking away as fast as I could convince my bumbly fingers to go.  
  
From time to time I looked at all the plump, red, and almost bursting ripe berries I had picked, and it took all of my will power to keep myself form eating every one of them.  
  
A little fun fact came to mind, and I remembered that hobbits are hungry almost all of the time, and eat no less than four large meals a day.  
  
Considering all I'd had for God knows how long, was a bottle of water, it was a wonder my hobbit self was still going, let alone at this pace.  
  
I was avidly thinking this, when something hit the back of my head with a soft 'plop' Somehow, I was already pretty sure that it was a strawberry, so I turned and faced the direction the missile had flown from...  
  
And standing there, no more than 9 yards away, and smiling innocently for all he was worth, was Peregrin Took. My future husband.  
  
I panicked, and froze up. Now I didn't know how to deal with the situation at hand...  
  
So I just smiled sweetly, while I was quickly plotting; and pretended to go back to picking.  
  
I could have laughed. I swear, I could almost HEAR the thoughts turning round and round in his head. Clearly, this was not the reaction he had planned on either.  
  
I bit my lip, and looked for the softest and most ripe strawberry on the plant, took it in my hand...turned around, and lobbed it neatly at Pippin. Where it exploded upon contact with his face.  
  
He stood there and looked at me, with those eyes of his, shocked for only a second, then wiped a bit off his cheek and promptly put it in his mouth.  
  
"Mmmm......good. A bit soft for my tastes though." He smiled again, and I melted. Then he shattered my special moment by grabbing another berry and chucking it at me.  
  
The strawberry hit my neck, and I looked down to see juice begin to soak into my collar.  
  
When I looked up again, Pippin was darting off neatly between the rows. So, not thinking anything of it, I picked another handful of berries, and took off after him.  
  
Pippin may have been through a war already, and he probably did have more stamina built up than me, but he was no sprinter.  
  
Granted, he was fast, he was also taller and had more wind resistance. I was catching him up fast, weather by his own choice, or not. Soon we were side by side.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he threw me a look full to the brim with (I hoped) harmless mischief. He swerved off sharply, and I turned with him.  
  
When he stopped, I stopped. I looked around and noticed that we were now in a secluded meadow.  
  
My hand was dripping, and I looked down and opened it...the strawberries were partially squashed, and my palm was red with their juice, other wise they were fine. So I stood there, like a complete dolt, just drinking in the smell and the color . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Are you going to throw those at me too?" Pippin asked with a grin.  
  
"No." I said simply, and popped a not so squashed one into my mouth. I closed my eyes, it tasted so good . . . . . . .the first food I'd probably had in days.  
  
A hand took hold of my wrist gently, and I opened my eyes. Another one plucked a strawberry from my open fist.  
  
I looked up at Pippin in shocked and silent surprise as he put it in his mouth. He gave me another one of his grins, which I took gratefully.  
  
"Thanks," he said. Now it was my turn to smile.  
  
"Sure." I said, "Want another? I can't eat them all . . .I've had first and second breakfast already." I lied openly.  
  
Pippin arched a brow, but took another berry all the same. Apparently, he was hungry too.  
  
And there we were, sticky and covered in berry juice, and smiling away at each other like fools . . . . . . .  
  
? . ? . ? . ? . ? . ? . ? . ? . ? . ? . ? . ? . ? . ? . ? . ? . ? . ? . ? . ? . ?  
  
Author: Dun dun dunnn! What will happen next? Hmmmmmmmmm? I wonder! Well, you'll all have to wait and see! HA HA HAAAA! (I LURVE having control) Hope you liked it!  
  
If you did, please REVIEW!!! Thanx!  
  
Pippinsgal011890  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.R.R Tolkien's characters or plots. I acknowledge that fact. However, Merna and any other characters that may come up, are of my own creation, and I hold first right to that claim.  
  



	3. Gandalf and Friends

Chapter3  
  
And there we were, still smiling. Well, I was anyway.  
  
I was partially still in shock from having had actual physical contact with one of the LOTR characters. My favorite one to be exact. I snapped out of it a bit, you might say, when I saw all of the anxious glances Pippin was throwing over my shoulder.  
  
'Hmmm.....I wonder what he's looking at' I thought. I then looked up into the two small mirrors that were his green eyes, and saw him.... Meriadoc Brandybuck. Creeping up behind me.  
  
I gave a little half smile, and decided to halt whatever this little game was, that those two were playing so innocently.  
  
I drew myself up, and prepared my voice for the best imitation of Gandalf I would ever deliver...  
  
"MERIADOC BRANDYBUCK! Stop right where you are! Not another step, you hear me?" I boomed. Perfectly Gandalf, I might add.  
  
Pippin jumped about a foot in the air, and I heard Merry's sharp intake of breath, all the way over where I was standing.  
  
I turned around to find a rather red-in-the-face Merry, staring down at his feet, in what I hoped, was shame. He looked up, and asked innocently "How did you know?"  
  
"Dear, dear Merry; how could I not know? You walk louder than an Elephont. And Pippin, could you be a little less obvious?" I said with a huge grin. I looked at both of their stunned faces with mirthful triumph.  
  
"Pippin!" Hissed Merry.  
  
"You've seen an Elephont?" said Pippin.  
  
I gave a small nod, not exactly a yes, and not exactly a no.  
  
"So what was the prank this time you two? Honey in my hair? Or have one of you found a nice little garter snake to startle me with? C'mon, lets see." I said, mock-angry with my hands on my hips . . . . . . .  
  
Merry produced his hands from behind his back and in them was the ABSOLUTE largest garden snake I had ever seen in my life. I gulped. It was not exactly what I expected.  
  
But, I had something to prove. So I reached out and took the snake from Merry's grip. "Poor thing," I mumbled nervously as I brought it to the edge of the trees. I released it gladly.  
  
And then wiped my hands on my skirts to try and rid myself of the feel of snakeskin. I turned and smiled at the mischievous tweens' shocked expressions.  
  
"You both look like you've never seen a Lass handle a snake before." I said, smiling.  
  
"We haven't." They said in perfect unison.  
  
"Oh . . . . . well, now you have." I said nervously. "Were Frodo and Sam in on this little bit too?" I asked.  
  
Both of them shook their heads no. I arched a brow, but I could tell that they weren't lying. I sighed, and looked around. "Well lads, what do we do now?" I asked.  
  
They looked at each other and shrugged. That was lots of help, let me tell you.  
  
Pippin squinted at the sun, "It's still early, not even lunch yet. I suppose, we could go for a walk." He cast a sidelong look at Merry. "Or do you have to go back to picking?" He said with a smile.  
  
That reminded me, I bought a hand up to the back of my head, and felt the sticky mess where there once were curls. And then I remembered my mother. I paled. "She is going to kill me." I thought grimly.  
  
"I do still owe you for this one Peregrin Took." I said, pointing exaggeratedly at the back of my head, "But I do have to go back and pick. My mother is going to heat up like Mt. Doom otherwise, you know what I mean?"  
  
Pippin nodded. "Sorry" he said quietly.  
  
I smiled. "How about I meet you two at the Green Dragon later tonight? Maybe I'll bring a friend, a' Merry?" I said with a wink. I had just the person in mind.  
  
"Sure. We'll see you there." Said Pippin. I looked at Merry, uncertainly. "Sure." He said with a smile.  
  
"Oh, and bring Sam and Frodo, if they'll have it. They could use a night out." I said quickly. "Bye!" And with that I turned and ran. Following my nose back to the strawberry patch; and leaving the tweens in my wake . . . . .  
  
When I reached it I was stopped abruptly, someone had grabbed my arm. I looked over, flinching and expecting to see my mother, and was met with the smiling, but worried face of someone that could be no other, but Rosie Cotton.  
  
"Merna! What were you thinking disappearing like that? Your mother is so angry with you now. I covered for you as best I could, but you know HER. She saw straight through me." Said Rosie breathlessly.  
  
"Oh Rosie! Thank you. But what did you tell her?" I asked, waiting for the worst.  
  
I told her you went to use the privy, but that only worked for so long . . .and then I told her you hand run home for a snack, which didn't help at all. And then . . . then . . . she emptied your basket into her own, and said I was to tell you that you have to stay here until it yours was filled again. She also said that no one was to help you." Rosie finished. "Oh." I said quietly. I looked at my basket with disdain... it had taken me so long to fill it even half full. I was starting not to like the hobbit that was my mother very much.  
  
"Well, Rosie girl, I'm going to be here for a while; a long while. Since you aren't supposed to help me pick, do you think . . . that you could bring me something to eat later on? Please, I haven't had much today and I am starving!" I said as cheerfully as I could manage.  
  
"Sure. You must be hungry, I will. Do you want me to stay with you awhile?" Rosie asked sweetly.  
  
"That'd be great, thanks. And then I can tell you all about our plans for tonight." I said mischievously, with a wink.  
  
I then spent all afternoon picking and picking, and oh . . .yes, I remember . . . . . . . picking.  
  
It was fun to talk to Rosie though, and later on when she went to get me something to eat, she fetched Estella Boldger back with her. And after only a bit, she agreed to go to the Green Dragon with us as well. I knew Merry would be pleased.  
  
Now the sun was low, and I was hungry again. We said our good-byes, and decided to meet outside of my hole. My idea, considering I didn't know where Estella's or Rosie's was.  
  
I then looked around uncertainly, and began to make my way back the way I thought home was.  
  
I then realized that I had made a royally screwed up decision when I had decided not to walk home with Rosie, or even Estella.  
  
So I just bumbled around, and around the Shire, wishing for some clue to point me in the right direction. I tried vainly to remember what color my door was, to no avail.  
  
I looked around with an exasperated sigh when I noticed a rather lavish looking hole, with a brilliant leaf green door, with two repainted knock marks in it: Bag End. My heart began to pound. I was SOOOOO close to Frodo.  
  
I looked around again nervously, and decided to knock and ask him to point me in the right direction to get home.  
  
I was just walking towards the door, when it opened and out strode Gandalf, robed in white, as always. I froze like a hunted rabbit. His eagle eyes spotted me, and he increased his pace.  
  
My heart was pounding so hard and fast now, I was sure that any second, it was going to pop right out of my chest, and I would see it in lying the dirt.  
  
I turned and began to walk very, very briskly away. I heard Gandalf's footsteps behind me. I walked even faster . . . . . . .  
  
"Diamond Stop! Or should I say MERNA?" Gandalf said loudly. I stopped. And flinched when I felt the touch of his rather large hand on my shoulder. I turned around. And looked up at him. I was scared stiff.  
  
"Ah . . .so it is as I thought. How are you adjusting to Middle Earth young miss?" He said lightly.  
  
"Um . . . . . . . . . .ah . . . . ." I stammered uselessly.  
  
Gandalf smiled. "Also as I thought." He said. I began to relax, his voice was so friendly, and I just couldn't stay tense.  
  
"Actually," I said, finally regaining control of my vocal skills "I would really appreciate it, if you could tell me how to get home. To my hobbit hole that is. I DON'T want to go back where I came from." I finished lamely.  
  
"Home is it? Are you sure?" Gandalf asked with a glint of mischief in his eyes.  
  
"Well . . .um . . .yes. I have to drop these berries off, and I really need to get something to eat. Before I head over to the Green Dragon. Can't live off just drink, you know." I said lightly.  
  
"Hobbits are amazing beings aren't they? Hungry most of the day, and night. It's a wonder they keep so small." He said.  
  
"Gandalf, can you show me how to get back please?" I said. I was getting tired of him being so evasive with me.  
  
"All in good time." He said with a smile as he pulled out his pipe, leaned against the fence post, and began to blow colored smoke rings.  
  
I sighed. "Fine, stay and smoke. My mother is already going to kill me, and the fact that I will be even later because of this dumb foolishness is not helping me!" I said loudly. I was starting to get a bit annoyed with the whole situation. I picked up my heavy basket of berries, and bumbled away angrily. I didn't get far before I heard Gandalf's patient laugh.  
  
I turned around. "WHAT is so funny?" I asked through gritted teeth.  
  
"My dear Lass, you will never get home that way. All you will get . . . . . . .is tired." He said with another smile.  
  
I smiled back, kicking myself for getting so angry. "Yes, I know." I said solemnly.  
  
Gandalf left the fence post and began to walk. I, assuming that he could only be taking me home, followed.  
  
And I was right. He did take me home. When we arrived at my door, the sun was sinking below the horizon, and Gandalf pulled a small map out of his pocket. He put it in my hands, and turned to go.  
  
"Gandalf, wait!" I said. He turned around slowly. "Thank you, for everything." I said . . . he nodded. I ran forward and threw my arms around his waist, and hugged him. "Thank you" I said again.  
  
He laughed and put his hands on my shoulders. I released him, and he began to walk away again.  
  
"Gandalf?" I asked. He turned again. "Yes?" he answered.  
  
"Frodo, and the others, . . . . . . .when do they leave for Bree?" I asked.  
  
"In six months time." Gandalf said solemnly.  
  
"Gandalf, I suppose I should not say anything about it, or anything that's still to come; right?" I said quickly.  
  
"No, that would not be wise. Good bye Merna. Our paths may cross yet." He said with a last smile.  
  
"Good bye, Gandalf." I whispered at his retreating back. I watched him until he was out of sight. Pondering his words.  
  
I then looked down at the map. I was rolled into a tight little scroll. I unrolled it. And looked with amazement at how detailed and accurate it was. Down to the last potted plant. I then notice the charcoal colored writing in the lower corner . . .  
  
It read: Beware of what you say. Keep your books guarded well. You know of the ones I mean  
Gandalf  
  
? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?  
  
Author: I hope you liked it! It's moving along much faster than my other stories. The next chapter is set in the Green Dragon. So stay tuned!  
  
DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!  
  
Pippinsgal011890  
  



	4. A flagon at the Dragon

Chapter4  
  
I looked upon my daisy colored door with building dread. After staring at it for so long, I knew I would never forget its color again.  
  
Personally, I was scared stiff. I found myself wishing that this were the way into the Mines of Moria, instead of the door to home. Thinking this way got me to remember that my books were still inside.  
  
Then, my brain began to race at a pace that was beginning to match my pounding heart. What if somebody found my books? I wondered what mother would do with them...scenes of burning pages and binding flashed through my mind.  
  
And what about my father? I hadn't even met him yet. He was probably an even bigger terror than mother was.  
  
I looked at the door for a few more seconds before I overcame my fear. Biting my lower lip I opened the door and was greeted with . . . . . . . . . .complete and total silence.  
  
What? Where was the screaming, the yelling and the 'where were you? Who were you with?' shouts. More importantly, where was everybody? My parents?  
  
I walked uncertainly throughout the hole...no one was here, for sure now.  
  
Hmmm . . . . . . . well, I was hungry whether they were here or not.  
  
I walked to the kitchen and found half of a loaf of bread, and some strawberry preserve. I moved them over to the table and went to the cellar. I then found the small remains of a rind of cheese, and some smoked meat. I brought those too.  
  
My stomach was growling uncontrollably. I poked a finger in the jam, and inserted it into my mouth.  
  
Keeping it there, I looked for a knife . . .I would need it for the foods I had picked.  
  
I found one, stuck in the cutting block.  
  
I then polished off my meek provisions (meek for a hobbit that is) and headed towards my room.  
  
Once inside, I walked past the mirror, and was again startled at my appearance. Even covered in berry juice, crumbs, and sweat I looked good. I smiled. I loved the new me.  
  
Then I remembered that my hair was still a total disaster from earlier today. I looked for some water, and some sort of basin. It was a time like this, when I missed a good old' sink, and bottle of shampoo.  
  
I didn't find anything.  
  
I panicked. I went back through the whole hole in search of a pump or something. I didn't find one of those either. "Damn!" I swore quietly.  
  
So I tried to find what I needed next, instead...an outfit.  
  
I opened my wardrobe and marveled at all the dresses. Blues and reds, greens...at least one of every color. Then I realized my family must have money. And quite a bit, as it would seem.  
  
I picked a leaf green one (hoping to bring out my eyes a little more) and a fresh white bodice.  
  
On my dresser I found a jewelry chest, and in it were a few coins (which I removed) and various mismatched earrings and necklaces.  
  
I then found and chose a matching set of black pearl earrings, with a black pearl necklace set in silver, on a silver chain.  
  
Then I went in search of the privy I had a plan . . .  
  
In the privy I found what I was looking for, flint, two candles, and tallow soap with inset lavender. It was perfect. I went back to the kitchen, swiped my map, and headed out the door.  
  
I was just going to take a quick dip in the brook. Some pretty thick trees and whatnots surrounded it, so I figured I would be ok.  
  
After lighting the candles, I shed my clothes and jumped in.  
  
Now, let me tell you this, the water was FREEZING. I took as little time as possible to wash.  
  
I was in, scrubbing my hair (with just plain soap! GAG) rinsing, and then I was done. And I mean done. I snuck out; dried off with my dirty clothes, squeezed out my sopping hair as best I could, and put the new ones on.  
  
The dress fit like a glove. I guessed it must have been one of my favorites. I slipped into the bodice and laced it. A little tighter than normal. I was wanting to bring out my chest . . .um . . .area . . .um . . . more.  
  
By the light of the candles, I fastened the necklace, and popped the earrings in. I then squeezed out my hair even more. I didn't want my back to be wet.  
  
I began to walk back home. Letting my feet do the thinking, since they seemed better at it than my head at this point. I reached my destination without a problem. And standing there, on my doorstep were Rosie and Estella.  
  
Both were dressy, but not as dressy as I was. I blushed, and gulped. They heard me and turned around. I gave a little smile.  
  
"Where were you Merna? We thought you left without us." Rosie said good- naturedly. She smiled at me. "You look good tonight. Any special reason?" She added with a wink.  
  
I blushed again. She had hit the nail on the head. I guess I was sort of hoping Pippin would notice me.  
  
Estella was wearing a robins egg blue dress with an even lighter bodice, and Rosie was in dark green. Both had their hair up. While mine was hanging.  
  
Rosie gave me one of her I-know-what-you're-thinking looks and smiled. "Would you like us to help you put your hair up, Mern?" she asked.  
  
I nodded. "That would be great. And I'm positive that I have a couple pairs of earrings that would look great on you two." I added, wanting to offer something in return. They both smiled . . . . . . . . . .  
  
And then we were on our way. The girls with new earrings in, and me with a fashionable bun, a few strands hanging down here and there. We walked, like normal.  
  
When we were close to the Dragon I could tell. You could hear it from blocks away. There were shouts, the clinking of glasses, music and laughter.  
  
And there was a smile plastered on my face bright enough to putout a troll's eyes.  
  
Then we walked in. It was smoky, loud, and rather crowded. My eyes scanned the place, while other's eyes scanned us. I could feel a blush creeping up.  
  
In the back, seated at a round table were Frodo, Pippin, Sam, and Merry. They waved us over. I nodded, and mouthed 'in a second'. Rosie walked back, but Estella and I started towards the bar.  
  
She looked at me, "Ales?" she asked. My smile got bigger, and I nodded again. That prompted a smile from HER. "What's the matter, cat got your tongue tonight? Or should I say Pippin?" she said with a glint to her eyes.  
  
"Hmmm? And what about you, Miss? I could have sworn you and Merry were sharing a bit of eye contact before. Or maybe I was mistaken?" I said innocently.  
  
The smile I got, told me I wasn't. I looked back over at my shoulder at the table.  
  
I could tell Rosie was trying to make intelligent conversation with Sam, but wasn't getting far. He was as red as a beet, and as shut as a clam. Frodo and Merry looked on in comfortable amusement.  
  
I was startled out of my peaceful observations by Estella. Who picked exactly that moment to place our order, rather . . .um . . .loudly.  
  
"HEY! Three ales over here!" she hollered. I winced. She had done that right next to my ear. But I know over the hubbub, her voice must have sounded perfect.  
  
And trust me, I really did know...I was still hearing the echoes. I brought a hand up to my ear, and smiled when I felt the small peak at the top of it. I LURVED being a hobbit.  
  
Three flagons slid down the bar. Estella caught two of them like a pro, while I was left to try to maneuver the last one into my hand with out spilling it all.  
  
I succeeded, barely. I looked around for Estella, who was already at the table. You know, hobbits may look roundish and slow, but they aren't. I scurried after her. Holding my drink with care.  
  
Then, before someone could bump me so I'd spill, I found a clear place against the wall, and took a swig. A rather large swig. I sputtered a bit, before regaining control. It was definitely not what I had been expecting.  
  
But, believing that I would get to be a better drinker with practice, I took another sip. The second one wasn't so bad. And with my fresh and never- been-tampered-with tasted buds, I could actually pick out the taste of the honey in it.  
  
Now, you all probably know that hobbits are big on eating. But what they don't tell you is that they're even bigger on eating sweets (in particular.)  
  
The honey was delicious, and it had me liking barley ale even more. I took another sip, and made my way over to the table.  
  
(Just so you know) me, being only fifteen in the normal world, I had never had more than a sip of wine cooler here and there. So now, after only a couple sips of ale, my vision was starting to get white and cloudy around the edges.  
  
I have to say, I didn't hate it. And my tongue was beginning to become rather fuzzy and numb feeling. I really didn't mind that either, to be truthful.  
  
When I reached the table, I was pleased to see the look on Pippin's face. He caught my eye, and I smiled at him. He smiled back, and nodded. I took a seat.  
  
I was in between Estella, and Frodo. Pippin was across the table. I turned and looked at Frodo, he looked like he was enjoying himself, but I could tell he wasn't. My spirit shrunk thrice fold. And my heart hurt for him.  
  
I reached over, and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Hello Frodo." I said quietly. He looked at me with those blue, blue eyes of his, and grinned.  
  
"'Ello Merna." He said cheerfully. He was gazing at me right in the eyes. And I prayed that he would see my recognition and empathy for him there.  
  
I don't know if he did or not. He broke the connection, and turned away. I felt defeated. But shrugged it off.  
  
I looked around the table, at all the enjoyable faces of the 'boys', and began to greet each one of them.  
  
"Hello again Merry, you haven't got another surprise for me again, have you?" I said with mirth, enjoying our little inside joke. Estella and Rosie raised their eyebrows, but said nothing as Merry blushed slightly.  
  
I turned my eyes on Sam, "And Samwise Gamgee, no doubt 'bout that. How's your gaffer?" I asked pleasantly.  
  
"F. . .fine Miss. Thank you." Sam said shakily. I nodded, and grinned.  
  
I looked at Pippin, but I could pretty much tell that he thought we had already greeted each other.  
  
Then the, well, I guess you could call it a band, started to play again.  
  
A rather soft, but fast little piece, with a lot, of strings (violins, but you knew that!) reed flutes, and a bit of drumming in the background. It was very festive, and had a good beat.  
  
I found myself tapping my foot to the rhythm. I took another sip of ale. I can now proudly say, that I am almost addicted to the stuff. (Ha, ha! But not enough to be an alchie.)  
  
When I set my mug down, I was met with Pippin's green eyes looking at me intently. There was a question in them. (Do I even have to say what it is? Fine, I will!) He wanted me to dance (there I said It. smiles)  
  
I nodded and we stood up. We then walked to the dance, space...um...floor. Close to each other, but not touching. I could feel the heat radiating of his body.  
  
When we reached it, he took my hand. I put my other one on his shoulder, while his rested on my hip. Rather comfortably too. I then realized that I didn't know what I was supposed to do next.  
  
I almost pulled away from him, but Pippin began to guide me gently, just little pressures of his hands here and there. And soon I picked it up.  
  
We got more daring. And soon were adding little dips, and turns to what I now knew to be a most basic hobbit dance. We were smiling like fools, and having a grand time. Our eyes were locked, and I felt like pouring my soul out to him.  
  
The music stopped, but we continued. For a few more seconds. Then we broke apart. And Pippin bowed to me. I curtsied, and we with a laugh from both of us, we linked hands, and began to walk back to the table.  
  
But I had a better idea. So I pulled gently on his hand, and began to lead him out the door.  
  
I looked back and waved to the rest of our party. Estella, looked surprised, but Rosie and the rest looked comfortable. I winked at Estella, and continued on my way. Still hand in had with Pippin.  
  
? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?  
  
Author: Sorry to leave you hanging! Ha ha ha! No I'm not. SMILES I hoped you all liked it. If you did, REVIEW. And if you didn't, REVIEW anyway. Just don't be too harsh.  
  
THANX!  
  
And don't worry. New updates coming soon!  
  
Pippinsgal011890  
  



	5. Scarlet

Chapter5  
  
Pippin looked a bit surprised when I finally released his hand. I smiled nervously at him and began to scold myself mentally. I felt like a fool.  
  
"Uh . . .I was getting a bit warm in there, and thought you wouldn't mind going for a bit of a walk with me." I said.  
  
After the words came out of my mouth, I realized I had said 'bit' at least twice. I blushed, now I sounded like a fool too.  
  
"I don't mind." Pippin said quietly, and took my hand again. He began to walk, and now I was the one following.  
  
And we walked. And walked and walked. My feet were beginning to get sore.  
  
The night was beautiful. And warm. The stars were so bright; they lit up the sky brilliantly. And the moon was as round and full as it could get.  
  
We stopped and I looked at Pippin, he was smiling at me. In the moonlight he looked beautiful. I felt I was in a dream. It was so perfect. He nodded towards a bench mounted on two tree stumps, and we sat down.  
  
"It's beautiful out tonight." I said intelligently. He nodded. I didn't know what else to say so I just leaned back and shut up. Maybe this wasn't the time for words.  
  
Pippins arm snaked quietly around my shoulders, I didn't mind, so I let it be. And we just sat there staring quietly out at the night. Pippin reached into his pocket and took out his pipe, and some leaf. It smelled wonderful and fragrant.  
  
He lit up and began to smoke. The scent got even stronger. I reached out, and gently took it from him. I put the pipe to my lips, and took a small puff. It was wonderful, and smooth.  
  
He was looking at me strangely. I remembered that female hobbits didn't smoke. Startled, I got up to leave. I didn't want to mess things up for us anymore. "I...I'm sorry, I have to leave." I said frantically.  
  
He dropped his pipe down. And got up. "No, Merna wait, don't go. I'm sorry for whatever I did, alright? Stay a little while longer; please?" He said quickly. I looked at his pleading eyes, and sat back down.  
  
He smiled again, uncertainly. I settled back in. "I'm sorry too, Pippin." I said solemnly. "Its alright." He smiled.  
  
I don't know why, but I settled my head on his shoulder. When he didn't move, or pull away, I sighed. With every breath he took, I felt the rise and fall of his chest. I closed my eyes.  
  
Then I remembered his pipe. I opened my eyes, and looked for it...  
  
It lay on the ground, where it had fallen.... In pieces. It was broken. And it was my fault. I jumped up, and bent down to scoop up the pieces. "Oh.... Pippin, your pipe. I'm sorry." I said.  
  
He kneeled down after me and took my hands. Then turned them over, and let the broken pipe fall out of them again. "It's alright, I have another." He told me. And with my hands in his, helped me up.  
  
When I was standing, I looked up at him. He looked at me, and I felt our strong connection. He caressed the side of my face gently, and I shivered. He looked at me again, then brought his mouth down slowly upon mine.  
  
And kissed me softly. Then he broke away; and looked at me with heavy lidded eyes. I brought my face up to his once more, and prompted another kiss. Much more passionate this time.  
  
He moaned slightly, and when we stopped again; he began to undo the first button on his vest. And as much as I didn't want to, I stopped him.  
  
I stilled his hands by putting mine over them. Then I kissed him again, to let him know that I wasn't rejecting HIM, just the idea. I kept one of his hands in mine.  
  
"Walk me home, Pip?" I asked breathlessly. He nodded, and pulled his hand away to redo his button. Then he took mine again.  
  
And we made our way back. I leaned in close from time to time, just drinking in his smell, and not wanting the night to end. I didn't even know what time it was. Nor did I care.  
  
Then we came to my dreaded door. He walked me up the steps, and I reached out and tried the handle............It wouldn't budge. I was locked out. I turned and looked at him.  
  
"It's locked," I said with a laugh. Pippin looked at me and raised an eyebrow. Then he laughed. And we stood there laughing like fools for about a minute. We both took deep breaths to calm ourselves. But one look at each other, and we started laughing once again.  
  
"Well, I'm staying with Merry at Buckland tonight. I suppose he'll have an extra bed. Are you up for the walk? I'm pretty sure we missed the cart." Pippin said with mirth. I looked down at my feet with a grimace. They were sore, but I didn't know what else I was going to do, so I nodded.  
  
Pippin smiled, took my hand, and began to lead me back. My heart felt ten pounds lighter, and I was suddenly glad I wasn't going home.  
  
The walk to Buckland was long, but it wasn't hard. And we kept mostly to the grass, trying to take it easy on our sore feet. We were continually smiling at each other like dolts, but neither of us seemed to care.  
  
When we reached Buckland, I was a bit surprised. It was huge. Not you're average hobbit dwelling. Pippin walked confidently up to the door, and sure enough, it was open.  
  
Apparently Merry knew his cousin well.  
  
We entered into peace and quiet. Pippin and I looked around, and saw light coming out from under a door. He looked at me, and we walked closer to investigate.  
  
There was someone moving around in there, and we thought it could be no other than Merry. Pippin decided to ask anyway. "Merry? Is that you?" He said as he turned the handle.  
  
"Pippin!?!" Came Merry's startled reply as the door opened............and there they were, Merry AND Estella.  
  
Merry had his vest off, and Estella's bodice was partially unlaced. Pippin quickly shut the door.  
  
Minutes later it opened, and out strode Merry, red faced, and fully clothed. Pippin exploded in mirth, and seconds later, I joined him. Merry just stood there, red and embarrassed, waiting for us to stop.  
  
We did, and wiped the tears from our eyes. "Pip....Pip...Pippin, you should have knocked first!" I said in between laughs. After one look at Merry, I had started all over again. "I know." Pippin said solemnly, and joined me.  
  
When we were done with our second bout, we looked up, and saw Merry and Estella standing before us.  
  
"Hello Merna." Estella said quietly. She was still red as a beet.  
  
"Merna?" said Merry, with a questioning look at his cousin.  
  
Pippin put his arm around me and replied "She was locked out. She's going to be sleeping here tonight, cousin." I blushed.  
  
Merry raised an eyebrow. "Where?" he said slyly. Pippin blushed scarlet. Knowing exactly what Merry was implying.  
  
"Well...she'll need a bed. I was thinking she could maybe stay in my old room?" Pippin mumbled. Merry looked at me, with a smile. I smiled back.  
  
"That'll be fine. If it's ok with you, I mean." I said. I looked at Pippin, smiling. Merry nodded.  
  
"Pip, I trust you'll show her?" Merry said with a wink. Pippin nodded, still red, and began to lead me down a hallway.  
  
When we were far enough away, I stopped him, and pushed him gently up against the wall. "I like your cousin." I whispered. "But I like YOU even more." And with that, I leaned up and kissed him.  
  
He put his hands on my hips, and kissed me back. Bracing himself against me. We broke apart, and barely made it to my room.  
  
I lay down on the bed, then reached up, and pulled Pippin down after me. I could hear him breathing heavy, and realized that I was too.  
  
He stretched out, and I turned over and lay my head on his chest. I listened to his heartbeat.  
  
He tangled a hand in my hair, and I breathed in the smell of him. The room was dark and cool, and I was glad of it. I closed my eyes, and hooked my arm around his chest.  
  
"Goodnight Pippin." I said quietly. With my fingers I traced a sleepy pattern on his chest. He moved his hand to my back, and pulled me closer.  
  
"G'night Merna." He said.  
  
? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?  
  
Author: Dun Dun Dunnnn!!! I hope everybody liked it. It was fun to write it. And what do you know......... ANOTHER cliffhanger!  
  
HAVE FUN WAITING! Ha ha haa haaaaaaa!  
  
Don't forget to REVIEW! Or no more updates, I mean it. SMILES.  
  
THANX Pippinsgal011890  
  



	6. Masters' Pippin & Merry

Chapter6  
  
When I woke up, there was sunlight streaming through the small circular window. I found myself nestled in the curve of Pippin's body, his arm thrown almost protectively over me.  
  
And my head was pounding. I felt like I was in the center of a drum, and someone was repeatedly banging on it. It was the first hangover I've ever had in my life.  
  
The sunlight was burning, so I rolled over and tucked my head under Pippin's chin.  
  
That's when it hit me. I was lying, in a BED next to PIPPIN!  
  
Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod. I tried to remember what had happened last night; after Pippin and I got into bed. But I couldn't recall much.  
  
Little bits and pieces. Nothing important. I remembered getting in, and lying next to him...and saying goodnight. But was that really as far as it went?  
  
We were lying on top of the blankets, and Pippin's shirt was gone. But my dress and bodice were still intact. If only a bit rumpled. His pants were still on. But had he put them back on when he had taken off his shirt?  
  
No. Nothing happened. I was sure of it. I guess we just kind of dropped like stones into the same bed, and then fell asleep. I sighed.  
  
I relaxed again. But then I noticed that Pippin's body was stiff against me. He was awake. But pretending not to be. Why?  
  
He must be thinking the same things I was, I concluded. I smiled.  
  
I pulled away from him and yawned, pretending to just be waking up. Then I saw the look on his face. His eyes were huge, and he looked worried, and ...shameful.  
  
"Oh.......... Pippin! Nothing happened, I'm fine. NOTHING happened, I swear." I told him quietly.  
  
He closed his eyes, and let out a breath. I reached up to touch his face. "Are you ok?" I asked softly.  
  
He nodded. "I'm sorry," he whispered, so quietly, I almost didn't hear him.  
  
I moved closer, until we were touching. I kissed his chin playfully. "Don't be." I said.  
  
He put his arm back around me, and we lay there, for a few minutes. Just breathing, and being close to each other. I smiled, and sighed. This felt wonderful. Like it was what I had been searching for all my life.  
  
There was a knock at the door. My heart stopped. And we sprang apart, and off the bed within seconds.  
  
"Merna? You awake?" someone asked. It was Merry.  
  
"Yes! I'm awake. One second." I said quickly. I turned and looked at Pippin. I smiled. "You're not supposed to be here remember? Hide under the bed. Hurry!" I told him, scared and pleased at the same time.  
  
Pippin did as he was told, and soon you couldn't see him at all. I opened the door. And in strode Merry.  
  
"G'morning Merna, I was just wondering if you've seen my rascal of a cousin, Pippin." Merry said. His eyes scanned the room and fell upon Pippin's discarded shirt. He raised his eyebrows, and looked at me.  
  
"Uh ....... Uh....I found that in the dresser last night. I used it as a nightgown." I stammered. Merry just looked at me, as my face turned red as a rose. Then he nodded, with a devilish smirk on his lips.  
  
"Well then, if you do see Pippin, tell him someone is looking for him." Merry said with a glint to his eyes. He turned to leave. And I sighed.  
  
He looked back over his shoulder in a flash. "Oh, I almost forgot. Second breakfast is ready. You two missed first." Merry said. Then he left, and shut the door behind him. I sighed again.  
  
It hit me then, that Merry had said 'you two'. He knows, I concluded.  
  
I smiled, and pondered on what Merry was planning to do with that knowledge. But I had other matters to attend to first. "Pippin, you can come out now. He's gone." I said lightly.  
  
Then I heard Pippin's muffled cry. "I know he's gone," He exclaimed "But I can't get out. I'm stuck." He finished with a laugh.  
  
"Oh...Pippin, do you need help?" I asked, I was starting to laugh too.  
  
"Um . . . . . . ." came his answer. I heard him moving and bent down by the foot of the bed.  
  
All you could see was his curly mass of red hair, and a bit of forehead. I laughed out right. And formed a plan.  
  
"Pippin," I crooned. He stopped moving. I traced the along his hairline with a finger, and felt him shiver. "Relax, Pip." I whispered huskily. I bit my lip. "I'll lift up the bed, a wee bit, and you'll slide out, alright?"  
  
All he said was "yes." I lifted on the bed.  
  
For being such a small one, it was abnormally heavy...  
  
Pippin slid along the floor and out from underneath the bed smooth as butter. I let down the bed with a THUD, and smiled down at Pippin, I offered him a hand. He took it, and I helped him up.  
  
He looked at me for a second, then smiled. He got the same look in his eyes that Merry had.  
  
Then quick as lightning, he bent down and scooped me into his arms. I squealed. He tossed me up into the air, and caught me with ease. I giggled like a loon. He spun around, laughing, me sill in his arms.  
  
"Well, my dear. Shall we get breakfast?' He said with grin.  
  
I tipped my head back, until I could see the wall, and spread my arms out. "We missed it." I said. "But dear Merry said Second was ready." I finished. All of the blood was rushing too my head. I smiled.  
  
"Well, we had better hurry then. Have you ever seen a Brandybuck eat?" Pippin said with a chuckle.  
  
He put me down, and I looked at him. Standing there, shirtless. Then I looked at my self. I was missing an earring, my hair was half out of its pins, and my dress looked like I slept in it. Which in fact, I had.  
  
"Hmm ...First, I think we ought to freshen up a bit. Don't you think? Or do all of the Tooks go shirtless in the morning?" I said with a chuckle. He looked at himself, and smiled.  
  
"I guess you're right." He said. Then he moved to get his shirt.  
  
I straightened my dress, and smoothed out the wrinkles as best I could. Then I removed my remaining earring and necklace. My hair was in ruins, so I plucked the pins away, and shook out my masses.  
  
They fell like water, and I was glad I had taken the pins out. By the time I was finished, Pippin was proper and ready. With his shirt tucked in nicely, and his breeches straightened. I smiled at his expression when he saw me. And reached a hand up to fix my hair.  
  
But one of his hands shot out and took hold of my wrist. "Leave it. You look perfect." Pippin exclaimed. I smiled, and took my hand away.  
  
Then we walked out the door, and made our way to the breakfast hall, Pippin in the lead.  
  
I think I actually would have been able to find my way there. I could already smell all of the foods. Eggs, toast, sausage, tea, strawberries, porridge, and many others. And you could hear the sounds of forks and knifes against plates. And last, but not least, chewing.  
  
We walked in, and everyone or almost everyone stopped eating, and looked at us. Hobbits, young and old, toddlers to elders; male and female alike. I looked and saw Merry grinning at us widely. I also noticed that Estella was no longer present.  
  
Pippin just smiled back at them all, and moved to find a seat. I was scared to death. I followed him, and sat on the bench right next to him. Merry was on my other side. He leaned forward, and winked at Pippin.  
  
Pippin, who was right at home, I might add. You'd think he was raised in a kitchen. He started spooning things onto his plates, and then into his mouth. While I sat there, dumbstruck, with the deer-in-the-headlights-look.  
  
I glanced around me quickly, and noticed that all of the other Hobbits were eating the same way. I didn't want to be rude, or insulting, so I just followed example.  
  
I was starving. And the food was brilliant. I looked next to me at Merry, who was looking at me too, and smiled. That made him a bit nervous for some reason. "Pass the jam please." I asked him sweetly. He looked even more nervous.  
  
When he reached over and handed me the jam, I leaned in, and whispered in his ear, "I'd like to talk to you, after second breakfast. Thank you." I took the jam, and slathered my toast.......  
  
I leaned against the hallway wall, full and content. I was waiting for Merry to show. Pippin got entrapped helping with dishes. So I was by myself.  
  
I heard footsteps coming my way, and looked down the hall. And sure enough, there was Merry. I smiled. He still looked nervous. I chuckled. He came to a stop a few paces away from me. "Hello Merry." I said nicely.  
  
"Hi Merna." Merry said uncertainly. I stopped leaning on the wall.  
  
"I guess you're wondering why I wanted to talk to you, huh?" I asked. He nodded. "Well...first, I want to know what you THINK you know. Okay?" I finished.  
  
Merry smiled evilly. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said innocently.  
  
"Oh yes you do, Meriadoc Brandybuck. Now spill it." I said, waggling a finger at him.  
  
"Well..." started Merry, "I know that Pippin wasn't in his room last night."  
  
"Hmmmm...Interesting." I said, "I could've sworn that Estella wasn't in HER room last night either. A' Merry?" I finished, slyly.  
  
He reddened, but continued: "Maybe YOU can tell me how Pippin came to be wearing the shirt you said you wore as YOUR nightgown?"  
  
"Simple," I said, "I took HIS shirt out of the dresser, last night, and he decided to wear it today." I said. My defense was shoddy and I knew it. Now it was my turn to blush.  
  
"Ah...." said Merry. He had found my weakness. "And how is it that I couldn't find Pippin, yet you TWO, came walking in TOGETHER?"  
  
"Um . . . . . . . . . ." I said uselessly. Merry had won, and he knew it. He stood there, triumphant, and looked at me slyly.  
  
"I think that it's YOUR turn to spill, Merna of Long Cleeve." He said.  
  
"Fine." I said simply. "Yes, Pippin WAS in my room last night. And yes, that was HIS shirt that you saw this morning, okay?! But NOTHING happened. You can ask him yourself, if you don't believe me." I finished quickly.  
  
Merry looked at me, grinning like mischief itself. With his eyebrows cocked. While my face burned redder than a torch.  
  
"Nothing happened? Are we still talking about Pippin here? Peregrin Took?" He said.  
  
Clearly, he did not believe me.  
  
"Yes," I snapped, embarrassed. "But nothing happened." He still stood there, giving me that LOOK.  
  
"So, what are you going to do now?" I asked, face still scarlet.  
  
"Do?" He asked, all innocence.  
  
"Yes, DO. As in who are you going to TELL." I whispered with vehemence.  
  
He laughed at me. "No one. That is, I won't tell if you won't." He said good-naturedly.  
  
I smiled broadly. "Good. Friends then?" I asked, and offered him my hand. He nodded, then looked at my hand uncertainly.  
  
"You shake it, silly." I said. And grasped his own hand companionably.  
  
"Oh." Said Merry. Then we heard footsteps. I dropped his hand.  
  
"And what's all this?" questioned Pippin, who had decided to join us.  
  
I threw a look at Merry. "Nothing." I said innocently. Pippin arched a brow.  
  
"What time is it, Pippin?" I asked.  
  
"About 1:15." He told me simply. I panicked, the last time I was at home, was yesterday at 5:00. My mother was going to kill me.  
  
"Oh, Pippin! I have to go home. Mother will not be pleased with me." I said with a grimace.  
  
Pippin looked at Merry. "Let me go team up a couple ponies then. I'll take you." he said.  
  
"No, that's alright. Just put a bridle on one for me. I'll ride. But you could come with me. That way, someone would be able to bring them back to Buckland."  
  
"Alright." Pippin said, and began to walk towards the stables. I followed. But I looked back at Merry before we were out of sight, and mouthed 'thank you'. He nodded............  
  
Once in the stables, bridled mount in hand, Pippin asked me "Are you sure you know how to ride?" He looked uncertain.  
  
"Of course." I said. And with that, I bundled up my skirts in one hand, and used a hay bail as my lift up. Once seated, I let my dress flow out around me. "Ready?" I asked.  
  
Pippin nodded and jumped up onto his mount, with no trouble, or lifts. Watching him do so, made me miss my jeans.  
  
And then we were off. The return trip was fast, but I was already dreading getting to out destination.....   
  
Author: Dun dun dunn! Will Merna's mother be furious? Will she even be there? Is Merry going to confront his cousin about what he knows? And just WHERE was Estella?  
  
Find out in the next chapter!  
  
And if review numbers don't go up, that might be long in coming. So remember to REVIEW!  
  
Pippinsgal011890  
  
gaterback: Thank you for the cookie SMILE. And thanx 4 the reviews. You are right, all reviewers should get trophies! And update your story soon! You've got me hooked. 


	7. Thief in the mists

Chapter7  
  
Pippin left me at my door. I smiled and waved to him like a brave girl, then turned and went inside. The door was unlocked now, and it had me wondering if my mother hadn't actually PLANNED to lock me out.  
  
It was a warm morning already, so the first place I headed to was my room. To change. I was about to open the door, when I heard something being knocked over inside. I now threw open the door instead, and there she was, my mother.  
  
She was apparently rummaging through my things to her hearts content, and had knocked over one of my many stacks of books, in her haste.  
  
When the door opened, she let the corner of my mattress fall, and my heart stopped. I mean literally STOPPED. I had hidden my BOOKS under that very same corner.  
  
"What are you doing, mother?" I whispered, furious. My hands were clenched into fists, and I could feel the bite of my nails at my palms.  
  
She straightened, and dusted off her hands. "I will not have you speaking to me in that tone." She said stiffly.  
  
I barely held my tongue. I shrugged stiffly instead. My eyes were busy scanning the floor. I was looking for my books. My valuable, valuable books...  
  
"Where were you?" Mother snapped. Startling me back to the present.  
  
I shrugged again, and in the PERFECT tone replied, "I was locked out. I stayed the night, with a friend." I have to be truthful though, I did add some emphasis on the words 'friend' and 'night', just to thorn her. Two can play her game. She looked at me headstrong, and asked again, "With whom?"  
  
And me, being equally pigheaded, I refused to even shrug this time. I stared at the floor defiantly.  
  
I could hear her grit her teeth. "With WHOM?" She tried again.  
  
I do not know what possessed me, but I replied, "That business is my OWN." I stared her in the eyes.  
  
She glared at me, with a look on her face, of someone that has been cheated eternally in life, took the few steps forward, and slapped me.  
  
She slapped me. I couldn't believe it. I was about to bring my hand up to my face, to ease the sting, but I decided that I would not give HER the satisfaction.  
  
So I stood there, staring at her, for a few seconds before she stormed out of my room, slamming the door in her wake.  
  
As soon as it closed, I collapsed on the floor, and began to search for my books. I found one, far back in the back under my mattress. I found another, under the overturned book pile. The third and final book, 'The Return of the King' I could not find.  
  
I searched, with renewed vigor. I turned over my mattress, ripped off my blankets, tore through my wardrobe, but couldn't find it anywhere.  
  
It was by far the most valuable of the three. It had future marriages, children, and even history in it. And it was gone.  
  
My eyes blurred with tears. She had taken my book. But why? Why the third one, and not any of the others? Why not all of them? I raked my brain, what made her choose that particular book?  
  
But now, before I would do anything else, I had to hide the two I had remaining. They were still precious, and dangerous. I looked around, for a place, to hide them.  
  
Then an idea struck me. Why not hide them in plain view?  
  
In the spur of the moment, I carefully tore off the coverings, and bindings of Tolkien's remaining two. Leaving just bare pages exposed.  
  
Then I stripped two more books of their bindings. I attached the new bindings to The 'Ring' books, and planned to dispose of their old bindings.  
  
The newly stripped books, I put back where I had hid my Tolkein's. Then I put the real copies in the book stacks. I felt relieved. But how was I going to get my other book back? SHE would never give it willingly. I knew that. I needed help. But whom could I trust?  
  
Putting the matter out of mind, for a while, I changed into a light summer dress. Then braided and coiled my hair to get it off my neck. When I was finished, I had no clue what I was supposed to do next.  
  
Just what exactly did hobbits do all day? Well, I didn't know. So I decided to ask that book-stealing witch, my mother, if we needed anything from the market.  
  
I made my way to the kitchen, figuring that was the room she was most likely to be in, and found instead, my father.  
  
He was not what I was expecting. He was tall, graying, and stocky. Not fat, just stocky.  
  
"Good morning...Father?" I tried. He raised an eyebrow at me, and I corrected myself. "I mean Da." He smiled, and nodded. "Um......Where's mother?" I asked.  
  
"Out. Probably at Patricia's. I heard you two arguing. What about?" He asked companionably. Like one that was used to her kind of treatment.  
  
"Uh....uh...Well, I was asking, you know, since we can spare the money, (I guessed) I was asking, if um...maybe I could purchase a different means of...transportation." I stuttered lamely.  
  
But I figured oh well, I did want a horse, I mean pony. And I might as well keep him out of the whole book fiasco, thing. I guess.  
  
"Hmmm." He started. "I don't see why not. You do, do an offal bit of traveling. I suppose you COULD use a mount. That is what you had in mind, isn't it?" He asked with a wink.  
  
My jaw almost dropped. He was a PUSHOVER. I contained my surprise, and said "Oh yes, exactly, Da."  
  
"Well, then. You just take this over to the mayor," he said, scrawling a note on some parchment, "And I'll see what I can do along the lines of a home, for this beast yer buying."  
  
"Thank you, Da!" I squealed. I took the note, and scurried back to my room to get my map. I didn't even know where the mayor lived!  
  
? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? Author: Its short, but sweet. Also, last update for a while. I'm going out of town, SNIFF! And, away from all computers SNIFF! For at least 4 days. While I'm gone, you can all contemplate what she wanted a horse for! And what dear MOTHER will do when she finds out!  
  
BYE! Pippinsgal011890 


	8. The Town of Bree

  
  
Author: There will be some rather DRASTIC plot changes coming up in the near future. Also, for those of you who have been reading this story already, I suggest that you scan over earlier chapters, around 2, 3, 4, and 5. As changes have been made. Mainly, read the end of chapter 3, it will bring you up to speed.  
  
This story now takes place around the months just before our hobbity heroes left for Bree. After Bilbo's birthday party as well, though. Thanx, and enjoy!  
  
Chapter8  
  
I made my way home, reigns in hand. I was now leading a rather shy, and very tame gray mare. She was a Shetland, large for her breed.  
  
When I reached my hole, I saw her manger. I was well crafted, if a little small. I deposited my pony, and went inside.  
  
The table was just being set for dinner, and I was just in time. Father was in a chair, and I ran over and gave him a quick hug. He deserved it, after all.  
  
When we all sat down to eat, I looked at my mother. She was fuming silently. And her movements were stiff and jerky. I smiled inwardly at her anger.  
  
But a little later in the meal, she broke the heavy silence with one hateful sentence . . . she said; "You are going to sell that THING immediately."  
  
I slammed my fork down with bang, and looked her right in the eye "No." I whispered through clenched teeth.  
  
She pretended as if nothing had happened, and continued, "You will do as you are bid."  
  
"The bloody hell I will." I nearly shouted. "She's mine!"  
  
My father looked thunderstruck, but continued to sit in silence as my mother ranted like a loon. "It will be GONE tomorrow, or I will have farmer Maggot DISPOSE of it!" she screeched.  
  
By dispose, she meant kill.  
  
I swallowed my last angry comment. She was crazy if she thought I would let her do that. And did she really think I would just stand by and watch her? No, I wouldn't.  
  
"I am NOT selling her, MOTHER. My mind is set." I said coldly.  
  
And she looked at me, with hate in her eyes and finality in her voice as she replied "As you wish."  
  
And I knew then, that she was going to follow through on her threat.  
  
She then went back to her plate. I looked across the small table at my father... he threw me a pleading look, and I knew he would go along with whatever my mother said. Weather he agreed with it or not.  
  
I had no allies here.  
  
I pushed my self away from the table roughly, and stormed back to my bedroom. Once there, I began to pack. In my wardrobe I found a pair of large saddlebags, and in them I stuffed necessities.  
  
I packed clothes, soap, a sewing kit, and last but not least, I emptied my entire jewelry box into a bag I wore over my shoulder. I planned to use the gold and silver pieces, and maybe the gems too, to barter for food and board.  
  
I then removed my books from their places. Along with them I took four others. If need be, I could burn them.  
  
I had long accepted the fact that the third LOTR book was gone. And I hoped whoever stole it, and read it, thought it just harmless fiction.  
  
Then I grabbed my map. I had a feeling that it was more than just a map of the Shire, and when I opened it, it proved me right. It now showed me my destination.  
  
I was headed to Bree. More specifically, The Prancing Pony inn.  
  
I don't know exactly why I was going to the Prancing Pony. Perhaps I would find Gandalf again. He did say our paths might cross. Whatever the reason, I had to go somewhere....  
  
Once finished in my room, I headed to Clenna's stall. I didn't have enough money, when I bought her, to buy proper tack.  
  
So all I had to use as a saddle, was a worn woolen pad. I fastened it to her, and bridled her. At least the bridle was leather. When the saddlebags were firmly attached, I was ready.  
  
And then, map in hand, I began to ride for Bree . . . . .  
  
I reached the gates into Bree, and pulled Clenna up fast. It was dark, around eleven thirty or so. And raining sparsely, like a leaky roof.  
  
"Who's fool enough to be out on a night such as this?" Came the rusty voice of the gatekeeper. The upper slot slid open, and with the height of my pony added, he could just see the top of my head.  
  
As the lower slot began to creak open, I dismounted, so he might see me better. I secured my hood more surely at the clasp, as I knew women were not supposed to travel alone.  
  
When the gatekeeper saw me, he exclaimed, "Well, what do you know. A hobbit I believe. What be your business in Bree?"  
  
Gruffing up my voice, I replied "I seek room and board at the inn, The Prancing Pony."  
  
"Alrigh' then, I'll be opening the gate. Give me a minute." He rasped as gears began to turn.  
  
Once the gate opened, I nodded my thanks, and made my way to the inn.  
  
I glanced at my map, and noticed that it no longer showed the way to Bree, but the town itself. I smiled, I would have to thank Gandalf for so handy a gift when I saw him next.  
  
When I reached the inn, I started to unfasten my cloak, but thought better of it, once I saw some of the Pony's other occupants. I marched up to the bar counter uncertainly.  
  
"Excuse me...." I started over the noise. Nothing happened. "Mr. Butterbur?" I tried, louder this time. A face appeared over the bar. Which came up to my forehead, by the way.  
  
It could be no other that Butterbur. I felt relieved. "Do you have any hobbit-size rooms available? And I need stabling for my pony as well." I questioned loudly. He smiled and nodded.  
  
"Oh, yes we have. I take it you'll be wanting one, master...." He started.  
  
Not knowing what to say I replied, "Underhill."  
  
"Alright master Underhill. And how will you be paying?" Butterbur continued.  
  
I reached into my bag and pulled out a nice gold ring, with a rather large ruby inset. And slid it over the bar towards him.  
  
Butterbur reached out readily, and holding the ring up to the light, decided I was worth his while.  
  
"Alright then, I'll have Nob show you to your room." Stated Butterbur, as he slipped the ring into his pocket. I smiled; I had saved that particular item for just this bargaining. I then allowed myself to be led to my room...  
  
When I set foot inside, the irony of my name hit me. For I knew in a few months time, a certain hobbit from the Shire would go under the same alias as well. I laughed, and threw my saddle bags down on the bed  
  
Unfastening my cloak at last, I let it fall and took a look at my self in the mirror. I was a wreck. Grungy, and all over in mud. I stripped off my travel clothes, and changed into a fresh dress.  
  
When that was done, I scrubbed my face, and tied my hair into a knot at the nape of my neck. And grabbing some more rings went back to the common room to get myself a beer.  
  
Once there, I was making my way to the bar when I was stopped, by means of being grasped by the shoulder roughly.  
  
I halted and spun around to face my captor, and was met with another legendary LOTR character........Strider.  
  
? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?  
  
Author: Enjoy! There won't be much wait though, for the next chapter hopefully. It will, or should, be up very soon. Hope you liked it. If it sounded a bit off too ya, it's because I went a couple chappies back, and rearranged some details. Read the notice at the chap's beginning for more info, if you didn't already, that is.  
  
Thanx! Pippinsgal011890 


	9. Aragorn or Strider?

Chapter9  
  
Aragorn deposited me just as roughly, onto the bench beside to him. And readjusted his pipe, as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.  
  
"Women should not travel alone. No matter what their size." He said slowly as he looked me over.  
  
I glared indignantly up at him. "I can take care of myself Aragorn, son of Arathorn." I said quietly. I smiled at the look of surprise on his face, from the use of his full title.  
  
Thinking to carry on, I said "Or would you prefer I call you Elendil? Dunedain? Or would you rather, just Strider?"  
  
"Well, young miss. You are more than you let on I guess. I misjudged you. You should call me Strider, though, while we rest in this place." He finished patiently.  
  
I nodded at him. "If you'll be so kind as to let me get my drink, as I had originally intended, I would be happy to converse with you more... Strider." I said pleasantly.  
  
He looked at me strangely, but did not stop me as I got up. When I got to the bar, I decided to get Aragorn a mug as well, and fishing in my pocket, pulled out a plain silver band, that should pay handsomely for both.  
  
As I received my order, Butterbur told me quietly "You should not be mixing with the likes of Strider. He's no good, trust me."  
  
I nodded curtly, and turned to make my way back to the table. Two full ales in hand.  
  
I was nearly there, when some one pinched me rudely on the bum, and took hold of my arm. "loog at dis armsful!" He slurred drunkenly.  
  
He then tried to pull me onto his lap, which I ended by tipping a mug of ale into his face.  
  
"I don't think so." I said loudly, as I made my way away from him, and back to my table once more.  
  
Aragorn was laughing quietly when I reached it. I set the empty mug down, and he laughed harder. I blushed a bit, then smiled.  
  
"I told you I could take care of myself." I said, as I began to laugh too. "Oh, and I'm sorry, but that one was for you." I said, pointing to the mug.  
  
"It's alright, I bring my own." He said as he removed a flask, from his belt. I nodded and took a large sip of my beer. I then noticed that I was nodding a lot. Which I only do, if I have something more to say, and don't want to.  
  
I was still pondering this when Aragorn asked, "So just what do you know, about Frodo, and the burden he bears?"  
  
I looked up into his eyes calmly, and said, "Everything."  
  
Questionably he asked, "Everything?"  
  
I sighed, I had hoped this would not come up tonight. "Yes. I know what will happen with everyone of you. I know what will become of Frodo, Sam, Pippin, Merry...Arwen." I said quickly. So quickly, I hoped that he did not hear my last words. I do not know what possessed me to say them.  
  
I should not have doubted the ears of a ranger. "Arwen?" Aragorn asked quickly. As if it pained him to say her name, and be so far away from her.  
  
"I should not have said that. I am sorry, Ara...Strider. I cannot give you what you seek. I cannot tell you of events that have not yet come to pass. It could change the fate of Middle Earth, forever." I looked down into my drink. Still marveling at my stupidity.  
  
"I see. Gandalf...did say you knew...more...than we do. But he did not say how much more. Now I know." Aragorn said quietly.  
  
"I thought Gandalf would have spoken to you about me. I am glad he has. I need an ally, for at this moment, I have none. Did he also disclose my name?" I asked as I lay one of my small hands on his arm.  
  
He smiled at me and nodded. "Yes, he did mention that. Merna, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, it is." I said as I downed the last of my drink. "Are you planning to leave Bree, soon?" I asked him. I hoped against all hope he would not leave me.  
  
"Yes. In two days time." He said.  
  
I nodded sadly. "And I suppose you cannot tell me why, correct?"  
  
He looked at me and nodded. I sighed again. I suspected it was some errand for Gandalf, or some such thing. So I kept quiet.  
  
"How long?" I questioned.  
  
"I plan to be back after two cycles of the moon." (That's two months, for us normal folk!)  
  
I nodded, and figured that he would be showing up just about the time that Frodo arrived.  
  
"Well, Strider, I'm due for a rest. But I suspect I will see you in the morning, a'?" I said with a yawn.  
  
He nodded, as I moved away from the table, and groggily headed towards my room. I waved a hand behind my shoulder, and I could almost swear I heard his quiet laugh.  
  
Once in my room, I cleared off the bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. Without even a second thought to the information I had disclosed to Aragorn...  
  
? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? Author: I know it's shorter than most of my chappies, but it has a lot of content in it this time. So I hope that makes up for it. I am also going away until the 22nd or 24th of July But I'll try to keep updating as much as I can. I hope I'll be able to get net access.  
  
Review numbers MUST go up though, or I won't update until then! I mean it peoples.  
  
Thanx, Pippinsgal011890 


	10. You gave your word

Chapter10  
  
When I awoke the next morning, it was gray and hazy out. My head felt the same. I was SLOWLY learning the hard way to stay away from alcoholic drinks in Middle Earth.  
  
As I got up, and ready for the day, I pondered on what I was going to do with myself.  
  
I had run away from home, bartered my way into Bree, and had the exact amount of...no real money to my name. I felt a fool. What was I going to do next? Jewelry would only keep me supported for so long.  
  
I now felt so sick with worry that I wanted to throw up. My hangover wasn't helping either. Even though it was a slight one.  
  
I decided to head to the commons and find Aragorn. He could help me decide. Mayhap, he might even take me with him. I wouldn't be trouble.  
  
When I reached the room, it was mostly empty. A few of the heavier drinkers with slamming hangovers were sprawled across tables and benches, but that was it. Butterbur was still behind the bar, wiping glasses.  
  
After another look about, I noticed Aragorn was not in sight. Panic flooded me instantly. But, thinking that he just may be in the stables, I headed out there.  
  
He wasn't there either. And for the life of me, I couldn't remember what color his horse was. I panicked even more.  
  
Frantically I asked the stable hands if he had left. Seeing that I was in fact, FEMALE, the only answer they granted me, were curt and indistinct nods.  
  
That made me angry. I almost kicked one of them in the shin, but remembering my size, thought better of it.  
  
Storming away, I decided to ask Butterbur instead.  
  
I reached him out of breath. "Where...(deep breath)...is the man...known as.... Strider?" I huffed.  
  
The heavy man looked at me strangely. "Why would a Hobbit woman be wanting to know that?"  
  
I let out a frustrated sigh "Tell me! It's VERY important that I find him."  
  
Butterbur looked startled, as if one of the opposite sex had never spoken to him like that before. But he answered me all the same. "He left, a'fore dawn. Very quickly too, I might add."  
  
I felt like I had been kicked in the stomach. He left. He's gone. GONE. It was almost too much to swallow. I was alone again.  
  
"Um....." I started, as tears began to well up behind my eyes. I swiped at them with an angry hand.  
  
"Did, he... um...leave anything for a Merna of Long Cleeve? A message...anything?" I stuttered, biting my lip so I wouldn't cry.  
  
Butterbur scratched his head, a thoughtful look on his face. And began to search in his pockets.  
  
He came out with a large and heavy parchment envelope. With my name scrawled carefully across it. Wordlessly, he handed it to me.  
  
I took it gratefully, and headed to an empty table. After cracking the thick wax seal, I upended the envelope entirely, and let its contents spill out.  
  
Two good size handfuls of gold and silver coins were followed by a message. Folded neatly, but smudged with dirt.  
  
Quickly I opened the message and began to read. This is what was written there (some words, I could not make out):  
  
Merna, do not be alarmed. I am sorry I had to leave you. Something -----concerning ----happened. The coins are for you. Stay awa--- -----Bill Ferney. Keep ----- ---- the inn.  
  
Good luck, I will be back in t-- ------time.  
  
Strider  
  
In spite of his warning, I was alarmed. Very much so. What did he mean? I understood most of it. Like 'stay away from Bill Ferney.' And I think he meant 'keep to the inn' but why?  
  
I was also very glad of the coins. Now I would be ABLE to stay at the inn. And now I knew what to do next.  
  
Walking, (now calmly) over to Butterbur, I paid him two gold and three silver coins. Which bought me room and board for two weeks. I planned to pay the same amount every two weeks, thus making it seem like I had more money than I actually did.  
  
After counting out how much I would need for that, I had two gold ones left for spending money. I decided to buy a few sets of shirts and breeches. (In child size, of course.)  
  
Then...I settled down to wait for Aragorn. And perhaps, Frodo and company as well.  
  
BACK IN THE SHIRE  
  
Pippin's POV  
  
"I can't seem to get her off my mind, Merry. I don't know what I'm going to do." I said quietly. We were sitting at my table, having fourth breakfast.  
  
"Well Pip, you'll have to. We have to focus on Frodo right now. He's planning on leaving the Shire, remember?" replied Merry.  
  
"I know all that. And it's important to me. But I just can't manage to get her off my mind." I sighed. At least this whole thing hadn't interfered with my appetite. Chewing, I sighed again.  
  
"Go see her then! Alright Pippin? Just go. I can't stand to hear you sigh anymore!" Merry said. (I guess he was starting to get annoyed of his wee little cousin. In other words, of me.)  
  
I smiled, grabbed an apple, and made my way out the door. It was a pretty long ride from the Great Smials to Hobbiton. I'd need the apple for the road...  
  
Merna's house...hole (you know what I mean!)  
  
I walked up to the door uncertainly; I do not know why I let Merry talk me into doing this. But I figured I couldn't just stand in front of her door all day. I'd look even more foolish than I felt.  
  
So I knocked. Nothing happened. I knocked again, and heard footsteps. Merna's father Saefas opened the door. His eyes looked red and puffy. Like he hadn't had enough sleep. Then I realized he must have been crying.  
  
"Oh, Peregrin...what a... surprise." He looked around quickly. Then back at me. "Would you like to come in?"  
  
Not knowing what else to do, I nodded and stepped inside. Saefas shut the door tight, and almost bolted it, but thought better of it.  
  
"Um... I was actually hoping...that I could see Merna. Is she here?" I asked.  
  
That seemed to startle her father. He jumped like a rabbit. And his eyes got suddenly brighter. I wondered what was wrong.  
  
"No." Was all he said to me.  
  
"Uh......No, I can't see her?" I asked uncertainly. He shook his head.  
  
"No, she's not here. She's gone. Left us. I don't think she's coming back." He said, voice strained.  
  
"What?" I said loudly. So loudly in fact, that Merna's mother entered the room.  
  
"What's all this?" she said sharply. She looked surprisingly normal, and calm. For someone whose daughter is missing.  
  
"I came to see your daughter, Merna. But she's not here. Do you know where she is?" I asked just as sharp. There was something about this woman that bothered me.  
  
She studied me for a short time before answering. "No. I do not know where my daughter is. She is capable of taking care of herself. If she wishes to come back, she will. Until then, we are not responsible for her."  
  
She cast a sharp look at her husband, and suddenly I felt even more out of place than I had minutes ago.  
  
With a polite goodbye to the both of them, I left. And made my way hastily back home, to ponder what I had learned............  
  
? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?  
  
Author: I am so so so soooo SORRY it took me this long to update! But I had almost no computer access over the past couple of weeks. I hope you all liked the chapter though. I'll keep them coming. And I could use some more reviews people, chop chop. SMILE.  
  
This was also the first time this story was told form someone other than Merna's POV. I will probably keep this technique up in the future until the hobbits all meet up in Bree.  
  
Please let me know what you think.  
  
Thanx...Pippinsgal011890.  
  
(Also, in the last chapter I have noticed that it seemed as though Merna disclosed info to Aragorn, because she was "intoxicated". That is NOT what I meant it to seem like. She was only disclosing her information, out of TRUST )  
  
Thanx again. 


	11. The Fourth Rider

  
  
Chapter11  
  
Two months later AT THE PRANCING PONY INN  
  
I am going insane. For the past months or so, I have done nothing besides, eat sleep, and count down days on my calendar.  
  
Aragorn should be back within the week. Which also means that Frodo and the ring will not be far behind. I hope.  
  
I have also been wondering lately, if I really won't change the story. And it is starting to freak me out. What would happen if, oh...lets say Boromir doesn't die defending Pip and Merry?  
  
That would mean that the tweens get captured, and the enemy might get the ring. It makes me shiver just thinking about it.  
  
But then again, this could all be the workings of a restless mind. And I really won't change the story.  
  
I have now decided that I need to get out and do something with myself. I haven't really ridden Clenna in a while, so I might as well head out to the stables.  
  
I can hear the whickering of restless horses before I am even close. My heart goes out to them. I know how they feel now.  
  
Clenna's stall needed mucking, so I pulled her out, and slapped on our makeshift saddle. We trotted primly out of the large door, and I could hear the sniggers of the stable hands.  
  
An icy glare silenced them perfectly  
  
Once we're clear of the town, I put her into to a gallop, and ride into the wind.  
  
Then I pull Clenna up; I'm turning back. The days are getting darker, and by now, dusk is very close. But as I look out over the road, I can see something. Even though it's not very clear.  
  
Four little dots in the distance.  
  
Ohmygod ohmygod. It's Frodo! My heart is stopping. Ohmygod ohmygod! I kick my pony into a fast trot, then proceed to gallop again. It's them, it's them!  
  
I am clearing ground quickly, and my hair is flying out behind me. But as I get close, the dots aren't hobbit sized anymore.  
  
They are huge. Man sized. And all four figures are wearing dark cloaks.  
  
I let out a muffled scream about the same time Clenna does. Then all of the sudden, I am on the ground, and my mount is racing back to the safety of her stall.  
  
Stupid beast. The riders keep approaching me. Not changing pace, or formation.  
  
But I am so damn scared now that all I can think to do, is close my eyes and sit where I have landed.  
  
The tears well up behind my lids. And I throw my arms up to shield my head as the clatter of hooves gets closer.  
  
Then I'm off the ground, quick as lightning. And trapped in a strong and merciless grip. They have me by my cloak. I open my mouth to scream, but another hand covers it and pulls me into the saddle.  
  
Now I feel that the grip is not so tight, and the arm around my middle is there only to keep me astride.  
  
I open my eyes and look up into the stern and kind face of Aragorn.  
  
He must have sensed my gaze, and smiles as he looks down at me warmly. "What did I tell you about traveling alone?" He questions.  
  
Even though he's angry with me, it feels too good to hear a familiar voice, and I neglect to reply. But the smile on my face must have been enough...  
  
When we reach the gates once more, I am sickened at the sight. I have had quite enough of Bree already. And all of its sneaky occupants.  
  
But after his horse, and the horses of his fellow rangers (The other three riders) are stabled, we still head back to the inn.......  
  
? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?  
  
Pippin's POV THE SHIRE  
  
"Merry, is Frodo still planning to leave?" I ask quietly.  
  
"Of course he is Pippin. I don't know why you're still asking that." My cousin replies with more then a hint of annoyance to his voice.  
  
I give a wry smile, which is all the prompting he needed to start up again with his I'm-older-and-I-know-better advice.  
  
"Pippin, you're not still focused on that lass are you? The Long Cleeve girl, right?" He starts.  
  
I downed the rest of my tankard and refused to answer.  
  
Instead I think:  
  
Of course I am, you complete and utter dolt. She disappeared without a word, and that doesn't even make you SUSPICIOUS!!!  
  
From the look he gave me, I wish I had said it out loud.  
  
"Get your mind back where it should be PEREGRIN. We leave tomorrow." He said as he got up and started to leave.  
  
I grabbed a roll and threw it at his retreating back. I missed. "Don't call me Peregrin... MERIADOC." I muttered darkly.  
  
"I heard that." Merry answered back. A smile brightened my face, he knows me so well. Sometimes too well, in fact.........  
  
Author: I am once again sorry that it took me this long to update! You may all send me flames if you like, alright?  
  
Well, I hope you all liked this chappie. If it sounded a bit off, it's because I haven't written in a while, and I am still trying to get back into the swing of things.  
  
Just know that the story will get interesting real soon. I can promise you that.  
  
Thanx, and REVIEW please!  
  
Pippinsgal011890 


	12. It's really you?

Chapter12

Aragorn scolded me soundly when we were settled. Reminding of his note and all of his warnings... blah blah blah.

"Well, just so you know o' kingly one, you need to improve on that hand writing of yours. I could barely read a word." I said shortly, my face twisted in a scowl.

"I'm sure." Was all he answered smugly.

"Ahem....so what was the urgency?" I muttered. Fully understanding that he thought I would already know.

"Don't you already know?" He asked, concernedly.

Yep, great King he will be. With such a profound memory. Dammit.

I shifted uncomfortably under his freakin' gaze before answering, "Well, I don't know absolutely EVERYTHING."

He smiled, "I am glad to know then, that you are mortal yet." He pulled out his pipe and began to smoke.

I dropped the 'Pissed' act, and laughed full out.

Aragorn started to get up then, and when he looked to me he asked, (With a wolfish smile) "Would you care for anything to drink, milady?"

My face flared scarlet, as I shook my head no. "Only water, if they have any that's fit for more than horses tonight."

He moved away with a chuckle, and a shake of his head.

Well, what was I supposed to say to that? Last time he saw me I was as big a drinker as himself, but now..........oh, well lets just say I had learned now, that you must build up a tolerance for ale. Especially Butterbur's ale.

And I was rather not in the mood for another hangover in the morning, or looking forward to spilling my guts again. (There, I succumb. Maybe she did disclose out of intoxication!)

PIPPIN'S POV

"Frodo, we already know you're leavin'." Merry states shortly.

"And we're coming with you. A fine lot we'd look if we let you get off with only Sam as your companion." I added with a grin.

But Frodo would have little of it. Protesting all the way. That is, until Merry and I mentioned already knowing about the ring.

In the end, he agreed, albeit reluctantly to letting us come along. Funny, like he had any choice. Merry and I would have been going weather he had wanted us too or not.

As I start to thinking about the way ahead to Bree, my feet already ache. And I haven't even stepped on the path yet.........it was going to be a long journey. But, hopefully have ME along would brighten things a bit...........

DAYS LATER (Or how ever long it took them to get to Bree. (A GIANT cookie to whom ever can tell me!))

Right now I am looking across the small table at Aragorn's face. I can barely restrain myself from asking when they will get here. By them, I mean Frodo and company.

Eye contact with Aragorn reminds me that I had better not ask. Considering I have already tried that. About every five minutes.

I squirm in my splintery wooden seat some more, and Aragorn sighs exasperatedly.

Shooting him a rather dirty look, I content myself by fidgeting with my cloak. HE made me wear it. I am disgusted to say that it matches the one he has donned, perfectly.

When he had fastened it on, and rather tightly too, he told me a bunch of reasons why I had better not take it off. Starting with 'Gandalf said so' and ending just short of threats of bodily harm.

Ha ha. I tug at it some more. Gradually pissing him off, I know. But still, in spite of all that I have been taught, (you know, the obey your elders, blahdy blah blah stuff) and enjoying myself fully.

"Enough." He hissed quietly as his hands shoot across, and still mine, and then I notice that the door has just opened, and in strides just the persons that we have been waiting for.

Frodo looks around uncertainly, then moves up to the counter, his cousins and Sam in tow.

My heart skips several beats; as I gaze at Pippin, slack jawed like a fool. I missed him so much. And all the time I wondered if he ever even found out that I had left. From his unusual preoccupied expression, I guess that the answer was a yes.

Over all of the hubbub that is the inn, I heard Frodo's distinct voice, as he asked for room and board.

And then suddenly, I had this little premonition thingy that I should get out of sight, so I slipped off of my seat and huddled beneath Aragorn's chair, wrapping my cloak around me as I did so.

And watching from my little cave, heard as Frodo announced his new name "Underhill." Then I gasped in horror as Butterbur decidedly remembered that another Underhill was still checked in, and tried to point me out in the commons.

Luckily for me, he couldn't remember my first name, nor find me in the bar room.

Aragorn must have witnessed this as well, and I heard him almost gasp. Then he settled back into his 'I don't care demeanor'.

And then I watched, drinking them all in. The laughter, smiles, even the worried looks. I watched the whole scenes unfolding.... Pippin exposing Frodo, and ultimately Frodo exposing himself, and what he carried.

So just before Aragorn went and positioned himself in the room, and also just before my friends headed there as well, I hid inside myself, shrouded heavily in darkness, as I had turned down the lamps, and watched as the fire burnt low.

And then I focused on the door, aware that not even Aragorn knew of my whereabouts.

And in they came, carefree, if only a little shaken from the night's events.

Pippin was the first to notice Aragorn, and soon, conversation was initiated.

"Watch every shadow!" Finished Aragorn, and Pippin must not have heard the rest, for suddenly, his keen eyes spotted me. A darker shadow than the rest.......

"Frodo! There's someone in here!" he nearly shouted. And his young and alarmed voice was answered with the clang of metal, as his companions drew their swords.

I was about to answer him, when Frodo made it so I wouldn't have to, "Come into the light, where we can see you.... And I promise you'll have a chance to explain yourself." He said uncertainly, but firm.

I swallowed my words, and moved slowly towards the torchlight...

All the while Aragorn had watched in silent amusement. And there was a smile in his eyes.

"Please, if you'll only put your swords away, I'll come the rest of the way." I said, stopping just outside the circle.

Frodo looked hesitant, but did as I asked. The others followed suit.

"There now, what a way to greet an old friend," I said as I stepped into the light.

Their mouths dropped, and Pippin uttered a strangled gasp of "Merna?"

I only nodded, then I went over and kicked Aragorn in the shin, rather hard. After now figuring out that he had known I was there all along, and done nothing. "That's for not helping me, STRIDER." I said with a smile.

I looked back to the startled hobbits. Who were still staring at me, mouths agape.

"Ahem........Well....." Was all I could manage. Still they stared, well at least Pippin was. Sam had already looked away, and Frodo was turning his attention back on Aragorn.

So I walked up and gave him a hug. I don't know why, but I did. And it felt wonderful.

When I released him, Pippin said, "So, it's really you then." And looked me over.

I then became aware of my appearance. I was in breeches, and a heavy cloak, and my hair was pulled and knotted tight at the back of my head.

"I must look a sight." I muttered, face scarlet.

Pippin nodded. "Well, yes....and no." He said clearly, as he touched my face.

Then we broke apart as Aragorn disclosed his plan, all about avoiding the Black riders that night and what not, with myself, now included.............

Author: It felt so good to be writing this again! Sorry for the wait, lately I have been TRYING to write one-shots. Two of which are posted, one under POTC and LOTR. But now, I'll just be sticking to this for awhile.

In the next chapters, hopefully they will all be gathered in Rivendell. It should be interesting...... Mwa ha ha ha haaaaaa!

Also, as my basis for this story, I am kinda combining both the movies, and the books. Just so you know.

Thanx, and REVIEW, or no more chapters, and I mean it this time peoples!

Smile! Pippinsgal011890


	13. 5 count em', 5!

Chapter13

Aragorn's plan worked perfectly. The riders were hopefully, thrown off the scent at least for awhile, and the rest of our little group made for the ford.

Bill Ferny had already given us his scrawny pony named Bill, (how original) and since I had refused to sell Clenna, it was easy going to hall all of our baggage.

The two ponies made quite a handsome pair (if I do say so myself); and Sam was rather proud to be the person that got to lead them.

On the rough roads that lead us to our destination, I caught things up with Pippin. Asking him about home and my parents, and filling him in on why I'd left...

"You mother was going to send your pony to Farmer Maggot?" He gasped.

I only nodded in return.

"But every hobbit in the Shire knows he works his horses to death! She might as well have sent her straight to the butchers!"

I nodded again. "I couldn't stay there. I just did the best thing I could think of, at the time. And that was to come here."

We carried on like that for some time. Just throwing random pieces of information at each other, until nearly nightfall.

At that time we had reached a small dell, and as soon as Aragorn disclosed its name, I knew what was going to happen.

We had stopped that night to rest in Weather top. This was the night that Frodo would be stabbed.

I looked at my fellows; they all had their own swords from the Barrow Wright. Aragorn had his blades, but I had nothing. Not even a dagger.

"Strider," I said, struggling to keep my voice even, "I need to talk to you, it's urgent." I gave him a pleading look.

He nodded, and we moved away form the group. "What is it?" He hissed, keeping his voice low.

I struggled with an answer. I didn't know exactly how to put this. I didn't want to tell him anything that might change the path of the story.

"Ah......Aragorn, I need something that will....I mean, I need something......I need a sword. A blade you know, like the others have." I stuttered nervously.

He raised an eyebrow and looked at me strangely. As if saying in his mind 'why would a woman need a weapon?' "Why?" He asked.

I gave him another pleading look, trying to tell him with my eyes that I couldn't answer his question.

He just looked at me, unmoving for a few seconds before sighing.

"Alright, just don't kill yourself with this, its sharp." He said, removing a long dagger from his belt, sheath and all, and placing it in my hands.

"Thank you." I breathed, it was perfect. And almost as long as my entire arm. To me, it WAS a sword.

Then, I settled down with the rest, and waited for what I knew was coming..........

It wasn't long after that, that Aragorn began his story about Beren and Tinuvel, but when he stopped speaking, the silence was thick.

The others and I got up and stretched, while Aragorn sat still as stone. Then Sam and Merry got up and walked away from the fire. I think they wanted to scout the place out one last time before sleep.

I looked at Pippin, and then at Frodo, and as if by some unspoken agreement, we all remained seated. It was quiet and still again, but suddenly, I felt chilled. Cold, even; I moved closer to the fire, and unconsciously put my hand on my dagger's hilt....

At that very moment, Sam came running back form the edge of the dell. "I don't know what it is," he said, "but I suddenly felt afraid. I durstn't go outside this dell for any money; I felt that something was creeping up the slope."

"Did you SEE anything?" Asked Frodo, springing to his feet.

"No, sir. I saw nothing, but I didn't stop to look."

"I saw something," said Merry; "or, I thought I did – away westwards where the moonlight was falling on the flats beyond the shadow of the hill-tops. I THOUGHT there were two or three black shapes. They seemed to be moving this way."

"Keep close to the fire, with your faces outward!" Cried Strider.

And there we all were, sitting breathless, and alert, with our backs warmed by the wood fire. I could feel my heart pounding wildly in my chest.

Then, they appeared just where Merry had said, over the lip of the little dell, three or four dark shapes. Blacker than the blackest night. Until it seemed that they were black holes in the deep shade behind them.

Faintly I could hear the hiss of venomous breath. The shapes slowly advanced.

Pippin and Merry tried to hold their ground, but shrank back in fear...Sam, moved in close beside Frodo, and I was suddenly torn between wanting to protect the tweens, and going to Frodo's rescue.

I could see him shaking in fear, and his hand was moving slowly towards his pocket. In which lay the ring. Five black figures became visible, and they advanced at a quicker pace.

"Frodo! Don't use it!" I screamed, the words tearing from my throat, and in those next precious seconds, I wondered where Aragorn was.

Frodo shut his eyes tight, and reached into his pocket, drew out the chain, and slipped the ring on his finger....

And suddenly, the wraiths fell upon him, and though Frodo drew his own sword, I knew it would not be enough.

I abandoned Pippin and Merry and pulling out my own sword, threw myself in front of Frodo, just as the one I knew to be the 'Witch King' drew his fiery blade.

He laughed cruelly as he sent his sword down in a flying arc that sheared my dagger off at the hilt. My arms went numb with the impact. But I refused to give in. He brought the blade back for another blow, but this one came slower than the other somehow....

I felt as if, the whole scene had been slowed, and as I watched the blade come forth, I lunged. I caught the blunt off the blow with the hilt, then scrambled to get a hold...trying desperately to wrest the thing from his grasp, to no avail.

My right hand slipped down the blade, and I screamed as it sliced me, to the very bones of my hand. I released the sword, and fell to the ground with a clash.

The last thing I heard before I blacked out was Frodo shouting the words: "O Elbereth! Gilthoniel!" I knew he had been stabbed, but I was gone before a scream to match my own, left his lips....

?????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????

Author: First, I want to say that most of the dialogue included in this chapter, came straight from the book, chapter 'A knife in the Dark' Read it yourself if you don't believe me.

Secondly, this was so fun to write! I hope you all liked it, and if you did, you are going to love what happens when they all talk to Elrond!

And no people, I am not with holding chapters, but perhaps I will start to, Savvy?

Read and Review! Pippinsgal011890 


	14. Fools!

Chapter14 (yea!)

When I came to, the first thing in my line of vision, was Peregrin Tooks face. I could feel the warmth of the fire as well. I smiled up at him, then tried to look down at my hand.

"I wouldn't..." was all he said before I saw it.

My hand was wrapped in what I knew to be one of my spare shirts. It was thoroughly soaked with blood. I paled, but didn't scream or anything. Laying my head back, I sighed heavily.

"Sam stitched your hand, and bandaged you up. Merry and me tried to help, I was the one who got your shirt to use..." Pippin continued.

Just then I realized something, they had used my shirt. As in, from my pack. Where I also kept my BOOKS.

"What? Did you mean that you got it from MY pack then?" I started, very tense.

"Well...um.... Yes. Was that all right? We didn't know what else to use." He said uncertainly.

"Pippin, did you happen to see some books, uh...just two.... in there?" I asked, again.

"Yes. I saw two, but there was another one as well." He said, giving me an odd look.

"Three?" There were only supposed to be two. "Could you um, get my pack for me then please? I want to see this third book."

He nodded, and walked away a few feet and retrieved my bag. He deposited it onto my lap, after I struggled to sit up. I then dug in it quickly, and there they were...

The two, re-bound "Fellowship of the Ring", "Two towers".

But the third book was "The Return of the King." Still with it's original cover intact. I marveled at this fact for a few seconds, before realizing exactly what my situation was.

"Where are the wraiths, and where is Frodo!" I cried suddenly, remembering.

Pippin gave a tight smile. "Frodo asked a similar question, when he woke up. HE has been awake for little over an hour now. Sam hasn't left his side. Merry and I have been keeping a watch on you."

"And Strider? Where is he?"

Pippin's face darkened. "He left, quite some time ago. That is, after telling us to move the both of you closer to the fire."

"Oh... and how is Frodo, he has fared far worse than myself I am afraid. His wound is much deeper."

I struggled to get up, but Pippin pushed me back. "I don't need Strider to tell me you shouldn't move. I have common sense yet." He said softly.

"I – am – fine." I started tersely, annunciating each word carefully. "It's just my stupid hand, alright?" I finished, as I pushed myself back up.

"Speaking of stupidity, what were you thinking of anyway? Grabbing onto that thing's sword like that?" Said Merry, who had walked over, and obviously decided to join our little chat.

I bit down a frustrated scream. "I was thinking of protecting Frodo." I said through clenched teeth.

"Now don't get upset there Merna.....I thought you were brilliant. Except for the getting your hand hacked up and all...." He finished with a smile and a wink.

"Merry!" Said Pippin, (In a don't-encourage-her manner.)

"Pippin!" Said Merry (In a why-not? manner)

"Boys!"

"What!" (In unison)

"Knock it off, alright? Just help me up, I want to see Frodo... if that's alright with the both of you."

They just looked at me. Standing there, like dolts. So, mumbling under my breath, I got up myself. Very PAINFULLY.

Frodo, as it would turn out, was right on the other side of the fire pit. And had probably heard every word I had said.

And so I walked wobbly over the sort distance, trying to move the fingers on my right hand, and realizing that I couldn't.

Fear began to shoot through me, but I knew Aragorn would be back soon with something to put on my wound. And in the meantime, I prayed that I wouldn't lose all control over my fingers.

Sam was near by Frodo, knees drawn up tight against his chest, and watching for any signs that his master was in need. Frodo was dozing again, and as much as I knew that he needed rest, I felt it necessary to share a few words with him.

"Sam, if you could, please move away from Frodo. I need to talk to him, and I would rather that no one over heard me."

Sam gave me a look that said he was in no mind to let me go bothering Frodo, and opened his mouth to say so...

"Now, Sam please. I know what you would say to me, and I agree with you. But I still wish to talk to Frodo nonetheless." I replied tartly, in pain myself, though ready to argue with him if I had too.

Sam shut his mouth tight, nodded and moved away, reluctantly.

I nodded my thanks, and knelt down close by Frodo myself. I touched his forehead gently... it was hot. I almost pulled my hand back, but instead, I ran my fingers down the side of his face. Chills ran through me, though I can't tell you why.

He awoke, and looked at me through hazy blue eyes. I tried to smile at him, but couldn't.

"Merna?" He choked.

I grabbed up a water-skin quickly, and held it to his lips with my good hand, as he tilted his head up.

In the background, I could hear Merry say "Sam" once, and I knew that Sam must have felt resentful for not being the one to come to Frodo's aid, though he didn't come closer and trouble us.

"What's happened to your other hand?" Frodo asked quietly, laying his head back down, and closing his eyes again.

"I'll tell you the full story later. In short, I got it sliced by a black rider. But that's not why I disturbed your rest. I want to know; did you hear my call? Just before you put on the ring?" I asked quickly, and quietly.

He started, and I fell under his piercing gaze once more. "How do you know..."

"About the ring? I'll not go into it. All I can say is that I do."

He sighed heavily, "Yes, I heard it. But I thought the cry came from Pippin, or Merry. I never thought it would've come from you."

I smiled gently at him. "I know why you paid it no heed, and I don't begrudge you on that, but I..... Well, could you see me? From wherever you were when you had the ring on?"

He shook his head slightly. "I saw but a shadow. And once again, I thought it had been Aragorn.......... Wait, that was you? Then that's when...your hand...." He looked almost confused.

I nodded my head and gave him a smile. "You should have seen me, I jumped for his sword.... I was trying to get it out of his hands, and like a bumbler I slipped, and thus..." I finished showing him my hand.

He shook his head in astonishment, but there was amusement at these thoughts, in his eyes. Then he asked, "Is it numb? Where you were cut? My arm and shoulder are."

I nodded again. Then asked myself 'why am I nodding like a fool?' and answered him properly.

"Yes, it is. I can't even move my fingers. But don't tell the others. Those meddling tweens wouldn't let me have a moment's peace after they heard that. Even if they did mean well." I said with a grin.

Frodo nodded at me, with a smile; and I knew he understood, but still, he looked concerned. The dawn was already growing in the sky.

And at that moment, Aragorn burst through the underbrush.

"Merna, you're awake. Good, sit still by Frodo there. I have something for the both of you." And from a pouch on his belt, drew out several leaves of a strange plant. "This plant I have walked far to find, and I recognized it in the dark only by the scent of its leaves. It is called Athelas."

He threw the leaves in boiling water, and moved close, to bathe Frodo's wound. The fragrance the leaves were giving off was soothing, and I ached to feel it on my numb and frozen palm. But I knew that I would not.

"Merna, take those rags off your hand, and hold it palm up, if you will." Aragorn said softly, but it was not a request, it was a command. Still, I refused.

I shook my head, "No, do not waste that brew on me. Use it on Frodo, he needs it more than I do."

"Nonsense, yours must be cleansed as well." Continued the king-to-be.

I shook my head again stubbornly. "My hand is fine. It is just a little cut. Finish Frodo."

By then, all of my companions' attentions were on me, and I felt my face redden, but I wouldn't give in. I already knew how worsened Frodo got in the book using the full batch, but what would happen if he did not even receive that?

"Enough of this foolishness Merna, you were wounded by an evil blade, same as Frodo, and you shall receive the same treatment." Aragorn said, a note of urgency to his voice.

"No, Aragorn. I am fine and my hand has already been stitched up finely by Sam. And it was of my own fault anyway that I have this wound in the first place. So I shall just have to grit my teeth and bear it. Now, if you would, finish FRODO, he needs this." I shouted at him.

"Merna, please. For me." Said Frodo, who was worried for me, as he really knew how I felt.

I shook my head again. "Trust me."

Then, thinking to create a divine intervention, I was seized from behind, by Merry. Who held me by my forearms tightly. I started to thrash, and squirm, trying to wriggle out of his hold, but he just made it tighter.

"Mer–ry!" I shouted.

"Now don't do that Merna. We're only doing this because we care." Said Pippin, who had come around the front of his cousin. He took my right wrist, and swiftly unraveled the bandage.

"Pippin, stop! Please, he should use it on Frodo!" I called again, though not as loud.

My palm was now exposed, and though I was horrified by how badly it looked, I still insisted upon more care on Frodo's part. My hand was grayish and dead looking, except for right around the stitched up wound. There it was blue and icy colored.

I heard Pippin gasp.

Aragorn came over swiftly after that, and taking a small knife from his belt, cut through the neat stitching. I couldn't even feel the blade. After pulling out the several loose threads, he poured half of his brew over my palm.

The whole ordeal took less then five minutes, and I could feel some of the heat returning to my flesh. He poured the rest over my hand, as I was held there, tense and angry still.

Then here came Sam again, and he sewed me up once more. I could just barely feel the pricking of the needle. When he had finished (within seconds) he wrapped a freshly cut strip of linen, (from someone's shirt no doubt) around my hand. Stitching that in place as well.

Then they released me, looking a bit grim, but satisfied.

"Why didn't you listen to me! All of you! Frodo needed that more then I did." I hollered angrily.

"Pah," said Sam, "Your hand might have been the worse if we hadn't!"

I shot him an angry glare. And looked to Pippin and Merry, the traitors.

"He is right, you know." Said Merry. Pippin nodded.

"I don't care. I know what I am talking about." I said, tears of anger and fear for Frodo had begun to prick at my eyes.

"Merna, settle down. You've lost a lot of blood. Your body wont be able to handle this..." Started Aragorn worriedly.

But I was still angry, and intended to tell them so, "You've all acted like fools today, do you know that! I am fine!"

But suddenly, I started to swoon, and the faces I was gazing at became blurry, and unclear. I was dizzy now, and I reached out for something to lean on...finding nothing, I hit the soft earth once more, and felt my head bounce with impact.

'Dammit,' I thought. 'The ranger was right.....'

Then, like an idiot girl, I fainted.

Author: Hope you all liked it, more coming soon! I wrote this chapter quickly so it could be updated right away. Let me know what you think.

Thanx, and REVIEW!

Pippinsgal011890


	15. Glorfindel the elf?

Chapter15

When I opened my eyes, it was about a half-hour later. Someone, (probably Aragorn) had moved me back onto my bedroll.

Feeling foolish at my dramatic episode just minutes before, I decided not to attract more attention to myself, and re-closed my eyes.

Then I became aware of another fact, I could smell food. My stomach growled unforgivably and I heard someone whisper "she's awake!" I groaned, (my cover blown) and looked around.

The first person I saw was Pippin, who looked away quickly. I searched for the others and found Sam back by Frodo, tying to convince him to eat, and Merry seated by Strider, eating himself.

I stood up, and got a major head-rush. I wobbled for a couple of seconds, before heading over. None of my fellow hobbits, save Frodo, would meet my gaze. And I felt once again, the weight of what I had done.

So, I took a deep breath, and apologized. First, I turned to Aragorn, "Aragorn, I am sorry that I refused your help and guidance, even when you probably knew best. I was foolish." He looked at me, and nodded. I felt my face redden.

"To the rest of you, I am sorry that I made such a scene. I thought I knew best. I am also sorry for giving you all such insults. It was childish of me. And to Frodo, I am deeply sorry that I riled you up, even with the fore-knowledge of your burdens, and injuries." I finished, my face a brilliant scarlet.

Then they all nodded to me. Pippin and Merry still looked a little hurt though; I had been most hard on them I think.

Then, suddenly as if remembering something, Sam nodded to me, "Merna, please; have something to eat. You must be hungry."

I smiled widely at him. "Thank you, Sam. If anything, the way to a girl's heart is through her stomach," I added with a wink. He blushed, and I heard someone chuckle.

I grabbed a tin plate, and took a small helping of what I believed was rabbit and something else that looked like a potato.

I polished it off quickly. When I was finished, I went over and rolled up my bed. I was re-packing my things as well, when Aragorn started talking.

"I think we should set out at once. We should not waste more daylight than we already have. I hope to reach the ford within the week (a seven day one)."

And so we set off. We transferred most of the baggage from Clenna, to Bill and ourselves, and put Frodo atop her. The going was hard after that, and most of us were bowed under our burdens. But Frodo was none the better. He was growing worse by the day, though he barely spoke of it.

And we walked. And we climbed. It was rough, but we managed. I knew then, that the cut I had received from the Witch King's sword was starting to have an effect. As I was growing colder by the day, and my eyesight worsened much in the dusk. I could barely see at all.

One of the bright spots in an otherwise tiring journey was the day that we came about three stone trolls. After figuring out that the trio was one and the same with the one old Bilbo ran into, Sam gave us a little song, of his own creation.

We walked for some time after that, sticking closer to the road. When suddenly the sound of hoofs drew near. The rider was going fast. I brightened considerably, knowing in advance just who was coming, but didn't utter his name aloud, thinking to let the others find out for themselves.

"That does not sound like a black rider's horse," said Frodo. And the other hobbits agreed, thought they remained full of suspicion.

Suddenly into the view below us came a white horse. There were bells on its tack, and they made a merry sound. The rider's hood was thrown back, and his golden hair gleamed and was blown back with his speed.

Then Aragorn sprang swiftly down out of hiding, and dashed towards the road.

The rider had already reined and halted his horse, before Aragorn had even moved. And now he called a greeting in his elf-tongue. You could hear clearly a note of fear or urgency to his call.

After conversing swiftly and quietly, so that not even Sam's ears picked up the words, Aragorn beckoned to us, and setting an example, I took hold of Bill's reins from Sam (who had insisted upon still holding the two ponies) and headed down the embankment.

When we were all gathered, Aragorn introduced us saying, "This is Glorfindel, who dwells in the house of Elrond."

"Hail, and well met at last!" The Elf lord cried joyfully to Frodo. "I was sent from Rivendell to look for you. We feared you were in danger upon the road."

"Then Gandalf has reached Rivendell?" Frodo asked merrily.

"No, he had not when I had departed. But that was nine days ago..."Said Glorfindel, and he launched in to the telling.

All the while I stood there in awe. It was the first elf I had ever seen. And though I knew somewhat what they looked like, a description can't even begin to compare to the real thing.

While Glorfindel was speaking, the shades of evening grew deeper, and the night began to creep upon us. And as I looked to Frodo, I saw that he was much worse than he had been that morning. He began to sway, and clutched Sam's arm.

"My master is sick and wounded," Sam said angrily. "He can't go on riding after nightfall. He needs rest."

Glorfindel bent swiftly, and caught Frodo as he sank to the ground, then he took him into his arms. He looked at Aragorn gravely, and swiftly he told the tale of the attack. Not sparing any details. (He had been filled in by Pippin and Merry about my attempt, and told Glorfindel about that as well.) Aragorn went to retrieve the hilt of the wraith's sword.

And it seemed then, that Glorfindel noticed me. He looked at my face, as if he hadn't seen me standing there before. "A maiden?" I heard him mutter, just before Aragorn returned.

After intently studying the object at hand for a few minutes, Glorfindel told us that it was evil (duh) and told Aragorn not to handle it unless he must.

He then looked at Frodo's wound, searching it with his fingers, and his face grew graver. Taking hold of my wrist gently, he passed his hand over my palm. Startled, he looked into my eyes, but I do not know what he saw there, for suddenly he sprang up and said,

"These two shall ride my horse. I will shorten the stirrups to the saddle skirts, you both must sit as tight as you can. But you need not fear, my horses gait is smooth, and he will not let you fall. And in case of danger, he will bear you away at a speed not even the black riders can manage."

But Frodo resisted saying, "No, I will not. I shall not ride him, if I am to be carried off to Rivendell or anywhere else, leaving my friends behind in danger."

"Glorfindel smiled, and glancing quickly at me continued, "I doubt very much, if your friends would be in danger, if you were not with them."

And to that, Frodo had no answer, so he was persuaded to mount Glorfindel's horse. I was seated behind him. And in my hands were the reins, my arms wrapped securely around Frodo's middle.

The rest transferred their burdens to the vacated pony, so they could march the lighter. And Glorfindel gave the whole company a drink from his silver flask, and afterwards, much of my strength and vigor returned, and the other's did as well.

We were urged on anxiously by our guides. But after a time, the hobbits grew weary, and they stumbled. The night came on swiftly, and the rest it offered was accepted gratefully.

But Merry, Pippin and Sam were no better in the morning, and there were many miles yet to go.

Frodo had slept badly, thrashing, and calling out in the night. And knowing that I would be riding the next day, I gave him my blankets, and kept awake. Hoping to ease his shivering at least a bit. Glorfindel looked worried, but he could not push the hobbits any harder.

"Our peril will be greatest by the ford," Glorfindel forewarned, "I fear a great evil is waiting for us there."

We reached the river soon after that. But suddenly, Glorfindel stopped and listened, as the sounds of following feet grew very near, and at once he shouted, "Fly! Fly! The enemy is upon us!"

The white horse sprang forward, and the hobbits began to run, and Glorfindel and Aragorn followed as rear guards. Suddenly, we heard the sound of galloping hoofs, and a black rider appeared.

I urged the horse on, using elven words I had read from the book, "Naro lim, Naro lim, Asfaloth!" He ran harder.

But Frodo grabbed the reins in front of him, and pulling hard, reined the horse in. "Frodo! ....." I started to say. He had begun to sway in the saddle, and I held onto him tighter with one arm.

"Ride forward! Ride!" Glorfindel called urgently to us. Frodo, reins still in his hands, did not allow me to obey at once. Checking the horse to a walk, he looked behind us at the riders.

Suddenly, Frodo drew his sword, leaving the bridle and reins back in my control. But I did not spur the horse on, wishing to let Frodo finish what he had started.

The riders came on swiftly, and two veered around in front towards the ford to cut off our escape.

"Ride on! Ride on!" Cried Glorfindel, then in elf-tongue he cried to his horse "Naro lim! Naro lim! Asfaloth!"

The white horse sprang across the river swiftly, and as we passed close by the foremost rider, I felt a blast of icy cold. But just barely could I hear the ghostly voices of the Riders calling to Frodo.

The ring bearer sagged against me, and I was glad that I was there to keep him a-horse.

The foremost rider spurred his horse forwards suddenly, but it reared and checked at the water's edge. With a great effort, Frodo sat upright again, and brandishing his sword shouted:

"Go back! Go back to the land of Mordor, and follow me no more!" Even to me, Frodo sounded weak, and shrill. And I wondered how much more THEY would have to do before his will was broken to their cause.

The riders halted and laughed. "Come back! Come back!" They called, "To Mordor we will take you!"

As the last of his strength waned, they laughed again. But I had had enough...

"You shall never have him!" I shouted with hatred and anger behind every word.

But then the leader, who was now half way across the ford, stood up menacing in his stirrups and raised up his hand...

And suddenly, I heard Frodo gasp for breath, as if it was hard to breathe the air, and my own breathing became labored. It felt an effort for my heart just to beat, and my tongue was heavy in my mouth. I couldn't utter a sound. Frodo's sword broke, and it fell from his hand.

At that moment there came a roaring and a rushing: a noise of loud waters rolling many stones. Dimly, I registered the river's rise, and down along it's course plumed a Calvary of waves, and it looked as though there were white horses among them, with shining white fire as manes.

The riders that were still in the mists of the ford were overwhelmed, and disappeared beneath the foam.

Then suddenly, it felt as if we were falling, and joining our enemies in the roaring confusion. I was losing conciseness fast, and I could feel that Frodo was already gone.

But before I blacked out again entirely, I tried to urge on the horse, (mayhap he would still carry us to Rivendell....) "Naro lim, Naro lim! Asfaloth!"

?????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????

Author: Once again, I was using the book. Most of the dialogue from Glorfindel came from it. I hope you all liked it. I was trying to make up a bit for her being so dramatic.

Sorry to leave you hanging, but I promise in the next chap, they will be in Rivendell and it should be interesting. I am contemplating right now what Merna will be doing while Frodo is out. (For 4 days remember!)

Send me an email or a review with suggestions!

Thanx, Pippinsgal011890


	16. The last homely house

Chapter16

When I awoke, I was just being settled in a rather large bed. The sheets and blankets were white, and filled with down. I could feel it.

Tilting my head to the side, I saw Frodo. He was being laid in a bed twin to mine. But he looked gray and diminished. Several elves were bending over him. Speaking worriedly in their own tongue.

"Will he be alright?" I asked. I was shocked at the sound of my own voice. It sounded thin and strained.

A blonde female elf came over quickly and passed me a drought, tight lipped and worried looking. I thought it was for my voice, to rid it of the last shreds of the black rider's spell. And when I drank it my throat did feel much better....

But all of the sudden I was feeling so tired; I couldn't keep my eyes open for another second, and I was promptly back asleep...

When I next came to, I could hear many, many voices, lifted in a song. It was beautiful, all bells and falling water sounding, very soothing. I was in the same bed, but now it was dark out, and I knew it must be the middle of the night (at best.)

When I looked over to where Frodo was, he was still there. Though now, he just looked like he was sleeping. The color had returned to normal in his face.

I pushed myself up, and swung my legs over the side of the bed. My feet didn't even touch the floor. When I noticed that I had pushed myself up. But I hadn't felt any pain. And looking at my injured hand, I knew why.

Where before there had been a nasty gash, rested a neat little white scar. I stared at it in awe, then slowly opened and closed my fingers. Open and close, open and close. They worked perfectly.

I was overjoyed. Then I noticed I was garbed completely in white. It was very soft, a full dress and shift too. And my hair and face were clean. Which felt very strange, considering that I didn't remember washing or changing myself.

No, I hadn't. I'm positive. Which means the elves must've done it for me. I blushed. But I have to admit, it did feel wonderful. And though I had probably only gotten mere hours of sleep, I felt completely refreshed.

So hopping off of the bed, I padded silently over to Frodo, and taking a worried look at his shoulder, noticed that his wound was almost completely healed as well. I felt his forehead; it was no longer hot either. I sighed. I should've known the elves would take good care of him.

So I decided to wonder around a bit and see what I could of Rivendell. Maybe I'd even find some food. Or my companions.

The halls were huge, with ceilings so high; they would give normal trees a run for their money. And it was still and quiet, I felt completely at peace.

After roaming the halls for some time, my stomach was growling and complaining, so I decided to keep my word on looking for food.

I could still here the noise of merry making elves, and common logic proves solemnly, that where there is merry making, there is also food. So, not giving it another thought, I began to follow my pointy ears.

And I have to say, I found the elves. And rather quickly too. But I couldn't work up my nerve to enter the great hall. There were elves every where. Dancing, singing, talking, eating, or just sitting and enjoying themselves.

And I felt extremely out of place. After all, they were all just so beautiful and graceful, and TALL. I felt just the opposite. So I stood just beyond one of the many doorways, hoping that I was out of sight.

And then I watched. And watched and watched. When suddenly I spotted a mass of red curly hair. And then I saw a small arm dart out from underneath a table and grab at a plate.

"Pippin!" I hissed. They paid me no heed. I tried again, "Merry!"

Silence, then I heard muffled mumblings and a bit of a squabble, before a rather disgruntled and healthy looking Peregrin Took was pushed out from under the table on his bottom.

"Pippin!" I said with a huge grin.

"Merna! Oh, it's you. Merry said you were Gandalf or Elrond or someone. I guess he was just trying to scare me though." He returned with a lopsided smile.

I smiled at him from my hiding place. When he noticed that I was in fact.... Hiding.

"Merna, what are you doing? Hiding? Come in here." He said holding out his hand.

And I came. I grasped his hand firmly, and smiled at him. "Thanks, Pip," I said, 'And yes, I was hiding. But now, I intend to eat." I finished with a laugh.

I moved over to one of the food tables, grabbed a delicate crystal plate, and filled it with anything I could get my hands on. When I looked up from this strenuous activity, Pippin was gone.

My guess was that he was back under one of the tables. So taking a good guess to which one, I lifted up the cloth and ducked under myself.

I was right, but the first face I saw was Merridoc Brandybuck's. He smiled at me.

"'Ello Merna, what took you so long?" He asked.

I grinned back at him, "Would you believe I was lost?"

"Not for a second...oh good, you brought more food."

"No way" I laughed, "At least not for you. Why are you hiding UNDER the food tables anyway? Shouldn't you be taking food from the TOPS of them?"

"Oh, we already tried that, and they were happy enough at first, to let us have all we wanted, but then they realized that all we wanted, might be more than they have. So now we've resorted to sneaking it." Retorted Pippin.

And then I couldn't help it. I laughed and laughed and laughed. And in between laughing tried to ask: "Well..... (Laughter).....how...how....(More laughter) ....much.....did you....(Laughter)....eat?!?"

Pippin picked up the table cloth just a bit and said, "You see that table right there," (he pointed) "Well, me and Merry cleaned that one out, before they caught us."

I should have known. A whole table. And let me tell you, these tables aren't small.

I continued to stuff my face, allowing Pip and Merry to pick and choose off of my plate as well. When we were finished though, I head the music the elves were playing, and decided I would like a dance.

"Pippin?"

"Hmmm? (Still chewing)"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to dance? You know with...me?"

"(Choking noise) Out THERE? With all of those elves watching?"

"Well, yes. What's wrong with that?"

"They'll be watching?" (Sarcastically)

I gave him a smile, and raised my eyebrow (something I am very good at) and asked quite seriously, "Then does that mean that I have to go find myself an elvish prince? Or should I just dance with your dashing cousin?"

"What?" Asked Pippin.

"Dashing?" said Merry with a grin.

"Well, do you want to dance with me or not?"

"I'll dance with you, Merna!" said Merry with a wink. That Pippin saw.

I smiled at him, about to accept, when Pippin said quickly...

"Oh no you wont my dearest cousin. I am going to dance with her."

And with that, he took my hand and we ducked under the tablecloth, and onto the dance floor, just as a lively song began to play.

I put my hand on his shoulder, and Pippin took my other one, then he put his other hand on my hip.

And we danced, he twirled me, and we did a couple of dips, and bows/curtsies to each other. And by the time the first song was over, we were having so much fun; we danced through two more.

In the last dance, Pippin tried to toss me up into the air and succeeded. He caught me (amid the cheers of the elves) perfectly. And then we noticed that most of the others had stopped dancing to watch us. I daresay we were amusing. Two wee little people, lost among a forest of beautiful elves.

When we walked off of the floor, we were greeted by many elves, who introduced themselves and asked our names. I had said mine so many times I was starting to get tired of saying it.

By now, the elves were on such friendly terms with Pippin once more, that he decided to try his luck again at clearing tables. Hoping that they had forgotten all about the earlier incident.

I laughed as I watched him go, and by now feeling quite comfortable myself, I decided to walk about and look for some familiar faces.

I spotted Glorfindel among some others, and not wishing to disturb him, I just gave a quick little wave as I passed by. The nosing about the corridors I spotted Aragorn, who was privately 'conversing' with one who could be none other than Arwen Evenstar. I smiled, and walked the other way.

As I was making my way back to the Great Hall, I heard someone in the shadows say, "Are you looking for something there, lass?"

I smiled, "Not quite. I am looking for SOMEONE. Could you be the one I seek?"

"I could," came the voice. Which was a deep baritone.

"Then might you be Gandalf the Grey, wisest of all Maiar?"

He laughed, deep and full then came into the light. "Our paths may yet cross," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

"I knew we'd meet again Gandalf!" I said smiling as he pulled me into a fatherly embrace.

Author: Hope you all liked it. The next chapter will have the Council of Elrond in it, promise. Enjoy the updates and review.

I'll keep them coming!

Thanx, Pippinsgal011890


	17. The Elves' First Drinking Song

Chapter17 (Wow!)

I conversed with Gandalf for sometime after that. Then, nodding off periodically between sentences, he sent me back to my room. Escorting me there, himself.

But you know, (typically) as soon as all was quiet, and my head was on the pillow, I was all but fully awake again.

Though now, I was not so keen on the idea of wandering around the halls anymore. So I just lay there, thinking.

Thinking about the journey they would all take, and what was going to happen to me. And what I would be doing in the two month and four day stay at the last Homely House.

When a thought struck me, I should learn a language. Perhaps elvish, or even orcish. (I daresay, that would come in very handy.)

I began to think about who I could get to teach me. I considered Bilbo, as I know he has at least dabbled in elvish. But, then I thought of Aragorn, who probably learned so he could converse with the Evenstar. Or maybe Arwen herself would teach me.

As I finally fell asleep that night, I decided that in the morning, I would work up my courage and ask her. She would be the perfect teacher, I'm sure of it.

When I awoke, a plate of breakfast had been placed beside my bed, on the small table. I ate what I wanted, grabbed a roll, and decided to find the Lady Arwen before I lost my nerve.

Rivendell was even more beautiful in the daylight. All crystal glass and mirrors and ancient stone. I knew for sure why Bilbo had stayed so long. And had made the journey more than once from the Shire to the last Homely house.

I decided that after an hour of wandering around aimlessly, I was not going to find her that way. So I stopped the first elf I saw and asked where I might find her. He gave me a perfect answer, let me tell you. He said: In the gardens.

Now, to any normal person, in any normal place, this would have been a perfectly good answer. But we were talking about elves here, and Rivendell. Which probably housed more than twenty different gardens.

Still, at least he narrowed it down a bit. So I found a doorway out, and began to wander various gardens. I made it through about three before I found her.

She was seated on a stone bench, and her back was to me, but I knew it was her nonetheless. I stood there for a few seconds before I said anything, but I had a feeling that she could already feel my presence. For when I finally spoke, she did not seem surprised at all.

"Lady Arwen?" I questioned quietly, as I began to walk around the front of the bench.

She smiled at me. And was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. "Yes?"

I hesitated, but I had already decided that it was now, or never. "My lady, I had hoped to learn a language while I was here. I have a desire to learn elvish, and I was hoping you would teach me."

I felt stupid, but I wanted to pose my question in a way that would be proper.

She held me in her gaze for a few seconds before answering, "I would be delighted to teach one such as yourself. Aren't you the female halfling that traveled with the ring bearer and his company?"

I nodded, uncertain of what she was getting at.

"I've already heard of your actions on Weather top. You were very brave, to do such a thing."

"Actually my lady, I am seeing it more as 'I was very foolish'. I am sure you also heard of my resulting injury?" I asked with a smile.

She gave a small laugh. "Of course, but bravery does have it's prices."

I laughed with her, but not knowing quite what else to say, I kept quiet.

"When did you wish to learn this, Merna of Long Cleeve?" Arwen asked, suddenly solemn.

That startled me a bit. "Well, I was actually hoping to start today. And also, if it isn't too much trouble, answer me this, is there a library here?"

She nodded. "Yes, there is. A quite grand one; I think we may even have some books or scrolls on halflings, such as yourself. I had thought we would hold our lessons there."

"That would be perfect." I said in awe, trying to picture what Elrond's library would look like. (I had always been a lover of libraries, and books)

Arwen laughed again, plainly amused by the look on my face and said, (still laughing quietly) "Good, then. Let us go, we have no time to waste!"

Lessons were a joy, and I came away from the library with two scrolls and one book on hobbit culture, customs, and hobbits in general. And two books on the elvish language.

I had learned how to say the words: flame (lach), blade (chathol), sea (Endorenna, I think ), orc (yrch), Middle Earth (Sinome Maruvan), and a couple others. I could also sing a beautiful song about the Evenstar. Which I intended never to do in public.

And I had a better idea of where to find supper that evening. It seemed that when elves have guests, they spare no expense when it comes to food, entertainment, and making them feel at home.

Arwen was a very patient, and helpful teacher, but it seemed that I had a knack for languages as well. (I found out later it was partly because I have a strong strain of Fallohidish blood in my family)

I was also informed that since I was completely healed, I would be moved into a room just beside my fellows, and out of the infirmary. I was overjoyed at that information, because hobbits live close together and in groups, and we get lonely fast.

I spent the rest of what was left of the afternoon cramming my brain full of Elvish words, and hobbit facts.

As twilight drew near, I went to visit Frodo, and making sure no one was near... I softly sang him the Elvish song that I had committed to memory. I don't know if he heard me, but it made me feel better to think that he had.

Then I went to find Pippin and Merry (who were trying their hardest to play jests on the elves. Without much luck.) And Hooking one of my elbows in each of their arms, we walked down to the great hall, where the Lord Elrond had a gracious feast waiting in his guests' honor.

Though I neglected to tell the pair about the days escapades, as a plan was already forming itself in my mind...

The food was wonderful. Though I can proudly say that I restrained myself, and only had servings that would match those of a full grown elf. I cannot say the same for certain of my companions though, as they probably had servings that which matched a full-grown warg.

But then again, to each his own.

When all that were assembled had finished eating, there was once again, music and dancing. Pippin pulled me onto the dance floor, and after a couple of dances with him, I gave Merry a chance and danced two with him as well.

But by then their gazes were roaming to the elvish women, and I knew that they would give anything to dance with an elf. It was pitiful, so I decided to help them.

"Well boys, what would you say...if I could get an Elf to dance with the both of you?"

That perked them right up but Pippin asked suspiciously, "A female elf?"

"A beautiful female elf."

"And she'd dance with US, but separately right?" asked Merry.

"Oh of course, I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Well then, I say: yes please." Said Pippin.

"Me too," added Merry.

"Then what would you say if I told you that I could get the Evenstar herself to dance with you?"

"I would say... you're not telling the truth." Said Pippin, the grin completely gone from his face. Merry nodded agreement.

"I bet you that I could."

"I bet that you couldn't." Said Merry, unhappily. "I agree with Merry." Added Pippin.

"Good. We have a bet then. And if I win...you two will have to stand up and sing the elves a drinking song!" I said with a smile.

"And if WE win," started Merry (who had obviously taken over the negotiations), "We'll teach you a drinking song and YOU will have to stand up and sing it to the elves!" Said Merry with huge grin.

"Agreed." I said solemnly.

"Agreed." They echoed.

And with that, I went over to Arwen, and started politely, "Lady Arwen, my two companions, Merry and Pippin, have been waiting all night to be asked to dance by an elf..."

She smiled, "Umm hmmm..."

"And well, no one has asked them. And I was wondering...."

"If I might go over and have a dance with each of them, is that right?' She said, as her smile got bigger.

"That is exactly right. Would you?" I asked, casting her a pleading look.

"Of course I will." She said, and with that, went over to those two troublemakers, and talked quietly with them for a few moments.

Then, taking Merry's hand, she pulled him onto the dance floor.... And when his dance was finished, danced with Pippin as well.

Both of their faces were so bright, they could've out shined the beacons of Gondor. They walked over to me, hands in their pockets.

"Are you ready for that song then?" I asked, all innocence.

"You tricked us!" Said Merry, "Lady Arwen said that you had spent all afternoon with her."

"Wait, I must be missing something," I said with a grin, "How does that pertain to our bet?"

"You had inside information. You knew she'd dance with us. That's cheating." Said Pippin, all seriousness

Bit of stage fright there Pip? I thought mercilessly. "Actually, I didn't know FOR SURE that she'd dance with you. But, I thought my chances were pretty good." I said smugly.

"That's still cheating." Said Merry.

"No it's not. That's called a loop hole."

The both looked confused, not knowing exactly what a loop hole was.

"And anyways," I started, still grinning, "You both got your dances, and now the elves and I want our song."

In the end, two very red hobbits performed for the elves, their first hobbit drinking song. Which they enjoyed very much, and applauded for heartily.

And so ended my second day in The Last Homely House. In two more days, Frodo would be awake, and there would be one more hobbit to enjoy my stay with....

Author: I hope you all liked it! The tricksters were finally out-tricked! Can't wait to see the retaliation though a'?

And for all of you that don't know what 'Fallohidish' means... It is a type of hobbit. They are fairer in skin and hair, slimmer, loved adventures, and were more friendly with the elves than their cousins. They also had a knack for languages and literature.

(For more info on them, and the other two types of hobbits, drop me an email.)

I was going for humor, in this chapter as well, let me know if that's what came across!

Don't forget to REVIEW! Thanx!

Pippinsgal011890


	18. Retaliation, uh I think

Chapter18 (Even Better!)

The next day was pleasant. I had more lessons with Arwen (I can now actually say a few phrases in Elvish) and after snooping around a bit, I was able to find out where Sam had been hiding when he wasn't right next to Frodo...

He was in the gardens, learning as well. I left him too it. Preferring the rambunctious-ness and unpredictability of the tweens (damn, I just realized that I have been calling Merry a tween, when he is in fact, 33. I am deeply sorry. Though I will continue to do so, as it is simpler smiles)

I have to admit, I was a bit surprised that there was no retaliation on their parts, but I guess they decided better of it, finally figuring out what I was capable of...

I also had long talks with Aragorn, Gandalf, Bilbo, and even Gloin. Whom I found out had been staying at Rivendell for just over a month.

It was all quite enjoyable and... I tried to get Elrond alone, so I could converse with him as well, but unseen forces seemed to be keeping us apart.

My third day ended as uneventful as the last, the fourth followed suit. But on the fifth day it was all I could do to keep away from Fordo's bedside, and let things happen, as they should.

Instead, I forced myself to lessons and racked my brain as I tried to speak intelligently with Arwen in her own tongue. I let Pippin, Merry and especially Sam catch up with Frodo before I even approached him.

Arwen sensed something was on my mind, so after a while, she told me a couple of amusing stories about herself, Aragorn, and her father.

We laughed for awhile before my mind began to roam again, it was by that time, late afternoon, and she sent me off with her blessings...

I walked down the corridor to the hospital wing quietly. I stopped just outside the door, finding that I was almost hesitant to go in. I poked my head in the doorway anyway though, and found that Frodo was not alone, as Gandalf was seated and talking to him as well.

He noticed me first, and uttering polite excuses, made his leave as he ushered me in.

"Hello Merna, how long have you been up?" asked Frodo with a smile.

"Near the average of four days I guess. I awoke the first night. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes. And you? How's your hand?"

"I'm fine, they healed me up good." I showed him my palm, and he told me about his shoulder.

It was silent for a bit, so I made an idle comment, "Oh, did Gandalf tell you, the Evenstar is teaching me Elvish."

"Then that was you," he said with a grin, "I heard in my dreams, someone singing in Elvish, but I could tell it was not an elf."

I blushed, but smiled. "It was me, alright. And you're the only other person, besides Arwen that has ever heard me do it" I said.

"Not even Pippin?"

"No, I had thought it to be more of a special gift to you." I said quietly.

"I feel very privileged then, what else have you been up to?" He asked.

"Well, I out tricked Pippin and Merry two nights ago, and I had a couple good chats with Gandalf and Aragorn and their like..." I mumbled, not wanting to give away the facts that Bilbo, and Gloin were here as well.

"You out-tricked my cousins? I had thought that impossible, how ever did you achieve such a feat?"

"I made I bet. I told them that I could get the Lady Arwen to dance with them. Let's just say, they didn't think the possibility was very good, and they bet against the fact. They lost." I said, grinning widely.

"And just what did the losers have to do?" asked Frodo, thoroughly enjoying himself.

"Stand up, and sing the elves a drinking song. And I have to say, the elves rather enjoyed it."

Frodo didn't have anything to say to that, so he just laughed. I laughed with him, the humor of my jest, seemingly renewed.

I talked with Frodo for hours after that, perched on the end of his bed, filling him in on everything that had happened while he was asleep.

We exchanged information about the elves as well, and later, I even spoke a little elvish with him. I left just before dinner, and at the table I was greeted with the smiling and innocent faces of Merry and Pippin.

Too innocent. I knew then that they were up to something, but I didn't know quite what. As the dishes began to be passed out, I got my first glance at tonight's meal. The first course was somewhat of a soufflé, in a small crystal dish.

I picked up my tiny spoon and took a DAINTY bite, not sure what exactly was in this fine looking dish. As soon as the food passed my lips, I looked across the table at the tweens, who were seemingly waiting expectantly for my reaction.

I wondered why, the food was fine, though I admit it was unlike anything I had ever tasted, and the taste of it further more, gave no clue to its ingredients. I smiled at them, and took a larger bite.

Their expectant grins faded, and I began to suspect that they had laced my dish with something...but somehow, I had not received the one they had intended. With a shock, I looked around the table, trying to figure just who had gotten that particular dish.

Merry and Pippin were doing the same, worry etched in every line of THEIR faces, as we scanned the other diners' faces... but none were showing any reactions...

Suddenly, Gandalf's face turned a bright red, and his temples glistened. He looked very alarmed and reached for his wineglass, which he downed in one gulp. Whatever was wrong, seemed not to have dissipated, for he reached for his water next, and soon that was gone as well.

His problem still persisted. But now, not wanting do draw attention to himself, he sat very still with his mouth clamped shut.

"What did you do!" I hissed at the tweens from across the narrow table.

Both of the boys looked horrified, after fully realizing that it was indeed Gandalf's food they had tampered with, not mine.

They looked at each other, and then conspicuously down at their dishes. They didn't utter a sound.

The next course was served, and Gandalf received yet another unpleasant surprise, it would seem. This continued to happen to him throughout all of the meal. The only thing that was not fooled with was the dessert.

For no respectable hobbit would dare sabotage dessert.

As the meal ended, I suddenly felt very, very, very sorry for Merry and Pippin. As Gandalf did not look at all amused. And as the dancing and conversations commenced once again, he began to make his way over to the tweens...

I pulled him aside quickly though, determined to offer something on their behalf...

"Gandalf, wait." I began, chuckling nervously, not sure exactly how, oh lets just say, 'severely' they would catch it, from the ever wise Mithrandir...

"They meant YOU no harm. As I am almost positive, that their aim was on me. Somehow, the serving order must have gotten confused. And though I am sure they deserve some sort of punishment, I humbly ask you to go easy on them. I beg of you, at least allow them continue to be in proper mind and body." I finished with a grin.

"Do not worry yourself so, Merna. I will not damage them . . . . . . .badly." Gandalf said with a merciless smile.

He uttered the last word so quietly, I almost didn't hear it.

I then watched in silent amusement as he hauled both Merry and Pippin out into the corridor by their pointy ears.

I believe the count was now: Merna: 2, Tweens: 0.

? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?

Author: Ha ha ha haaaaaa! I win again, I mean Merna wins again. # cough #

Hope you all liked it. I had this typed for two days already before postage, but I was nursing a wounded ego for receiving so little reviews, that I waited.

That'll teach you! # sniff #

Thanx anyway, Pippinsgal011890 

But a big thank you to Halfblood Princess, for being so devoted and constant with her reviews, it has been VERY appreciated!


	19. Finally, The Council!

Chapter19

The next morning, after dressing and freshening up, I opened my door to go get something to eat, but I was met with the somber faces of Merry and Pippin. Who looked as if they had been waiting for me for some time.

"G'morning," I said, still half-asleep, "What are you two doing up so early?"

"Well, firstly, we're under orders from Gandalf, and secondly, we uh...wanted to spend the day with you." Said Merry.

I raised my eyebrows, "Uh huh...So let me get this straight, Gandalf wants me too keep you two out of mischief today, am I right?"

"Uh, almost exactly right." Said Pippin with a grin. "He also mentioned something about keeping out of earshot of a special council type thingy. It didn't sound too interesting to me anyway."

"Laching yrchs! ('Flaming orcs') That's today?!" I exclaimed.

"Oh...so then it is interesting?" Asked Pippin with a mischievous glance at Merry.

"No. It's not. It is just some gathering where everyone sits and talks, or, argues is more like it, all day long. As in, for HOURS on end. No, it's not very interesting at all." I drawled, trying to make it sound as uninviting as possible.

"I think we'll steer clear then, a' Pip?"

"Definitely."

"Well then boys, I was headed to the mess. But I guess now it's 'we' are headed to the mess." I said with a grin. I was positive that I could find something to do with those two all day.

They nodded and gave me big grins. I shook my head with a laugh. They were starting to remind me of two wayward puppies...

After breakfast, I headed to the library, tweens in tow. I figured that Arwen wouldn't mind a couple more students. And I was sure she would remember Merry and Pippin quite well.

I was right, Arwen didn't mind. But I didn't learn much that day either.

It seemed that a certain Elvish princess had a rather large collection of other cultures' drinking songs. And she was more than willing to add some more hobbit ones.

We spent most of the morning and into the afternoon singing about beer, and laughing.

I left the two young hobbits in her care and sneaked off to where the council was being held. I knew they would be just about finished, and I was determined to convince Elrond, and maybe everyone else that I should be included in the Fellowship.

Once I got near to the bushes surrounding the gathering place, I looked over my shoulder to make sure no one had followed me, and ran smack into Sam Gamgee in the process.

He toppled over with an 'oomph' and I landed on top of him. "Sorry!" I said quietly.

He nodded, but looked at me strangely, as if wondering how I knew about the council. I raised an eyebrow at him, but shook my head. Just then Frodo declared that he would take the ring.

Then it all proceeded to get very quiet. At that moment Sam sprang from hiding, "And I'm going with him. You can't send him into Mordor all alone!" Elrond agreed.

Then the other representations of Middle Earth's inhabitants declared their will to go as well, and it was almost decided when I came out of my hiding place too.

"I shan't be left behind either." I said clearly, noting as all eyes fell upon me. Most of them looked mocking. Especially Boromir man of Gondor.

I gulped but continued. "You have someone to represent all of Middle Earth's people, but where is the representor for the women...of...of...Middle Earth?"

"My Lord, she does have a point," said Gandalf with a chuckle, as he placed his hand on Elrond's shoulder.

"No Mithrandir. I cannot allow it. If she joins, the other hobbits will want to as well." Said Elrond sternly.

I looked up at him, defiant and unmoved.

"And what would be the harm in that? Perhaps they serve some greater porpoise. Perhaps they deserve to go as well." Said Gandalf, sticking with me.

Elrond shook his head, face still filled with doubt. "Are you sure of what you speak of?' He asked Gandalf, making eye contact. Gandalf nodded.

With a sigh, Elrond continued, "Very well. Now that all is decided, the council is adjourned. We have represented the good forces of Middle Earth as a whole, and they shall from this point on, be known as 'The Fellowship of the Ring'.

At that point, mutterings of agreement and disagreement were uttered, as the company broke.

Then Bilbo came over to me and said as he patted my shoulder, "Very good my girl. Very good indeed. You had him there...no one to represent the women! It makes me feel very good to know that someone with a mind like yours will be accompanying Frodo." He finished with a laugh.

I beamed. That was high praise coming from Bilbo. I turned and smiled at Frodo. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

As if to answer his unspoken question I said, "Well, I couldn't just let you go into the Wilds without someone with a set of wits on them like mine!" I gave him a big grin to match his own.

Then I darted off to tell Pippin and Merry the good news...

####################################

Author: So it's really short this time. But this was the last chapter that would be boring stuff. Now it should get interesting.

I know this chapter was a little weird too. And I was actually fooling around with the idea of rewriting it. But I decided better of it.

Let me know what you thought of it though, and Thanx ahead of time.

Pippinsgal011890

Also 'Laching yrchs' was of my own creation entirely. It is my version of what an elvish swear would be. Ha ha haaa! Enjoy!


	20. Allies, right?

Chapter20

After telling Merry and Pippin about our being included and what not, I went to roam the halls for a while.

And it seemed that every where I went, people knew who I was.

I was no longer just 'the female halfling'. And I heard mutters of scorn for being the only female in a company of all males, along with words of hope, encouragement, and doubt.

I turned them a deaf ear, but I also knew that the rumors had been started by someone who had been in that council. And I knew almost for sure who that could possibly be. Boromir.

But, being the plucky lass that I am, I just brushed it off, and decided that I would just have to work extra hard to prove myself.

Later that day, I made it a point to find, and greet each one of my future companions separately. I sought out Legolas first. Knowing that he was the easy going one. When I found him I started with a proper elf greeting.

He smiled and nodded at me. And I knew I was right to start with him. I smiled back and asked, "Do you mind if we speak common? My elvish isn't the best."

"That's fine by me. So...you're Merna. The tenth companion and representation for all of middle earth's women." He said, all knowing like.

"Yes, that would be me." I said nodding, "I was just wondering...what is your opinion on my being allowed to go. I already know that some are not too happy. I guess you could say I am scouting out allies. Trying to find who's friend and who's foe, that such thing." I said, very comfortable.

"Ah, I see. Well my young halfling, you may count me friend. I see no problem with allowing women to fight. Of my own kind, we don't discriminate. All of our women can defend themselves with a bow, as well as the occasional sword. It is good you are going. A lesson of sorts to others." He said slowly.

And I knew that even though his looks are young, he had the wisdom of one beyond my year reckoning. I finished my talk with him quickly, and moved onto my next target: Gimli.

I found him lingering by the kitchens, probably hoping for ale. So, seeking different tactics, I sneaked around into the other door, filled two mugs, and managed to walk out right in front of the very disgruntled dwarf.

"Oh!" I said, seemingly very surprised, "Gimli son of Gloin, I did not see you there!"

"Hrumph...I guess that's ok lass." He said, taking good notice of the drinks in my hands.

"You are gracious," I said, laying it on thick as I took a seat beside him. "Here," I said offering him the other mug. "I can usually only drink one anyway. I don't know what possessed me to get two."

"Well, then I thank you for it." He said, eyes already on the amber liquid. I smiled inwardly; I had him half into my net...

"It surprised me, didn't it surprise you?" I asked, all innocence, sipping quietly.

"Hmmm? What surprised you?" He said looking up from his drink.

"Well, that Elrond should allow Legolas to accompany the Fellowship. I knew that it needed an elf, but I mean really...With knowledge at hand of the past grievances between his father and your father. I would have made a different decision, myself."

I said, silently praying that this would not effect their future bond in any way.

"I know what you mean lass. Any elf is bad enough, but the PRINCE of Mirkwood?"

"But I guess there's nothing for it though is there? We are a Fellowship and all. And we do have a lot of different people coming. There was bound to be conflicts. Like for say, you and the elf," I said, noting his smile as I called Legolas 'The Elf'.

"And well, I am sure that Boromir wishes that I would not be going at all..." I finished.

At the mention of a conflict with me, he looked almost guilty. As if he had been thinking that way himself.

"Do YOU mind that I am going?" I asked, giving him a bright but troubled smile.

He hesitated, then said, "Nah...you're a good lass. Mayhap you'll be useful in the end."

I smiled. "Thank you Gimli. Does that make us friends then?"

"Aye, that it does." He said as he hopped off the bench. "Thanks for the brew."

"You're welcome." I said.

I had found my second ally. Now it was onto what would surely be my toughest challenge yet...Boromir, Man of Gondor.

I found HIM in the courtyard practicing weapons. I had already come up with a tactic perfect for this cause, I hope. I tied up my hair tightly, before approaching. Wanting to firstly, get rid of a couple of my feminine qualities.

When I came into sight and out of the shadows, he gave me his attention. So, I began...

"Boromir, why do you doubt me so?" I asked, the question also in my eyes.

He stopped mid-stroke, "Doubt you?" He snapped, plainly not amused.

"Yes, doubt. That is the only excuse I can think of, that justifies your atrocious behavior towards me. Do you think that I am so weak, I will fail the Fellowship? I am stronger than you know." I snapped back, ready to play his game.

"Women have no use in battle and war." He said quietly, going back to swinging his sword.

"How would you know?" I snapped again, not appreciating at all, his dismissive tone towards me.

"Have you ever accompanied a woman into the battle field? And just how is it that you have the infinite wisdom to judge my worth, when you don't know the slightest thing about me?"

"I know that you are a woman." He said smugly.

"And I know that you are as sexist as they come. But complements won't get us anywhere." I said, glaring impudently.

He guffawed, but didn't say another word.

"We are stuck as companions anyway you put it." I started. "And none of the others find me unsatisfactory for my part. But what bothers you about me so badly that you have to go and start talk and rumors behind my back?" I finished severely.

"It goes against the grain." He mumbled.

"This all does! Or have you not noticed? A Shireling ring bearer, a Fellowship of hobbits, men, dwarves and Elf kind? I mean really, what is normal about it?" I said, voice heightened.

"Women still...." He started.

"Enough Boromir, eldest son of the Steward of Gondor. I have heard you petty excuses. But you have not presented anything that would keep me from even thinking of not going."

Then he just shut his trap, and refused to speak to me anymore, as it would now seem.

"I would die for you Boromir." I almost shouted, "WE are companions... and though your head may be full of rocks, and your will stubborn, we are STILL companions. And a day may come when we have to choose between life, and one another. What will your choice be?" I finished wisely.

Then I turned on heel, and left him standing there, decked out for glory, but having received only a sound lashing from my sharp tongue...

Author: I hope you all liked. I am still very hurt that my review numbers have gone down so low. But thank you to those faithful to me.

I hope I portrayed the characters well. I know some of you were interested to meet Legolas, but I didn't put much here.... yet.

Let me know what you thought! And as always, REVIEW!

Thanx, Pippinsgal011890


	21. Wait, is it supposed to do that?

Chapter21 (THE perfect age)

As I said, I left him standing there. I figured I had handled that situation as calmly and rationally as I could. I knew winning over Boromir wasn't going to be as easy as strait-forward talk, or a mug of beer...but I'll admit that I thought he would be more accepting.

Now I had no choice but to accept my own fate. I was stuck with someone, a particularly dangerous someone who didn't like me.

"Laching yrchs, what did I get myself into?" I breathed.

But as it would turn out, there would be a change in Boromir soon....

As you all know, Gandalf insisted that we wait until spring until the quest was started. And so, we were stuck in Rivendell for a grand total of two months, or almost that.

The day dawned gloriously. The final one I would see from my bed in The Last Homely house for a long time. I sighed and got up.

The elves must put something into their food I swear. Because now my hair was at least three, yes three, inches longer, and I swear I was taller. The others as well.

I had thought about cutting my tresses too, but remembering the journey through the snow, I figured I would welcome their weight and warmth before the end.

Now I packed up my things into a small green backpack that was provided for me. And sighed again. I'll admit, I was very reluctant to leave.

Coming out of my door I turned to see Pippin coming out of his. "Good morning Pip," I said groggily. He nodded and rubbed his eyes. I smiled. Pippin was not a morning person.

Merry, Sam and Frodo came next, and we all gathered, then walked as a group to say farewell to our gracious hosts and hostesses.

I was sad to say goodbye to Arwen, and there was a serving boy that I have to admit I would miss as well... (Ha ha)

We were at the last gate when Arwen came out once more. I had been holding Clenna's reins, but I passed them to Pippin, and trotted over the short distance to her.

"Here," she started, not even out of breath. And she handed me a small leather bound book, inkwell and feather pen. Tied to the cover of the book was a tiny and smooth wooden flute, about three and a half inches long.

"Thank you Arwen, these gifts will be precious to me, forever." I said. She had been like a best friend to me, and I was really going to miss her.

"It's alright. They are just small tokens. The book is an Elvish dictionary of sorts. There are some blank pages in the back for you to fill in if you like. Don't stop your lessons." She said smiling.

"Uataer." I said, using the elvish word for 'never'. I made the farewell gesture, then turned and walked back to the others, who were starting to look impatient.

But after I took a few steps she said urgently, "If you play that flute just right, something will happen. It's a wonderful surprise, but you must play exactly the right tune. I thought you could have some fun with it, in your spare time."

She smiled at me and waved. I waved back, and then we left...

We were back to traveling. This time with a few more companions to be sure, but it was walking all the same. First, we were all just silent. But then, everyone, especially Pip and I, got very bored.

So we started telling tales of home and family. Legolas had quite a few interesting ones about he and his brothers. But that got old very quickly as well.

Then, I whipped out my flute and blew a couple notes. They were clear and crystal sounding. And even though I never used to be able to play anything, I could play this flute.

Night came swiftly, and as a treat, when Gandalf and the others were smoking, he turned the otherwise gray and boring smoke, into wonderful whirls of color, and little pictures.

I slept serenely that night, besides the fact of being surrounded by guys...I did set my bedroll pretty close to Pippin's though. I knew he'd protect me. Smiles

We traveled on for days after that, and at each rest, Boromir would teach the tweens swordsman skills. I didn't really have a knack for the sword though. And after having the one Aragorn gave me sheared off, I decided not to try my luck anymore.

But before I had left Elrond's company, I had requested a bow and quiver. And I had gotten one. It was beautiful polished wood and sinew string. And almost as tall as I was. Though to the elves or anyone else, it would have been a short bow. And I had also received two small, but very full quivers of arrows.

So, after a couple of days, I worked up enough courage to ask Legolas to teach me. I would've asked Aragorn, but he seemed to have a lot on his mind at present.

And I mean whom better to teach me then the tall, and strong and handsome, and flexible prince of Mirkwood? Blushes, coughs He is after all, an elf; and a really good shot.

Of course, valiantly Legolas agreed. And so began my lessons.

After many days we reached the mountain pass. And as much as I wanted to say something and spare us all the time and effort, I didn't.

And we made our way. In good time of course, that is until the snow started. It was freezing, and we were all layered in clothing. But I knew it wouldn't help. We stumbled on blindly through the snow. The wind was horrendous.

My feet were icy and numb within hours. I could hear the chattering of teeth and the curses mumbled under breath. Soon I couldn't take it anymore. I fell and landed face first in the drifts. My chapped lips started to bleed, and I could taste the coppery warmth of my own blood.

Merry picked me up, and stood me on my feet then walked close by. I leaned on him from time to time, and noticed that Pippin was doing the same with Sam.

It was so cold. Like nothing I have ever felt before. And soon, us little folk were huddled in a secure bunch of five; desperate for warmth. I couldn't think beyond just moving my feet, and talk seemed impossible.

Then suddenly Boromir cried out, "Gandalf we must stop, I am starting to fear for the little ones. They are so cold."

"We can't permit that I am afraid. If we stop, the drifts will cover us entirely. We'll have to continue on as best we can." He shouted back.

Boromir stopped in his tracks, "Here then, Aragron, Legolas, Gandalf, help me!" and with that he came over and picked up Pippin and I. "We'll have to carry them."

I was surprised that he had picked me up. No, I was stunned.

In the end, Gandalf took Frodo, Legolas took Merry, and Aragorn took Sam. Who protested being a burden, until Aragorn silenced him.

Boromir was the only one with two. And after a couple of hours I could tell we were weighing down on him. His steps were slower, and he kept rearranging his arms. I was pretty warm now, though my feet were still cold. So I squirmed out of his arms.

I landed on my bottom in the snow, but I got up and dusted myself off. I would walk on my own.

Then I pulled out my flute again, just as Legolas turned and shouted, "There is a fell voice on the wind!"

Minutes later, we came to a small impression in the rocky side, a cave almost. We halted, and soon had a fire going. It was still cold as death though. There was idle chitchat, then I started to play my flute.

Just little tunes, when suddenly it grew hot. I sucked in a breath in surprise, before I dropped it. And it lay glowing on the snowy ground like an ember. Just then I noticed that I was WARM.

It was like being wrapped in fleece, and sitting in front of a real hearth. I picked the flute up again, and repeated the same pattern, just four simple notes, and received another blast of warmth.

I remembered then, that I had played the same pattern days ago, and I had been thirsty at the time. And though my water skin had been almost out, the last time I checked it, it was full when I went to take a drink.

I realized then that the flute provides you with what you really need at the time you play the correct notes. If only in small quantities.

"Pippin, c'mere quick. I want to show you something." I said loud enough so only he would hear. He came right away, curiosity getting the better of him.

"What is it Merna?" He asked, face eager.

"It's my flute. Here, play these notes once." I said, and instructed him to which ones.

He did and suddenly he looked up at me in surprise, "I'm warm...it's warm!" He exclaimed. I beamed, I thought it would work on others.

I called the rest of the hobbits over after that, then Gimli and Legolas, then Aragorn. All were surprised at the effects of the music, and thanked me.

Gandalf came over next, without my calling him, having noticed the hubbub. "What's all this now?" He asked. Then he got his turn.

"Remarkable, where did you get this?" He asked looking at me sternly.

I smiled, "No Gandalf, I didn't pinch it. The Evenstar gave it to me, I swear."

"Ah, then you will be sure to take good care of that little whistle, won't you?" He said with a smile and a wink.

I nodded, then went over to where Boromir sat, facing the fire and trying to warm his hands. I put one of my small hands on his arm.

He looked at me, and I played the notes on my flute. "Here, play that." I said, handing him my treasure.

He gave me a queer look, but played it. Then he sighed, and leaned back.

"Are you warm?" I asked.

"Yes," He nodded, "Thank you." He handed back the flute.

I smiled big, "Thanks for the ride. I owed you. Does this make us uh...friends then, Boromir?"

He smiled, "Yes, I think that it does."

I was very glad, and I reminded myself to say thank you to the Lady Arwen, if and when I see her again. Her gifts really are precious...

Author: Yea, another chapter. Review please.

Thanx Pippinsgal011890 


	22. Wargs, and the Kracken

Chapter22

We stayed in that freezing little nook for what seemed like hours. The debating commenced, and arguments broke out.

Gimli was all for going through The mines of Moria, but Gandalf and the others didn't feel that that was the best was to go.

It was chaos, and I was sure that Saruman could hear the racket we were making all the way back in Isenguard without the Palantir's help.

Eventually, the choice was thrust upon Frodo, and thinking to leave the bitter cold behind, agreed to go through Moria. But of course I already knew that.

And so we left the mountain, and traveled on towards Moria. As the night grew closer, the sky turned gray and dusky. We walked on for hours, but we had to rest as nightfall approached...

We camped beneath some trees, and though we were far from the mountains, the wind still held their bitter cold. It howled loudly through the spring foliage.... Wait, it howled....

Quickly I rummaged through my pack and in split seconds found my book, and the place we were at. 'Oh my goodness!" I thought.

Discretely, I readied my bow, praying that no one would notice.

"Oh how the wind howls!" Cried Aragorn "It is howling with wolf voices. The wargs have come west of the mountains!"

"Need we wait until morning then? The hunt is up," Said Gandalf, "It is as I said. But who wishes to travel south at night, with wild wolves on his tail?"

"Then let us start as soon as it is light tomorrow, if we can," Started Boromir, "The wolf that one hears is worse than the orc that one fears."

"True," Aragorn shot back, "But where the warg howls, there also the orc prowls."

"I wish I had taken Elrond's advice," muttered Pippin, he shivered. Sam nodded but said, "Aye, I understand you, Mr. Pippin, but we have some stout friends here, and I don't think a wolf's belly is what's in store for ol' Gandalf.

I reached over and took hold of Pippin's hand, gave it a squeeze. With a grateful look at Sam, I smiled. He knew how scared Pippin was...

Later, around a fire we sat, hoping the light would keep the wargs away, and at bay. Guards were posted, and the others and I tried to sleep.

No one lay down though, instead, we huddled shoulder to shoulder, or back to back. Our companions as our pillows.

I went to check on the poor ponies who stood, the whites of their eyes showing in terror. The calls were all around us now, some nearer and some farther. In comfort, I stoked their soft muzzles, and whispered to them. Still, they were tense.

Sighing, I went back to the others, but there seemed to be no room for me. Heads lolled, and arms were thrown about the pile of hobbits that was Frodo, Sam, Pippin and Merry.

Pippin was on the end, and seeing an open spot, I sneaked in, and curled up half in his arms. His arm tightened around me, and I smiled. I closed my eyes and tried to doze like the others....

But my eyes snapped open, as suddenly Gandalf shouted, holding his staff aloft, "Listen hound of Sauron! Gandalf is here. Fly if you value your foul skin! I will shrivel you from tail to snout, if you come within this ring."

I sprang up as the others did so, and I reached for my bow. The wolf snarled and sprang forwards with a great leap but Legolas loosed an arrow, and as it buried itself in the warg's throat, it let out a dying cry.

The clouds began to shift, as the night grew silent as death, then without warning we were enveloped in a storm of fierce howls. A great host of the wretched beasts had gathered around us, and was starting an attack on every side.

"Fling fuel on the fire!" Gandalf cried to us urgently, "Draw your blades, and stand back to back!"

Sam and Frodo paired and Pippin began to run towards Merry. I gave a wry smile, no one would ever replace Merry in Pippin's heart, not even me. But it was all the same, I had my bow, and I planned to take up my place beside Legolas.

Fixing a quiver on my back quickly, and grabbing my bow, I ran and stood beside the prince. I passed Gimli, who was standing and wielding his dwarf-axe, a fire in his eyes, and Aragron and Boromir, who looked ready for anything.

Legolas was as calm as if this were just an everyday activity, though his bow was singing through the night. Turning my eyes to the battle, I turned just as a small warg began to sneak towards me.

Gritting my teeth, I aimed an arrow right between the two lamplights that were her eyes, and fired. My bow twanged brilliantly, and though I hadn't aimed there, my arrow tore through the soft flesh beneath her throat. She fell like a stone and I found my next target...

Then like thunder in a storm, Gandalf boomed "Naur an edraith ammen! Naur dan i ngaurhoth!" I released another arrow, and looked behind me as a great pine tree burst into leaf and bloom of blinding flame.

Legolas let fly his last arrow, and it kindled as it sang through the air and buried itself within the heart of the great wolf Chieftain...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

We had finally reached the gates into Moria, but as a result, we were still stuck outside, the doors were shut and locked, as it were. And I knew that now, the two ponies, who had come so far with us would be set loose...

Without a word to anyone, I went over to Clenna, and began taking off her tack. Packs hit the ground with a thump, and it was so quiet, that the noise reverberated like thunder in the silence.

Now there was nothing on her back anymore, and I brushed her down as best I could with my hands. My eyes were blurry with tears, and I realized how much I was going to miss her. I wrapped my arms around her stout chest, and laid my cheek against her neck.

I felt her nuzzle my back, then I pulled away, and removed her makeshift bridle. I Looked up, and saw that the company was watching me. I turned to Sam and gave him a teary smile.

"The mines are no place for a pony, Sam. But I'm sure Clenna and Bill will find their way back home alright."

He nodded then went through a similar ritual with Bill. Then Gandalf came with words of comfort for us, and a sort of spell of protection for poor Bill and Clenna. I hoped with all my might that the pair would find their way back to Rivendell alright. As Gandalf had said.

When he was finished, we took our mounts and leading them away from the gate, sent them on their way.

As Boromir cast his stone into the pool, I had had enough. I was not just going to let us go to all the trouble of fighting the stupid monster thing, so instead I marched up to the door and shouted at it in anger "MELLON!"

The entire company jumped, and turned to me, but Gandalf smiled. Then, cursing my stupidity, I dashed for Frodo, and shoving him down the first three steps shouted to the others "Come hurry! Hurry you fools! It's coming!" Then I turned to Frodo who looked very much alarmed, "Run Frodo! Run, it wants you! Go!" I cried at him.

I was still standing aloft at the height of the stairs, when suddenly, I felt myself being grabbed . . .by my hair. I screamed.

The wretched creature swung me about like a mad thing. And I screamed again. I heard the cries of my fellows, and then I heard an arrow whiz past my ear.

Then thinking as best I could with the pain of my scalp, I pulled out the small knife I carried in my belt, and began hacking relentlessly at my hair.

I heard it ripping against the dull blade, and then suddenly I was falling. I hit the icy water with a smack, and sinking with the weight of my pack, I screamed again, and got a mouth full of water.

I began to struggle towards the surface, dragging my pack with me. It had the Evenstar's gifts inside it, and I was not about to lose them. I opened my eyes and looked through the inky water, and then I saw it.

The thing that had grabbed me fit the exact description of what I knew to be the Kracken. It's steel gray eyes locked on me, and I felt myself grabbed my another tentacle, this one went around my waist.

It thankfully lifted me out of the churning water, and I took gulps of air. Desperately, I tried to cut the straps of my pack, using the blade that was still clutched in my palm. I wrenched it off my back and threw it at my companions.

"Help Me!" I screamed. Knowing full well that they were trying. And not thinking of what else to do, I took my knife and plunged it into the tentacle that held me. Pushing through the soft flesh, I buried my arm almost up to the shoulder.

The kracken let out a blood-curdling cry, and it's grip loosened. I pulled my arm out, noting with disgust, the welling of purple green blood around the wound. And, my eyes alight with terror; I wrenched myself from its grip, and jumped as far towards the shore as I could...

It wasn't enough, and I was in the water again. This time, without the bulkiness of my pack I could swim a bit more, and I struggled with all my might towards the surface again.

Once I broke it, I swam towards shore, hearing the battle cries of Gimli and the shouts of encouragement from those I believed to be Pippin and Merry.

I swam harder, and as a wave was created by the rolling body of the kracken, I was flung upon the rock.

Stout arms hauled me up, and I looked up into the worried face of Legolas. He sprinted down the hold, as the others followed suit...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Author: Woo hoo! What a chapter. I noticed that lately, they have been kinda short, and choppy with not much excitement, or dialouge. I decided to change that!

Let me know what you thought, and please review. I LURVE getting reviews, and appreciate them very much. Thank you to those who do review!

Many thanx, Pippinsgal011890


	23. It Makes One think That They're Compensa...

Chatper23

I guess you could say I was in a state of shock afterwards. I knew what was going on around me, I saw it, heard it, but I wasn't apart of it. It was like being a prisoner in my own body.

I knew that Pippin called my name and held my hand, and Frodo stood over me, Sam and Merry near by. Legolas spoke rapidly with Aragorn in elvish, and Gimli and Boromir looked out of place.

It was strange, this feeling, like walking around in complete darkness, yet seeing as clear as anything. I wanted badly to smile at Frodo, squeeze Pippin's hand, but I couldn't. I couldn't feel my mouth, my legs, my hands.

But I knew. I knew what they were all doing. Then I sank deeper. I was not looking at their faces anymore, but I could still sense them. Instead I saw the Shire, Minas Tirith, Edoras... I was everywhere at once, like the wind.

And it was amazing. I could see the Rohirrim on patrol, and Grima Wormtongue whispering in Theoden's ear....... Captain Faramir studying maps...I saw it all and I knew it all.

Then I was whisked away, and my vision misted. When it was clear again, I saw myself, though I was different... I saw how it would be, with Pippin, after we were wed.

My stomach was round with his son. And I was smiling. Pippin looked different, but the same. The mischief faded, but still in his eyes. Almost replaced by something else...something that I couldn't quite name...

His arms were around my shoulders, and then....

Then I gasped, and began to cough. I sat up quickly, and felt strong hands brace my back. I coughed up water, tepid and black, tinged with a metallic green that I knew to be the color of the Kracken's blood.

I gasped, and breathed in air, stale, the air of the Mines. I looked to see who was holding me up, and saw Gandalf.

I wiped my mouth. "How long was I down like that?" I asked shakily.

"Only minutes, before I could reach you." Gandalf answered.

"Minutes?" It had felt like hours, days even.

"Yes, and only a few. Do you know why you felt the way you did? Or saw the things you saw?" He said, that look in his eyes.

"I have a feeling. Was it because I swallowed that thing's blood?"

"Yes. That was called an Oemoriagrae. Though I have also know it to be called other things. Its blood is very potent, and had many uses. One of which, is future-sight, wizards and seers typically use it."

"Well, if it's used all the time, why did it effect me so much?" I asked, puzzled now.

He looked at me quizzically; "I did not mean it the way it sounded. Only wizards and seers use it at all, is what I meant. And never in as large a quantity as you had. Just a drop or two is enough to launch you months into the future, or sometimes the past."

"Oh, does it have any lasting effects?" I asked, afraid almost, for the answer.

"No, no, my dear. Not many, and not any serious ones; perhaps a headache, or upset stomach, is all." He said with a smile.

I tried to smile back but suddenly; I could feel the pounding of my scalp. And then, with stupid fingers I felt the damage I had done to my hair. It was uneven and the ends were ragged. I would say I had lost about a foot, a foot and a half in some places.

I sighed to myself. Then turned to the others, "Sam, did you bring any scissors? Even little ones?"

"Well, um, yes I did. They're in my pack." He answered, reddened.

"Good. Can I have them please, I need to finish this..." I waved exaggeratedly at my hair.

He nodded, and soon, with a pair of sewing scissors I was snipping away with a vengeance. I felt so stupid. This was what I got for messing with things that shouldn't be messed with. If I had just let the stupid thing grab Frodo, we would have avoided all this.

But on the other hand, it felt good to know that I had spared him this episode... I was thinking this rather intensely as I cut, and suddenly I stopped. In my hand I held a three-inch long piece of hair, instead of one inch one; like the ones I had trimmed off the rest of my head.

"Oh my good lord." I gasped. I'm butchering myself, I thought. I turned and looked at everyone else. They were staring at me. And some of their mouths were a gape at my shabby attempt at haircutting. I blushed.

"Ahem..." I started, then I looked them over trying to determine who was best suited for what I was about to ask... "Do any of you...well...know how to cut hair?" Many of them opened their mouths to answer, and Pippin looked particularly eager.

"Wait, no, let me finish that, I meant do any of you know how to cut a GIRL'S hair, so it comes out at least halfway decent?" They all looked at each other; and I remembered I was talking to men, no matter what the size, or the species.

Hesitantly I picked up the scissors myself again... "Sam can cut hair, right Frodo?" Said Pippin, "He's cut yours before, I remember."

"Yes, Sam can cut hair. He does a good job. Sam, cut her hair, please." Said Frodo. And though he had said please, it was not a request, it was an order, from Master to servant.

"Yes, Mr. Frodo." Said Sam, as he walked over to me, face scarlet yet again. I handed the scissors to him, smiled, and sat down. I would try not to say anything that was going to make him more nervous.

"Thank you Sam, this is a big favor. And just so you don't go into this blindly, could you bring the cut, up just to my shoulders please?" I said, testing the waters, like.

But I don't think he heard me. When Sam puts his mind to a task, there's no turning it to anything else. And I guessed I would just be trusting his judgement. So I closed my eyes, and forgot about what was happening to my head.

In the background I could hear little conversations starting, and every once and I while, I heard noises of good favor. But when he started cutting 'round my face, I got a little nervous, and I hoped to god that he wouldn't give me a fringe.

"Done." He pronounced. And with quick hands he swept hair off my shoulders and back.

I shook my head, it felt light, and I could just feel hair brush my lower neck. I reached up my hands, and felt it, it was all one length that fell above my shoulders, and draped angled around my face perfectly.

"Thank you Sam," I said with a laugh, "Hopefully I won't be caught by the hair again." I got up, and briskly walked towards Gandalf.

"We won't get through Moria just sitting around you know." I told him.

Gandalf smiled and nodded. "She's right, lets go..."

&&&

"Gimli, how can your kind stand it down here?" I asked. The stale air was making my head feel tight and fuzzy.

"What do you mean lass?" He asked, genuinely puzzled.

"Well, for one thing, the air. For another, the darkness." I spat. I had to admit, I did have a headache, AND a stomachache, and I was feeling rather irritable.

"This is not a finished hall yet, is why it is so un-welcoming." He said, plainly not detecting my discomfort, or the rudeness of my tone. "Once we get to my cousin Balin's he will give us a royal welcome. Cold ale, warm hearths, and meat fresh off the bone." Gimli finished with a hearty smile.

Then I felt bad, knowing exactly what we would find awaiting us in Balin's hall.

He then continued to blather on about dwarf traditions, dwarf architecture and anything else he could think of that in the slightest way pertained to his kind. Though, I must say, I did in enjoy the particular subject of the gold and jewels they mined. He even told me a bit about mithril.

At some point though, I stopped commenting on what he had to say, and just nodded every now and then and went 'umm hmm'.

Legolas came by once, and smiling, leaned down as he walked to whisper in my ear,

"The dwarves build great halls; it makes one think that they might be compensating for something." He laughed and strode on. (I know that's from Shrek, but it fits here doesn't it? Ha, ha)

"I heard that, elf!" Shouted Gimli. And I doubled over in mirth.

The rest of the company looked eager to be in on the joke, but none, it would seem were willing to press Gimli, Legolas or me about it.

Gandalf and Gimli, leaders of our group, often stopped, or paused really, and tried to decide which way we should go. Gandalf mostly had the final word, but Gimli's help was appreciated.

But this one time at present, the 'pause' was much longer than usual, and everyone got very nervous. Thinking they had lost the way. I wanted badly to look it up in my book, but I couldn't very well ask for someone to bring light to the pages for me, now could I?

It would raise suspicion, and the others might also, want to read my books. For lack of better things to do. So instead, I decided to play the flute, and see just what we needed most at this point in time.

I laughed after I was finished. In my hand I held a small wax candle. A candle only, but no light or flint. I played the flute a number of more times, deciding to stock up on candles while it wanted to give me them. It stopped, after the tenth candle. As I suspected it would.

"Does anyone have a flint?" I asked, and my voice echoed.

"Yes, but what is the use? We have no candles." Said Boromir, as he held out to me, a small piece of flint.

I took it, and set up five little candles. When they were lit, I imagined the looks of surprise on my companion's faces. Then I handed out a candle to each hobbit. "Does anyone else want one?" I asked, smugly.

No one said yes, but Aragorn laughed, and said, "I think it is not wise to underestimate hobbits. They always prove us otherwise."

He continued to laugh, then Gandalf finally got up, and began to walk down a tunnel. "He's remembered!" said Merry, and Gandalf answered him, "Well, yes and no, but the air smells less foul down here, and when in doubt, follow your nose."

I laughed and trotted off after them, holding my candle aloft to light the way...

&&&

When we reached the Entry way into Balin's, I cringed. It was so dark, and our candles had already burned down so low, they did not shed much light anymore.

The doors were opened, and we began to walk through the inky blackness. I tripped, and almost fell before I caught myself. The others were the same.

"Gandalf! Can you brighten your staff? It is even harder to see in here." Said Merry.

Gimli meanwhile, was telling us all of the welcome we would receive from his cousins.

"This is not a great hall," said Boromir, when the staff was lit, and we could see clearly, "It is a tomb."

Small skeletons lay scattered, as if they had died in battle. Those of dwarves, and orcs alike. Gimli cried out, "No, NOO!" and I had tears in my eyes for him.

He walked up to a granite casket and on it deeply graven was: BALIN SON OF FUNDIN, LORD OF MORIA.

Gimli cast his hood over his face, and Frodo said, "He is dead, I had feared it so."

We stood silent, beside the grave of Balin, and I gave my sympathies to him, and his company, as well as to Gimli. I heard Legolas mutter a prayer in Elvish as well.

Gandalf found the log, of their tasks and began to read aloud from it. As the company, drifted apart in silence.

"It is grim reading," Gandalf finally said. "And I fear their end was cruel," He then read aloud some more "'We cannot get out. We cannot get out. They have taken the Bridge and second hall. Frar and Loni and Nali fell there... We cannot get out, the end comes,' And then—'Drums, drums in the deep. They are coming. 'There is nothing more." Finished Gandalf.

Suddenly there was a rolling BOOM that seemed to come from depths below. WE sprang towards the door. DOOM, DOOM it came again, as if the whole caverns of Moria were a drum.

"They are coming!" Cried Legolas.

"We cannot get out." Said Gimli in despair.

"Shut the doors, and wedge them." Said Aragorn, taking charge.

"No, we must not be trapped as they were, keep the east door ajar, we will go out that way if we get the chance." Gandalf answered.

And we readied ourselves for battle...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Author: I hope you all liked it! Yeah! Another chapter, sorry I'm not updating in multiples lately, but I made this chapter pretty long to try and make up for it.

Tell me what you thought, and as soon as this is posted, and when I get a couple reviews, I'll put up the next chap. Promise!

Oh, and when Merna was under (With the krackens blood) and she saw those visions (the Pippin ones), it was sort of a preview of the sequel to 'Sorrow Fills the Hearts of Many'

(I don't have a title for that one yet, but ideas on that would be appreciated.) I have every intention of writing that one, as soon as this one is finished.

Thanx Pippinsgal011890


	24. Nasty orcses and Cave Trollies!

Chapter24

Boromir and Aragorn sprang forward, and with abandoned axes, barricaded the northern doors.

"They have a cave troll." Boromir said with a tight smile.

"Let them come!" Roared Gimli, "There is one dwarf in Moria who still draws breath!"

Legolas, Aragorn and I readied our bows, as the others drew swords. The door was smashing, breaking in. As soon as a whole big enough was made, we loosed arrows. I heard the screams of goblins as they were struck.

The wood splintered and shattered, and we were engulfed in a wave of goblins, or orcs, I guess. These ones were fit for the dark with large lamp-like green eyes, and nimble bodies.

They were followed closely by the troll, and he became my number one target. I stood just beside Legolas, and as he picked off orcs, I fired as many shots as I could into the trolls face, and neck.

The noise was horrendous; there were the shrieks and howls of the orcs, the shouts and battle cries of my companions, and the bugle of the troll. Along with the smashing of rock, the clang of swords, and the whiz of arrows.

This is amazing, let me tell you. In the books, as well as the movies (I had seen all three) no one ever got hit with an enemy arrow. NO ONE. I don't know if that's what made me foolhardy, or maybe it was just my own stupid confidence, but when I saw that troll go for Frodo, I just forgot everything else.

"Frodo!" I screamed, and leapt out from behind Legolas.

Trying to keep my head low, I dashed towards him, fitting an arrow to the string as I went. I fired up, and hit the troll in the soft skin underneath the chin, and he let out a murderous cry...

He turned, and obviously seeing me as an extreme annoyance, tried to smash me. I darted away, and tried to run, but then I felt extreme pain. I looked, and saw an arrow protruding from my shoulder.

I screamed, and threw myself on the ground, in an effort to remove myself as a target. The troll, seeing his chance, turned and swung his club down in a wide arc. It landed on the ground next to me, and I was thrown back a few feet.

I screamed again. While it aimed another blow, and I tried to crawl away...this one glanced off a boulder near by, and a small sharp chip of rock flew away from it and struck me near my forehead. Then Boromir came to my aid, and drove the troll back.

I got up, and with the arrow still intact, made my way towards one of the walls. There I lay against it panting, feeling the burn of the arrow, and the throe pain of my head.

I felt a trickle of warmth, and I reached up to touch it with my hand. When I bought it back within sight, it was red and sticky with blood. I bit my lip, and shot at another orc, as he entered the doorway. He fell with a scream.

Then I heard the shouts of Merry and Pippin, I turned my head slowly, and saw and the troll's spear ground Frodo firmly into the wall. The tweens attacked, and Sam fought tooth and nail to get to his master's side.

I just stood there, as after the last orc was slain, an attack was launched upon the thing. Frodo lay where he had fallen, face down, and I wondered if the blow really hadn't killed him.

Blood trickled down my forehead, and into my eyes. I swiped at it with a clumsy hand. "Aragorn..!.." I shrieked, and I sank to my knees. My bow falling from my other hand.

I smiled dimly, not realizing what was happening. Then with a jolt, remembering what would happen to Gandalf, I got up. I broke the arrow shaft off close to the wound and winced.

"To the bridge of Khazad-Dum!" Hollered Gandalf, and I headed as fast as I could towards the door.

We raced on, a jolly scramble. People weary and filled with adrenaline stumbled, and bumped into one another. Aragorn carrying Frodo for a time until he demanded to be let down.

When we were close, Gandalf halted, and urged us on. But Aragorn would have none of it.

"We cannot leave you to hold the door alone!" He shouted.

"Do as you're bid! Swords are no more use here!" Gandalf answered, voice full of sorrow.

Aragorn nodded slightly and resumed course. I had lingered behind as well, and as he passed me, he scooped me up into his arms. "You are hurt!" He exclaimed in surprise as he ran. I guessed my face was streaked with blood.

I smiled up at him; "I can take care of myself." I said quietly, impishly. Remembering the night back in the Prancing Pony.

His arm shielded my head as we caught the others up. They began to cross the bridge, and after Sam, Aragorn tossed me across the gap. "Carry her, Legolas!" He cried.

Legolas enfolded me into his arms, and I looked to where Gandalf was standing. My ears were ringing, and at first, I could not quite make out his words...We were all across the bridge now, as he faced the Balrog alone.

"Gandalf!" I screamed.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" (Slams down staff)

Frodo, equally alarmed and frightened, took up the call as the stone began to crack under the wizard's feet. "GANDALF!" He sprang toward him, but Boromir held him back. "GANDALF!"

The Balrog fell, but cracking its fiery whip, caught Gandalf around the ankle. It pulled him towards the edge, as he scrambled to hang on. Legolas clenched my body in horror...

"Fly you fools..." Gandalf, said sorrowfully. Then he fell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author: And the fellowship is down to eight. (Wipes tears from eyes). Sorry so short. But I will be updating this along with one, or two others, within short periods of time. So don't be alarmed.

Let me know what ya thought, a'? Also, please look at the review pages. You know, where reviews show up. I posted something there I want you peoples to see.

Thanx,

Pippinsgal011890


	25. A Plague onto all of you, I say!

Chapter25

Aragorn, obeying Gandalf's last wish, marshaled us out of the caves. Legolas carried me, while the others stumbled on in their grief.

Once we got outside, Legolas put me down, and with numb fingers, I searched in my pack, for things to clean up my face. I would worry about my shoulder later.

Frodo had collapsed in a heap sobbing and Pippin and Merry wept holding onto one another. Sam sank down and covered his face. Boromir did likewise, while Legolas moved away seeking solitude. Gimli was consumed, and Aragorn stood facing the mines silently.

I pressed my lips together and didn't utter a sound. The flute produced a plant for me that when I crushed between my fingers and applied to the wound, stopped the bleeding. Next it produced a thin knife like blade.

Tears were pricking my eyes as I made my way over to Aragorn. "I...I need your help." I said. And pulled the fabric back from my shoulder, exposing the splintered shaft.

"An arrow too? Why, weren't we busy." Aragron said with a tight smile. I handed him the blade and sat down. Then I ripped the hem off my skirt, and used it to silence myself as he cut.

When he was finished, he bandaged me, and said to the rest, "We must keep moving. I fear we can't linger here."

The others looked up, tear-streaked. "Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Shouted Boromir.

"By nightfall these hill will be swarming with orcs! Legolas, help me get them up." Answered Aragron, and with that started pulling hobbits to their feet...

XXX

We headed down the road to the gates, and soon reached the Silverode. Which, though far too cold to drink, was a wondrous sight.

We traveled all of that day. The next we went only half, before we came upon Lothlorien.

Legolas rejoiced, Gimli scowled, and the rest of the company felt lightened. Later on, only after an hour or so, we came to the Nimrodel

Legolas, in his clear elf voice sang us a tale of the maiden with a name twin to the stream's. It was beautiful, and I decided to write some poetry down, in the blank pages of the book Arwen had given me. I had had quite a knack for it before.

We carried on after a bit, and Gimli shared with us his points on Lothlorien. "They say that an elf witch abides in this wood. And all those who look upon her are took under her spell. They are never seen again."

Another nightfall approached swiftly, and Legolas presented the idea of sleeping in the trees. "I am at home in them," he pronounced, "I will climb up and find what I may for us." He said.

"That is all well for YOU Legolas, but I cannot sleep on a perch like a bird." Protested Pippin ruefully, as Merry and Sam nodded. Frodo and I grinned at each other.

"Nor can I elf. I will not succumb to sleeping in a tree. I will take my chances on the ground if it comes to that. I have the eyes of a hawk, and the ears of a fox." Said Gimli.

Legolas laughed, and sprang up swiftly to grab a branch high above his head. "Then dig a hole for yourself, master hobbit, if that is more the fashion of your kind." He said with a smile, ignoring Gimli completely. But as he swung there momentarily, a commanding voice from above shouted, "DARO!"

Legolas dropped back to the earth in surprise, and I covered my mouth to stifle the laughter that had been caused by the look on his face. "Be still!" Hissed Legolas, "Do not move or speak." He said to us.

Soft laughter could be heard above us in the trees, and I smiled. Two silver-haired elves dropped to the foot of the tree, and looked sternly at us.

One of them turned to Gimli, and smiling smugly, pronounced, "A dwarf BREATHES so loud, we could have shot him in the dark."

Gimli paled slightly, and turned to Aragorn, "Aragorn, these woods are perilous, we should go back."

But Aragorn, seemingly, had recognized one of the elves. "Haldir, of Lorien, we come seeking your help." He said pleadingly.

The elf he had spoken too, nodded curtly. "She has been expecting you. We were sent to look for your company. But I had heard that there were nine and one..." He said.

Aragorn spat out a word in elvish, and shook his head sadly.

"Very well," said Haldir, "Follow me." And with that he began to lead us on...

OOO

"Now Friends," He started, (throwing an evil look at Gimli,) "You have entered the Naith of Lorien, or the Gore, as you would say. We allow no strangers to spy out the secrets of the Naith. Few indeed are permitted even to set foot here."

My companions nodded, but couldn't see where Haldir was going with this, except for Legolas. Who looked both pleased, and a bit smug. A small smile on his mouth.

"As was agreed," Haldir continued, looking briefly at The Prince of Mirkwood, "We shall bind the eyes of Gimli the dwarf. The others may walk freely for a time, until we come nearer to our dwelling." Haldir nodded, and an elf approached Gimli.

"WHAT!" Roared Gloin's son, "That agreement was made without my consent; I will not walk blindfolded like a beggar or a prisoner. I am no spy, and I am no more likely to betray you than Legolas, here." He spat, elbowing him.

"Gimli, please..." I started. But he shook his head, obstinate.

"I do not doubt you, but it is our law..."Continued Haldir.

"I will go freely or I will go back."

"You cannot not go back. You have entered their realm, and so you must be brought before the Lord and Lady." Said Haldir sternly. Gimli drew his axe from his belt, and the elven companions bent their bows.

"A plague on Dwarves, and their stiff necks!" Cried Legolas.

"Come!" Said Aragorn, "If I am still to lead this company, you must do as I bid...It is hard for the dwarf, to be thus singled out. We will all be blindfolded, even Legolas. That will be best. Though the way will be slow."

I turned to Gimli, as he laughed. "A merry troop of fools we shall look! Will Haldir lead us all on a string? Like many blind beggars with one dog?" He shook his head. "But I will be content, if only Legolas here shares my blindness."

"I am an elf, and kinsman here," said Legolas, becoming angry in turn.

I sighed. "Now let us cry, a plague on the stiff necks of elves!" Aragorn and I said simultaneously. He looked at me with a smile. I looked at the others, both Boromir, and the hobbits watched the unfolding scene with delight, and confusion on their faces.

"The company shall all fare alike." Said Aragorn. "Come Haldir, bind our eyes."

XXX

And walk blind we did. I think I would have been grateful for a trip and fall on the way. But the paths were very straight and smooth. And if not for the feel of dirt under my toes, I would have thought I was not walking on the ground anymore.

Pippin and Merry were having a grand old time otherwise. I could hear the commotion they were making. Apparently they had thought it would be amusing to kick their companions in the legs, albeit softly, then try to guess the target.

With a laugh I exclaimed, "If you kick me one more time, Peregrin, future Thain of Tuckborough, you shall land on your bottom, so harshly in the dirt, you will feel it for weeks."

I heard peals of laughter. "Hey!" Exclaimed Pippin, "That last one was Merry!" I burst into laughter myself.

"Both of you just wait until I get my blindfold taken off...", I said menacingly.

We continued to walk, and I recalled some of the verse that Legolas had sung. Having nothing better to do, and glad I couldn't see the faces of my companions, I began to sing it myself, "An elven maid there was of old, a shining star by day; her mantle white and hemmed with gold, her shoes of silver-grey..."

I heard good natured chuckles, and after I took a deep breath and continued, I was joined by the voices of Aragorn and Legolas...

"A star was bound upon her brows, a light was on her hair, as sun upon the golden boughs in Lorien the fair..." We sang.

By the third verse Haldir and his companions sang too, and later Sam and Frodo sang along, softly. The tweens were silent, as were Gimli and Boromir...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Author: Hope you all liked it. Ha ha ha. Next chapter coming soon!

PLEASE REVIEW!

Pippinsgal011890

To Scottiechick2004: Ha ha ha! 'Hurry! Run to the computer quick' you said, and run I did. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanx 4 the reviews.

And to all of my readers who don't review (and yes I know you're out there!): I am glad you have been reading my stories, or story. Though I would appreciate even one review from any of you! (Ahem ahem; Turnerchick and BloomLuvr!)

Thanx.


	26. Letting Go

Author: Sorry sorry sorry! BloomLuvr, I deeply apologize. I thought you had not reviewed me before. After checking again, I realized that you had. I am sooooo sorry! Forgive me!

Also, I've started school now, (High school, yeah!) and my updates might be more widely spaced. I will try to make chapters longer to make up for this though. Also, please be aggressive with me.

If I am not updating fast enough or something, please send me an email. You don't have to messily slaughter me, but a little jumpstart might be needed.

Thanx! And now on to the chapter!

Chapter26

We drew nearer, and suddenly I heard a whisper of a voice in my mind.

"Welcome Merna of the Shire. You are strange to me, small one." It started. "So young in age, but so old in wisdom. I will wish to speak to you later. Alone. You know of whom I am."

I was a bit startled. Now, I knew Galadriel could mind speak, but hearing a voice other than my own inside my head freaked me out. If only a little. I heard a small laugh. And I knew Galadriel was still listening to me. Or, to my thoughts, rather.

"Um..." I started, "If I can hear you, o lady of the wood, does that mean you can hear ME as well?" I asked. I sent a mind smile along with my message.

"Yes." She mind smiled back.

"I will talk to you later, as you wish. But I do not wish myself, to look into your mirror. I know what you would say to convince me, and it won't work." I said back.

The humor in her voice was replaced. The echo in my mind was laced with ice now. "You cannot possibly know what I will speak to you about. I do not know also, why you are so afraid. A mirror is only a tool. It cannot harm you."

"Maybe not physically, but emotionally yes, it can. And no, maybe I do not know all that you will speak of. But I have a good guess." I shot back. First she calls me wise, then she talks down to me like a child.

"You are young still, I guess. Though you give off a much...different...appearance, to one. At first."

"I am sorry if I have offended you, Galadriel."

"It is all right. You carry a heavy burden. The ring bearer and yourself fare often alike. You are forgiven.........Ah, I think they are going to remove your blindfolds now. I will see you in a moment. I admit, I am anxious to see the real you. Not just the inside of your mind." She sent a kindly smile.

Man, what is it with the people around here? They act like an ignoramus, you act like an ignoramus. And then they end up making you feel miserable and air headed about the whole ordeal; ELVES..........

OOO

Galadriel was interesting. I have to admit. And the meeting with her was strange. She looked into the eyes of my companions, and what she saw there, or what temptation she offered them, I can only guess.

I know that Gimli looked rather wistful, when she was done with him. Legolas too. And Boromir held her gaze only seconds before looking away, in what seemed twin to shame. Merry had blanked his face, Sam blushed and Pippin did also.

When it had been his turn, he had looked at her long. Almost leaning forward in concentration. Then, suddenly he had turned to me and threw me a quick glance, then looked away and blushed madly.

When she focused on me, I stood stone still, and held myself at ready. She showed me the shire. I was back home with Pippin and we were....

"ENOUGH!" I yelled in my mind, and the vision shattered. "Do not show me anymore. I do not wish to betray the Fellowship, or Frodo. I do not need temptation to tell me so. I am set, and I will finish what I started." I snapped, angry.

How dare she.

"Very well. I thought it so. But one can never be too sure of themselves." She answered, calm as anything.

Now, it seemed she wished to leave us alone. The elves were singing their sweet and sorrowful lament, and the company was thoughtful.

Then Pippin had to start in. "What did you blush for Sam?" He asked slowly.

"Well, I felt as if I had naught a stitch on. If you must know. Almost like she was looking deep inside of me. Offering me what I wanted most in the whole wide world. And it felt like I would a got it too. Right there on the spot." He said, blushing again.

"What did YOU blush for Pip?" Said Merry, slyly.

And Pippin opened up his young tweenish mouth and began to answer him, "Well, I suppose I did feel a bit of what Sam described, but it was more the thing she offered me that caused the blush...You see, it was like this, I was..."

"Uh, Pippin, walk with me please." I said urgently.

Somehow sensing that Galadriel had showed him a thing almost identical to what she had shown me. The difference, Pippin had actually followed through on the view. AND was willing to talk about it.

What a cheeky hobbit he was.

He looked at me startled, but got up and walked towards me anyway. I latched onto his hand and dragged him away from the rest of the Fellowship, amid their soft chuckles.

When we were a ways away he asked, "What did you do that for?"

"Um, well. I had a feeling about just what you were going to tell the others. I would actually appreciate it if you wouldn't do so. Even in the future." I said slowly.

"Why? It was MY vision wasn't it?" He asked back.

"Well, then. If your vision had anything to do with this kind of thing, it involves me too, now doesn't it?" I asked, then leaned up and kissed him.

He sucked in his breath quickly. And that is not an easy task, when your mouth is akin with someone else's. So I broke away from him and looked up, unsure. He smiled at me and pulled my mouth back to his.

I kissed him again. And again. He was the love of my life. And I knew I would eventually wed him, and bear his child, so I let myself go. We moved under thicker covering of the trees, and I lay down.

His eyes were enchanting, and I felt like I could stare into them forever...

"Pippin," I breathed, then sighed......

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Author: I hope you enjoyed it! Please review if you did. I also left some things inconclusive, but I'm sure you can fill in the gaps yourself. Ha aha ha!!!

Now you know why this is rated PG-13. Also, if anyone thinks that I should UP the rating, please let me know. I think this is fine, but I really don't wanna get this story taken off or something. I hope you don't either!

(Also as a side note, please watch the language used in reviews. Referring to the sexual or intimate contents of this story. One of my parental figures always screens my reviews. And if they don't like what they read, the story might disappear. Pathetic, I know.)

And no, May Brandybuck, I was not referring this to you! Thanx 4 reviewing!

Thanx, Pippinsgal011890


	27. I think you're a STALKER!

Chapter27

I awoke next to Pippin. I looked over at his sleeping face, and reached out towards him. He looked so peaceful. I brushed his tussled curls with my lips and inched away from him slowly.

I tightened my bodice back up, and slid into my skirts. I felt like a fool. What had I done? No, wait I knew exactly what I had done. Probably gotten myself pregnant in the middle of the most important quest thing of my life.

But I loved him, and I really could see no wrong in the thing, uh... things (wink wink) that I had done. Still.....

'Gods' I thought. Now sitting close to a mallorn tree and picking fallen leaves out of my hair. My gaze still fixed on his sleeping form.

'Gods?' Someone repeated.

I snapped to full attention. 'Don't you like need MY permission to enter my mind?'

A smile, then 'No, though I am usually polite enough to ask.' Galadriel replied.

'Fine. Have it your way. How long have you been listening or whatever it is you do anyway?'

'I am starting to realize that you are not the most joyous hobbit I've met.' She said, unshaken.

I sighed. 'Sorry. I'm just a little on edge right now, seeing as I am probably...'

'Pregnant? You're not. But maybe if you had taken a look in the MIRROR, you would've already known this.'

'I'm not?'

'No.'

Well, that was a relief. Maybe I SHOULD look in her mirror do-hickey. I got up slowly, and crept out of the bushes. Where I was met with the smiling, but stern face of Galadriel herself.

I squeaked. Something of a noise between a shriek, and a squeal. I covered my mouth, hoping that I had not woken Pippin. "How did you know I...uh...we were in there!" I hissed angrily (out loud).

"I have my ways. I had told you had I not, that I wished to speak with you alone?" She said, voice also quiet.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that it gives you unlimited rights to stalk me." I said, swallowing other angry words. Just because she was an elf, doesn't mean that she had the rights to alienate MY basic human or well... hobbit rights.

"Do you wish to speak with me now? Or, shall we wait a little longer?" She questioned.

"No, now is fine." I said with a sigh.

"Well then. First of all, I need your map, and your flute." She said without emotion. Holding out her hand as if she expected me to produce them from behind my back. Like some naughty child caught with their mother's makeup.

"What?"

"I said, that I need my map back, and the flute that the Evenstar gave you." Galadriel answered.

"Your map? Gandalf was the one that gave it to me." I said incredulously.

"Well, that is all very well, but it was I that gave it to him. I need it back, please." She answered, as if she was talking to someone with a very low IQ. Hand still outstretched.

"Well fine, you can have the map back. I don't use it much anyway. But that flute is mine." I snapped quietly, minding Pippin. And trying to keep my anger in check.

"I must have the flute as well. It is dangerous."

"I fought a frickin' kracken for that flute!" I hissed at her. (Knowing full well that she probably wouldn't be moved by the word frickin, and loving to use it anyway.) "And almost drowned. AND, I would have froze to death without it. I'm keeping it." I finished defiantly.

"No."

"YES."

"No."

"UHHHHH! Why!" I hissed, as loud and softly as I could. If that makes any sense at all.

"Do you know what would happen if the enemy got his hands on that flute?" She said, talking to me like I was a simpleton.

I thought for a moment. The thing that the enemy wanted most was the ring. But, the flute only gave you what you needed. Which means that the enemy would not get the ring itself, but perhaps, what he needed to find the ring. Like a handy little map. Or a pinpointed location or something.

Or a couple of books that tell exactly how things are going to happen.

"Oh." Was all that I said.

"I am glad that you understand." She answered, a hint of sarcasm to her voice.

I sighed, and she followed me back to well, the place thing where my pack was. I gave her the flute. Announcing that it was still mine, and that I WOULD be coming back for it. I then proceeded to give her the map.

She noticed the coal writing in the corner, and with a slight wave of her smooth white hand, erased it from being completely. We she left, I brought out Tolkiens books from the bottom of my bag, and threw them on the fire.

Even though I didn't want to do it, I knew it had to be done. If the enemy ever got hold of me, and the books, it would be the end of everything. Of everything that we had all worked so hard for.

A small crystal tear fell from my eye as I watched them burn. Pages consumed by flame within seconds. It felt as if I had lost a friend. One that I could really count on when things got sticky.

I brushed it away with the back of my hand and went back to get Pippin....

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author: Urghhhh! What happened to everybody? I feel so alone. I have only gotten two reviews on my last chapter! Only two! Well, maybe I deserved that. Considering that I keep uploading these dinky little chapters. And one at a time too. I know that really gets to me too, most of the time.

But I would really appreciate it if you guys kept reviewing! I really love to get them, and I always take into consideration what you guys have to say. Also, if you don't like the way that I update, (you know, really spaced out, short chapters) Please let me know in an email. Or even a review. Be aggressive with me!

Sorry this chapter is really screwed up, with not a lot of real content, but the next one will be better. And Longer too (Well, hopefully) (But that all depends on you guys now doesn't it???) I promise. I am starting to tire of consorting with the elfsies all the time.

Thanx, Pippinsgal011890 


	28. He gave his Life

Chapter28

The next day dawned grey and cold. We prepared to leave Lorien hastily. Our things were packed, and we were given lembas and elven cloaks. Then, as we bid the fairness and beauty of the trees behind, we walked to the river and looked upon the slim and silver boats.

When we were deciding the groups, Sam looked about in disdain, and fretted at the sight of the deep water.

"It's alright Sam." I offered. "These boats, for all their slenderness, have been crafted well. They will not let you fall out. As will our companions, I daresay." I finished lightly.

I was nervous myself, truth be told. Seeing as I have never been a strong swimmer, and doubting strongly that this skill had improved with me new change of being.

"Uh...how are we going to do this exactly?" I asked. There were nine of us now, and only three boats. I looked at the rest of the fellowship.

"I will take Merry and Pippin." Said Boromir, looking around for agreement. No one argued.

"And Frodo and Sam shall ride with me in the next boat." Said Aragorn glancing at me in particular.

"Which leaves Legolas, Gimli and myself in the last boat." I finished with an unsteady grin.

The two of them looked at each other and shrugged. They were happy enough with each other's company, having become fast friends; and looked on at me like I would be no trouble at all.

I smiled, and we boarded. Some of us experienced, and at ease, and others with a certain air of panic about them. Sam's eyes darted around with flurried motions, while I convinced the muscles in my face not to twitch any more than was necessary.

We rode in the elven crafts for a time, until we were bidden to shore to say farewell to our hosts. We ate a beautiful meal, and afterwards Galadriel bestowed her gifts upon us.

Aragorn got a scabbard, Boromir a belt, Legolas and I, a bow and quiver of arrows; the tweens sword belts Frodo his phial, and Gimli, blushing, his lock of hair.

I stood there numbly (though still smiling), holding my bow, disappointed, but not knowing why. 'That is not all.' The words shot off in my mind, and echoed there. 'Reach into the quiver.'

I did as I was told, and smiled at the tingling feeling in my mind from Galadriel's words. My fingers felt something smooth, I pulled it out, and found a cloudy white stone, embedded in silver, on a silver chain.

I gasped. 'Its beautiful.' I mind spoke.

She smiled at me from across the clearing. 'I know. But beauty is not its only quality. It will fade into blackness when a lie is uttered within your hearing.'

I smiled back at her. 'Of course it would have to be useful, it wouldn't have come from the elves other wise, right?'

'Yes.'

I nodded at her, I suppose she could afford to be smug. I slipped the chain over my head, and hid the pendent beneath my clothes. 'I will be careful with it.'

'I know you will. It will also blacken when you lie as well.' She answered. And that was all. We left Lothlorien without another word, spoken or otherwise...

OOO

We were settled to camp for the night, (Too bad that would never be the case) the hobbits, all except for Merry, uttering sighs of relief. Frodo looked hassled and worried, and soon got up and left us, letting his weary feet wonder, as his mind accompanied them.

Boromir had watched him go, with eyes hungry, like a preying fox. I ached to do something about it, but things had to come to pass as they were meant to. I had learned that lesson from the kracken, cave troll, and orcs, quite well. I should say.

"Damn this foolishness, when grown men shall act like children." I said under my breath, meaning Boromir. I must have said it louder than I thought, for Pippin answered,

"I resent being referred to as a child." He crossed his arms over his chest, and the company was mirthful.

I smiled, and leaned back against the rock, waiting for my doom. I decided that I was going to stick with the tweens. It was between that, and staying with Aragorn and them. "Pippin, you are such a goof." I said as I drifted into uneasy dreams.

My hand shifted to my bow, as if I was just twitching, from a will not my own...

Naught five minutes later, Aragorn noticed that Boromir had gone. He leapt up with renewed energy and went stalking off quietly into the woods.

Legolas looked alarmed, and suddenly was alert as well, "Something draws near, I can feel it." He said, it was not an idle comment, it was the truth.

Suddenly the tweens darted off into the trees with haphazard shots of 'FRODO!' tearing the air. I followed them.

I felt so lost, trailing after them like a puppy. For all the things that I knew, I didn't know what to do then. A call echoed through the woods, and we followed it. I vaguely heard, "Curse you! You will betray us all! A curse on the halflings!"

I knew we were headed wrong, and that Frodo would be gone by the time we reached them, but the tweens and I followed the snatch of words nonetheless...

We followed the call in circles, and found no one. Vaguely in the background you could hear what sounded like thunder off in the distance...but it wasn't thunder, it was the sound of footfalls. Made by many iron-shod feet.

"Orcs!" I hissed, "Hide!" And I jerked them both back by the hoods of their cloaks into the undergrowth. As soon as we were covered a huge company of orcs and Urakhai passed by us, as if on cue.

Pippin looked frightened, and Merry lay with his eyes closed. I still clutched both of their cloaks. I was thinking to myself over and over 'where is Frodo where is Frodo?'

"Stay hidden," I whispered to Merry and Pippin, "They don't have very good eyesight, and should only notice us if we move. Or speak," I said. My body was trembling. And I was having second thoughts about throwing myself at the mercy of these orcs...

Then we heard the leaves rustle, and there was Frodo, leaning against a tree, but feet from our hiding spot. I could have kicked myself for not giving him my lembas bread, or anything that would help him on his journey.

I sought his eyes with my own and held his gaze. He could see that I understood, and looked steadily into my eyes. I felt horrible.

"Frodo!" "Frodo!" "Hide over here!" "Quick!" Said Merry and Pippin. Frodo looked upon his own family, and sadly shook his head. Sorrow was in his eyes.

"What's he doing?" Breathed Pippin, but he well knew exactly what he was doing. "He's leavin'." Said Merry.

The orcs came closer, echoes of "find the halflings," rang in my mind. "Then at least we can give him a chance," said Merry, and with that he burst from the bushes.

"HEY! HEY YOU! OVER HERE!" He hollered at the top of his lungs. Merry looked back to Frodo, "Go Frodo, we'll hold them off."

He swallowed and looked grateful, then sprinted away. "We'll meet again Frodo!" I screamed at his retreating back. And then we ran. The torrent of urakhai seemed all too happy to follow their announced prey.

They were getting closer, and we started to pant. Oh my god, I thought, oh my god. We were running blindly, and I didn't see the hill...I wen tumbling over it, (excuse the language) ass over teakettle.

I reached the bottom covered in leaves, bruised, and with my running momentum gone. The tweens came down swiftly after me, and we pulled out our weapons. I had a dagger, but I readied my bow, and shot at the first orcs I saw.

It was horrible. We hacked and shot mercilessly at them, hands, arms and digits flying and hitting the ground with sickening thumps. 'The shire!' We screamed. 'For Frodo!'

But there were too many of them. They were overwhelming us, getting closer. Then a horn blast tore the air...Boromir. He came flying down the hill, and pushed us behind him. He blew the horn of Gondor several more times, then took out his sword and began a mighty onslaught.

He slew many, but there were more, and more and more. He could not kill them all. We stood awestruck, and then suddenly there was an arrow with black fletching, in his shoulder. Someone screamed 'no', and we moved forward and began hacking up more orcs.

Boromir let out a cry, and began to slay more orcs. I thought I heard quiet laughter, but I'll never be sure. Then another arrow sprouted from him. He continued to fight them, the orcs coming at him, determined to break him, and claim their prize...us.

He was shot again in the stomach,and he sank to his knees... The orcs saw their chance, they swooped in and grabbed us, slinging us over their backs. "Boromir!!!!" we screamed in unison.

There were tears in my eyes, and my vision was blurry, but I saw him reach his hand out towards us, saw him shudder in failure.

"No! Boromir, forgive me!" I screamed as I wept openly. He bent his head, and his fingers gently caressed the arrows that were stealing his life from him, slowly, so slowly. Just allowing him to watch as we were carried away, screaming for him. Screaming to be saved.

Letting that knowledge be his last, just haunting him, torturing him. I wept for him, I wept for us. When I read the book, I had been sad. But he had only been a character to me.

Here he was real. This was real. And he just gave away his life for us. I struggled against the orcs embrace. He tightened his hold. I plunged my dagger into his shoulder.

Then I saw a brilliant light, as his fist connected with the back of my head.

Everything faded to blackness.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Author: Thanx for the reviews all! I lurve lurve lurve them! Yay! Please keep them up. I have just finished this chapter, (duh, you knew that) but I'm not updating it until I have the next one done. I'm going to be doing split chapters for a while. You know, Merna's POV, Frodo's, Aragorns, etc.

(Also, as a side note, I will not be updating until I received at least FIVE reviews on a chapter. This is my new rule. And it will stay, unless I am persuaded otherwise.)

Hope you liked!

Also, Thankyou to Crecy..and hey, you think you could email me and tell me how those C-2 thingys work? Pwease and thankyou!

Thanx, Pippinsgal011890

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	29. Blossoming in pain

Chapter29

I was thrown rudely on the ground, and I woke instantly.

My hands and legs were bound, and my head was pounding. I kept my eyes closed and moaned softly. Something connected with the small of my back and I screamed. The orcs laughed. One of them had kicked me.

I heard soft thumps as they did the same to Pippin and Merry. "Don't touch them!" I screamed in rage.

They laughed and jeered. I rolled my self, and watched as they wrenched open Pippin's mouth and poured something down his throat. He coughed and coughed. The orcs hooted as he clamped his jaw shut.

They hauled Merry off the ground by his hair. He cried out, and a cut on his forehead bled sluggishly. The leader smeared a foul smelling paste on it. And drained liquid down his throat as well.

Then it was my turn. He, or it, grabbed a handful of my hair. I bit my lip, and clenched my teeth. I didn't want any of it. They laughed, and the brute put pressure on my jawbone joint.

My mouth pried itself apart, and he tipped the bottle to my lips. Thinking to defy even in obeying, I didn't take a sip, I chugged it, holding onto the bottle with my teeth and taking several drinks.

He slapped me hard and I released it. The orcs hooted in cruel laughter. I saw stars, and fell. They hauled me back up, and cut my leg bonds.

"I think you feel like running huh?" He sneered loudly in my face.

"Or daen nin yrch!" I screamed at him, and threw myself on the ground again. The orcs moved in closer at my words, and the leader kicked me once again. I screamed, and my back blossomed in pain.

"I think you feel like running now." He yelled in my face as he jerked me back up.

"Naug yrchs...lasto beth nin, Mellons nin harnatha le." I spat. He slapped me, and we began to run...

OOOO

I was horribly tired. They pushed along at an unbearable pace never stopping to rest, and flicking out a lash with dangerous accuracy whenever I stalled. I was paying dearly for my insolence.

Soon Pippin and Merry were running as well. We were separated by at least five guards apiece. I stumbled, yet again and went down. The ground was soft and welcoming, and I lay there, my bound hands beneath me.

Someone kicked me again, but the leader protested. "Leave them!" He shouted in his guttural voice. The others tossed down Merry and Pippin, and then poured more draught down our throats.

We were thrown dried meat, and I dared not eat it, nor guess what creature this flesh had belonged to. Then we were running again. I noticed Pippin's cloak was missing its elven brooch...

OOOO

Aragorn lifted his head from the stones; "We are only a day behind them, at most. We must keep moving." He said and with that leapt up and sprinted onwards.

"Come on Gimli!" Shouted Legolas, as he followed Aragorn with light steps.

"I'm coming lads! We dwarfs are known sprinters...breathes hard...but we're wasted on this long stuff." He puffed.

It wasn't hours later when they found the brooch.

"Not highly do the leaves of Lorien fall." Aragorn said as he looked up with renewed hope.

"They may yet be alive!" Said Legolas.

And the chase continued...

OOOO

We ran and ran and ran. And then pandemonium broke out. Some of the orcs didn't want to run anymore. Some of them wanted to go home, and they did. Then some of them wanted to kill us. Some of them wanted to search us. I was terrified.

No, it was decided. They would not do anything with us. They would take us to their master. The 'Great Eye' some said. I knew whom they were talking about.

We ran. On through night, and into the next day. Someone proclaimed that we were being followed, by the stinking horse breeders they cursed. We ran faster.

That night, we were thrown on the ground again, and the orcs made a fire. I moved as close to Merry and Pippin as I could. And the guards were lax, it seemed that we, no they were under attack.

The Rohirrim had caught up with us, and they were slaying orcs selectively, taking out the outer ring quickly. And then, it seemed they waged an all out war. Horses and riders rode through the orcs, scattering them expertly.

I lay as still as stone, and then Pippin was straddling me, he quickly cut my bonds and ran. I got up, and began to follow him, when I was seized from behind by my hair. I cried out, and the orc pulled my body close to his.

Then suddenly a heavy spear thrown with deadly accuracy skewered him from behind; it grazed my side and tore my shirt. He held me in his death grip, but suddenly I was snatched by the hair once again, and lifted off of the ground...

Someone slung me over the saddle, and we rode out of the fray. In a small clearing, the man who had saved me (I thought) made short work of binding my hands, and arms, and tying me to his saddle.

"What are you doing!" I screamed at him, and he gagged me. My eyes were wide with shock and horror. I admit, I expected this kind of behavior from an orc, but this was a man, a human man. Shouldn't he have more sense than this?

He slapped me, though not very hard and said, "Enough SPY. You will not poison me with your words. And unless you wish to end up like your little companions back there, I suggest you behave."

I was stunned. They hadn't saved me... they had taken me prisoner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author: How do you like me now! I hope this chapter was up to standards. I am giving Tolkiens story a bit of a twist you see, well I hope it suited you.

Review Please! Thanx, and remember, at least 5 of them or no chappies, children!

Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Also, if you couldn't understand what Merna was saying, she was speaking Sindarin. A kind of elvish I am learning myself. If you still don't know what she said, please email me a request, and I will tell you. I can also send along a couple other vocab words too if you like.

Pippinsgal011890


	30. He should have WAY more sense than this

Chapter30

And so I watched as they slew the rest of the orc and urakhai. I wanted to laugh, to spit on their carcasses, but I couldn't... I was too tightly bound and gagged.

When it was over, they piled the bodies and burned them. I searched with my eyes and found that Pippin and Merry were not among the dead or the living. They had escaped. Into Fangorn Forest. But I had not; they had captured me once again, and just now were starting to decide what would be done with me.

"I've taken a prisoner!" shouted the man who had captured me.

"Kill him!" Several others shouted in unison. "No filthy orc shall walk away from this, as long as I draw breath!" Shouted several more.

"Enough! Let us see this prisoner!" A commanding voice sounded. And Eomer of the Riddenmark got off his horse.

The man, who had me, removed me from the saddle and forced me to the ground on my knees. I gave them all, the coldest glare I could muster, then held their captain's gaze with my own.

"Hai! That ain't no orc!" Someone shouted. "And it's female!" Said someone else. Whispers of 'spy' and 'unnatural' went through the group.

Eomer came forward and removed the gag. "Explain yourself spy." He hissed.

I started to stand up, but someone pushed me back down. I spat dust out of my mouth, and wiped my mouth on my shoulder, considering I couldn't use my hands. "Well," I started, "I should have thought that Eomer, nephew of the King would have better manners."

The group started, and obviously, they thought me even more of a spy now. "How do you know my name?" he asked me, voice deadly quiet. I was surprised they all hadn't just run me through by now.

"I am no spy." I said ignoring his question completely. "I am a hobbit. A shireling, a halfling. And a stranger to your lands. I was captured by the orcs but three days ago. Travelling with my company, Aragorn son of Arathorn, Legolas of the Woodland relm, Gimli son of Gloin, Boromir man of Gondor, and four others of my kind." I finished.

"Saruman has many spies."

"If I were a spy, why did the orcs have me bound?" I sighed; he was looking at me stupidly. "Do any of you know the craftsmanship of the elves!" I shouted.

"Oi! I do." Someone said, coming forth.

"Well then, that is very good, one second please." I said, and then looking back to Eomer I said, "Will you please unbind my hands? I wish to show you something." He looked at me with suspicion, and didn't move.

"I swear, to you, I will not harm you. If I attempt it, you have my permission to run me through." I said, as if talking to a simpleton. He unbound my hands.

I reached under my clothes and pulled out the pendent, the last thing I possessed, beside my clothing and cloak, that had not been stolen by the orcs. "You there," I said, pointing to the man I had called froward. "Is this of elven make?" I asked, holding it out to him.

He took it into his hands, kneeling down by me. "That it is, miss." He said.

"Very well then, one of your own men just proved that I am carrying something by the elves. You well know that an orc would not. So I am not one of them. And if you know anything, you know that the elves are against the White hand, and the Great eye. So I cannot be spying for them either, now can I?" I finished.

Eomer looked at me. "No, I should think not." He said, eyes still filled with doubt.

I looked at him with pleading eyes. "Then could you untie me please? I have been bound for going on four days now, had nothing to eat, and been thrown around and kicked repeatedly like a big sack of nothing."

They untied me. I rubbed my wrists, they were chafed and raw, and at least two handfuls of my hair were gone. Ripped out at the scalp. My back felt so tender, I am positive that was absolutely covered in bruises, and my legs had whip wheals across them.

The men looked foolish and ashamed when they saw it. Then I got to ride double with one of Eomer's men as they made their way to leave the lands of Theoden.

Suddenly, as if out of thin air three figures were standing in the distance. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli. The Riders doubled back and began to circle them.

Then they all wanted to fight each other. When Aragorn said, "Forgive us. We are just passing through, trailing a great company of orcs."

"We slew them all in the night." Said Eomer. (Aragorn and them couldn't see me from where they were, though, because I was in the outer ring.)

"Did you see any creatures that weren't orc? They are hobbits, and our companions, they would look like mere children to your eyes." Aragorn said urgently.

I squirmed in the saddle and jumped. I hit the ground hard, and lost my wind, but I got up and ran under the horses' legs to Aragorn, throwing my arms around his legs.

"Merna!" He said in shock. He looked up at the Riddenmark in surprise.

"She is all we found. One of my riders captured her for a prisoner, thinking her a spy for Saruman. We have not found her kin." Eomer said sadly. "We piled the carcasses and burned them, you may go down and search for your friends. But I wouldn't hold out hope."

Aragorn nodded numbly, and Eomer said "Here," with a whistle two horses came forwards, a chestnut and a gray. "May you fare better than their former riders. Farewell Merna." And with that, he spurred on his company and was gone.

We walked down and through the smoking ruin, found Pippin's sword belt. Soon after that we found the tracks leading into Fangorn. And followed them, faces grim, but determined...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Author: Yay! Another chapter. Please review, and let me know what you thought. (Five, remember, five!)

Thanx, Pippinsgal011890 


	31. White,Gray, Gray,White, Whats the diff?

Author: I am vury vury sorree that it took me this long to update! I was kind of upset that most of my reviewers that said 'can't wait for the next chapter' (HINT HINT!!) did NOT review. Rather disappointing really. I guess you could say I waited out of spite, and I'm sorry to those of you who did review that I made wait! And on to chapter 31......

Chapter31

The trip through Fangorn was rather.... Unpleasant, to say the least.

I was scratched, bruised, tired, NOT fed, lashed, AND THEN made to walk through a stinking dark forest looking for persons whom I KNEW we would not find. So I whined, and complained, and stomped, and lagged behind. Until that is, Aragorn told me to 'shut up and hold my tongue; WOMAN.'

Now, I understand that he was really worried, and under a lot of stress and emotional pain at the moment, but I was just as.... well UPSET... as he was. So I called him (And I do regret this now) 'A sexist idiot and told him to shut his own self up.'

At about that point in time, the Rohirrim horses bolted, leaving us with no get-a-way transportation; and a low laugh sounded through the trees.

"Saruman!" Legolas hissed.

"Shhhhhshsssssshhh!" Hissed Aragorn.

"He has the right to freedom of speech!" I hissed too, being the wise-ass that I am.

And Aragorn put his hand over my mouth.

So I stomped on ahead of them. Humming to myself now. Legolas smiled at me. That is, me or my stupidity. But I like to think it was just at me.

Then I heard Gimli, readjust his axe, and suddenly the trees began to make a horrible screeching sound. Kind of like glass scraping over concrete.

"Gimli! Leave your axe alone! It's agitating the trees!" I said loudly. It was as if a sudden wind had been brought up because the trees began to sway a bit. Some of the saplings bending quite far...Gimli took his hands from the axe, and it stopped. Just liked that... it stopped.

Then there was that laugh again. I half smiled. And walked closer to Legolas. I reached up and touched his bow...

"The orcs stole mine," I said when he looked down at me.

"I am sorry. Perhaps, we shall find you a new one? I will even give a strand of my hair for the string." He said, smiling. Then we were suddenly confronted by a figure robed entirely in white. A cloak hood covering and casting his face into shadow.

"Do not let him speak." Warned Aragorn. "He will put a spell on us with his words."

We nodded and I stepped back. Quicker than sound Legolas released an arrow. It never struck. Gimli hurled a throwing axe with all his might; it vanished in a flash of flame when it reached within two paces of the figure.

"You are looking for two hobbits." The voice boomed.

"What have you done with them!" Cried Aragorn.

"Let us just say..... that they met someone that they did not... expect."

At these words, Aragorn flew forward with an angry cry, brandishing his sword. The wizard's staff deflected it easily, and not a mark shown on its wood.

"You have no weapons that could harm ME." Said the voice. And the white light around him faded. He pulled back the hood, and before us stood...Gandalf the White.

"Gandalf!" I cried and he nodded, with a half smile, remembering.

"Yes, yes. That is what they used to call me. Gandalf...Gandalf the Grey. But now my friends, I am Gandalf the White. And I come back to you now. At the turn of the tide." He answered. And we smiled.

OOO

Gandalf told us of what had befallen him and Moria, and then he began to speak Galadriel's words to Aragorn and Legolas. (If you're lost, read the 2nd book pg. 493)

Aragorn looked grave when he received his messages, and Legolas, a bit apprehensive.

Gimli stood there, stout legs apart, face crestfallen. "Then she sent me no message?" He demanded.

Legolas chuckled, "What then? You wish for her to speak openly of your death as well?" He said with a tight smile.

Gimli scowled. "Yes, if she had naught else to say."

Legolas laughed out right, and Gimli's hand moved towards his axe. I stopped him. "Gimli, forget it. It means nothing. Legolas is just upset is all. He didn't mean what he said." His hand relaxed.

"I am sorry Gimli. I was so busy pondering those messages I forgot about yours!" Gandalf said with a chuckle. "I will now tell it; Galadriel said 'to Gimli son of Gloin, Give his lady's greeting. Lock-bearer, wherever thou goest, my thought goes with thee. But have a care to lay thine axe to the right tree!'." Said Gandalf.

Gimli was overjoyed. And there was new spring in his step.

I turned away with a half smile, pondering this now...But I was interrupted. "She has also sent word to you, Merna." Said Gandalf. I practically flinched. I had hoped that she had just forgotten about little old me.

I turned around. "She said this, and only this:" Began Gandalf, "'Allies and enemies, secrets and lies, thou's fate now rests upon the roll of the die, destroy thy gifts, and keep thy friends. Thou shall change how this tale ends."

I shivered. Trust Galadriel to kill the good mood....

Then I could've sworn, that I heard faint and ghostly laughter in the very back of my mind....

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Author: Sorry so short. But this chapter was tough spot for me. I am also swamped with homework, and actual work (The paid kind! Yea!) And it's hard to find time to type. I am working hard on the next chapter though, so don't fret. But I think a couple good reviews might spur me on a bit. (HINT HINT HINT)

Thanx, Pippinsgal011890 


	32. Uuuhhhrrrruggggg!

Chapter32

And so we were off to Edoras, seeking Theoden king. It was a rather un-enjoyable experience as well. I, myself was riding with Gandalf, and his mouth remained closed the entire time.

I tried squirming, and asking indirect questions, but noooooooo. He would not say a thing.

And so I settled into the smooth, and steady gate of Shadowfax, and into darkish dreams. I am now confidently saying that they were sent by a certain stubborn Elf. As I had not headed Galadriel's warning about the destroy this and that balderdash.

My pendent was precious to me, and the last thing that I possessed that was made by the elves. Except for my cloak that is, and almost everyone got one of those. I had nothing left.

No token of Pippin, no bow, or arrows, no books, no kin, and only half of my hair(if that). And NOW she says destroy my pendant. Grrrrreeaat.

In my dreams, (and there were several) all had a gruesome ending. Me with only one arm, the shire taken by orcs, Pippin without his head....I mean, just how bitchy can one elf be?

But in the end, after thinking it over, I decided that she was probably right, which was now starting to become standard, and I could have kicked myself for thinking it would be otherwise.

That, combined with the thoughts of my pendent being 'precious' to me. I shudder at the word, at the very thought and meaning behind it.

And so, as we stop and rest for the night, I take off the pendant, and smash it violently with a rock. The stone shatters as if it was made of glass, and there is a strange hissing sound, then the silver that the stone was inset in began to quiver, and melt away. Rolling off the rock in tiny molten balls.

All that is left of that once beautiful piece of jewelry is a length of ruddy silver chain. Which I fling into the fire with vehemence.

Now I'm angry. She gave me that stupid thing. If she knew it was going to have to be destroyed, why did she give it to me at all?

I didn't get any rest that night.

OOO

We continued on in the morning. I opted to ride with Aragorn this day, and I was the better for it. His horse's gate was rocky, but Aragorn's words were light and good. He was a good companion.

Of late we had reached the gates of Edoras. We were halted by many guards in chain mail, with just a few curt words in tongue of the Ridden Mark

Aragorn tensed, and his arm circled my small waist, seeming to protect me from these strangers.

We talked with them for a few moments, or Aragorn and Gandalf did anyway. The leader of the Guards still questioned our intentions, though, and he sped away to ask the permission of his king.

He was shortly returned, and the gate was opened. Then it got even better. Once we got to the doors, we were asked to rid ourselves of any weapon that we might hearsay possess.

Legolas was an example, trusting his Elven weapons over to the door-guards willingly. Aragorn was next, Gimli, last. Gandalf gave everything but his staff. Saying it a walking stick.

The men then eyed me curiously. "I have to weapons. Mine were pilfered." I said through clenched teeth. I was eager to get away from their prying eyes. I omitted the fact that I had a rather small dagger hidden in my boot.

We entered. The hall was dimly lit, and my eyes adjusted poorly. Eventually I could see that this was a rich place indeed. With its stark white pillars, woven tapestries, and different hued stone floor.

I trod slowly, keeping my eyes out for watchers, or discontentment of the men in here. I was well hidden behind my companions then I saw the King. He looked beyond ancient, and was bent double, looking small enough that he would almost pass for a dwarf. He had a long and gnarled white beard stretching out in front of him as well.

Gandalf began his parley, greeting Theoden courteously.

Theoden scoffed. Gandalf tried again, grasping for something to bargain with, to make the King take heed of and listen. Theoden would have none of it.

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" He replied. I wanted to kick him.

"A just question, my Lord." Answered a sickly pale man sitting beside Theoden answered. I clenched my fists.

Gandalf tried again, and was informed that the Heir to the throne, Theoden's son, was slain, and that he should pretty much, stick it. This message was delivered by Wormtongue with a flourish, and a smirk.

I stepped out from the back to get a better view of the proceedings... and he saw me. Grima's gaze fixed itself to me and he started. He then became distracted from the talk, and when he answered, his voice shook, and faltered.

Gandalf suddenly rose up then, casting off his worn gray travel cloak. "You have become a witless worm, Grima son of Galmond, therefore be silent....And keep your forked tongue behind your teeth." Boomed Gandalf.

There was a flash of light, brighter than any lightning that I'll ever hope to see, and then Grima was sprawled face-first on the cold stone floor.

A change took place in the King then. And Gandalf once again offered his help. Theoden harkened, and slowly left his chair. The hall grew lighter, and suddenly a woman rushed to the King's side.

Theoden ordered the doors of the hall opened, and bid the woman leave his side. Gandalf reassured her, and she left. But before fleeing the hall completely, she stopped an looked back. She caught the gaze of Aragorn, and they studied each other.

Thereupon she looked to me, surprise, sadness and anger, mixed in her gaze. Then, she was gone.

I glared after her, watching as her river of golden hair splayed out behind her, and reached up tentatively, to feel my own ruined locks....

OOO

Later we dined. But I refused to attend, instead I spent my few precious hours in a tub. Scrubbing away the filth of the orcs encapture of me, the an the wearyness of the road. I worked on my hair till it squeaked, and my skin till it shone a bright clean pink.

I searched in my pack for something wearable and found a dusky blue skirt and shirt. I put on my cloak over that and headed towards the sound of merry and shouting men. It seems I had arrived just in time, as Theoden was just about to make his way to the armory to out fit Gimli, Legolas, and Aragorn with mail and such.

Theoden arched his brows when he saw me, and I kicked myself for not just putting on a pair of clean breeches and tying my hair back.

"I assume I am to be outfitted as well?" I said hotly. Theoden looked to Gandalf like this was all a big joke or something. Gandalf nodded.

"But you can't mean...she's a woman...Why would one do such a thing?" He sputtered.

I caught Eomer eyeing me, and smiled at him, flashing my even white teeth. He smiled back.

"She is to be outfitted as well, Theoden King, she is also a part of my company." Answered Gandalf. I smirked. "She IS the representation for all of Middle Earth's women, mind you."

Theoden looked aghast, but when the time came, I was given a stout little shield, and good long dagger and belt, and a helm. Though I planned on never wearing it, it was distasteful to my look. I suppose I was a little vain, still.

Then there was the tinsey problem of who would ride with who. I must say, I was not at all upset with the arrangements when I ended up sharing a saddle with Legolas! (Laughs wickedly and maniacally)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Author: Hope you liked it. I am starting to get back up to speed now. This is a rather sticky part of the story, and the book and the movie are quite different here. But I'll manage I suppose. Just please REVIEW. Or maybe next time, I'll be slower to update. And yes, that is a threat.

Uugh! I have only recieved 3 reviews on chap. 31. You're all lucky I'm updating before its due! Also, this chapter is not sitting well with me, I think perhaps I shall revise it and post a new one. Let me know what you think!

Pippinsgal011890


	33. Not FREAK'N again!

Chapter33

Gandalf left us soon after that, not agreeing with Theoden's choice of action, and taking Eomer with him to round up any more of the banished.

We made our way to Helms Deep. I felt really stupid at times, being like, what? The ONLY woman riding. But hey, I was still sitting by the Prince, so I guess I really didn't care.

Eowyn was flirting like mad with Aragorn, and not hiding it very well. And I have to say, when she found out the woman who had given him 'that jewel' was still alive, she was not very happy. Actually, she looked rather pissed, and I have to say, it delighted me.

Ok, ok, I am giving you all a bad picture of Eowyn, and she really wasn't that bad.

After a time she walked up beside Gimli, who was having horse-orientated problems and gently took the reigns from him.

He looked rather grateful, and started flirting with Eowyn, shooting off jokes like mad. She laughed at every one, and so did most of the others. Gimli was immensely enjoying himself, and I felt like kicking him in the...ok, I'll stop there.

Ok, maybe she really is that bad.

And I bet he only liked her because she reminded him MINUTELY of Galadriel. I personally think that Gimli has bad taste in women.

Legolas neither laughed, nor participated and I was glad. I don't really know why...Ok, I do. It's because I was used to being the only woman around getting that much attention, and now that I wasn't, I was just pissed.

Then suddenly, as Gimli was laughing heartily at his own joke, he accidentally spurred his horse on, and fell off of it. I stuffed my fist in my mouth to avoid laughing, as Gimli struggled like an overturned turtle, muttering that he had done this Deliberately.

Ha ha, I'm sure you did, Gimli.

Then screams of "We're under attack! Warg riders are coming!" tore through the air.

Legolas shoved the reigns into my fists and jumped off Arod, pulling out his bow and arrow as he went.

He quickly returned, dark blood on his hands. "A scout!" He shouted.

The women screamed. And Theoden commanded that Eowyn lead them on the rest of the way. Then someone was at my side, and tugging at my leg, apparently trying to unhorse me.

"By orders of the King you are to go with the women." He said.

"No! Your King does not order me! Ger'off!" I said back, and kicked out at him. But it did me no good, he just got a better hold on my leg and ripped me off the horse.

I fell squarely into his arms, and he put a hand over my mouth, then tossed me to someone else, who did the same. I struggled, but he did not let me go, or even loosen his hold.

He then vaulted up onto his horse, and rode towards the battle. I tried to scream. Something was very wrong here. If Theoden had wanted me to go with the women, why was this man taking me back to the battle?

I could hear screaming, and the growls of the wargs, and the hoots of the orcs and I shuddered and bit the man that held me. As soon as my mouth was free, I screamed. But it was lost amid the other racket.

Then suddenly I was in the air, the bastard had thrown me. I screamed and screamed and screamed. And then I was locked in the embrace of an orc. The warg was horrible, and if the orc hadn't been holding me, I would've been thrown off.

I noticed something then, my orc was riding away from the battle. Away from it. He was KIDNAPPING me.

Oh goodness, noooo.......not FREAK'N again!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Author: Ha ha aha ha! Another twist! And this one I am going to follow through on. Also I am not sorry that this chapter was short, for I had told you all 5 reviews, and only got three. Therefor, short chapter!

And you can all just Cliff-hang, UNTIL I get my 5 reviews, because I am not updating!

Mwahahahahahahahah! Enjoy! (sorry for being such a B&#!) But it is necessary.

Pippinsgal011890


	34. What is WRONG with all these stupid menp...

Author: Happy all hallows eve everyone! Here is your chapter, I will try to make it as long as possible. As I have highly considered all of your stinging words!!!

And to gAH: please tell me who you are. I feel it was disrespectful of you to call me author person, and then hide behind anonymous-ness but I suppose you have your reasons.....Or, at least tell me, are you male or female? (And I will update a chapter just for you!)

And NO, that is not a bribe, it is just Positive reinforcement, like Mendelov practiced (he was a famous shrink) On to chapter 34!

And thank you to DJ Took! You finally left a review! Yea! And to all others, please keep reviewing!

Chapter34

"Freaking Orc! Put me freaking down! NOOOOOOOOOOWWWWW!" I kept screaming over and over and over. Right into its ear.

"Shut up! Shut UP! Or I'll feed ye to me warg, you sniveling little rat!"

"You shut up! Filth of Saruman! And let me GO!"

The freaking orc then threw me from his warg. And there was no one there to catch me this time.... I hit the ground with a dull thud.

OOO

I woke up with a small moan. My head hurt like hell and my whole face felt swollen. I was lying on the ground. On top of......a pile of robes?

I opened my eyes warily and was met with the striking paleness of Grima Wormtongue's skin. I bit back a scream. He reached out a hand (about two inches) and touched my face.

"Good.... good, you're awake." He said. His hand stroked my hair. "So fine....so fine...." He mumbled to himself.

"What......Get AWAY from me!" I shouted and scrambled backwards.

He flew back too, and looked extremely startled. "No my dear, no, you mustn't behave that way. No, you are mine now. You see? Mine." He answered with a smile.

"I am not yours you fool. You can't own hobbits, they own themselves." I answered stupidly.

"So fine....so beautiful, and small, like a crystal drop of dew, or a pure diamond chip.... all mine....my little Eowyn...." He mumbled, and came closer.

Just then an orc came into view. "My lordship, we must move. THEY are tracking us for that little rat. It's dangerous too. And The Master wants her by sunrise." It barked.

"I know, I knooooow." Grima whined plaintively. "Get me my horse at once then, you fool."

Oh my god, they were taking me to....to Saruman. To Isenguard. Oh no oh no oh no.....

The orc left and soon returned with a horse. And Grima lifted me tenderly onto it, and got up behind me. I shuddered. Isenguard meant torture, and telling him everything....oh no.... 'you will change this tales end'...

OOO

We rode on for hours. And then later, scouts came back saying that we were being tracked very closely and had better take the longer route. We turned towards the east and kept riding.

But at least that bought me some time. I decided to try and talk Grima out of handing me over to his Master for a bit of fun.

"Grima," I started softly. "Please don't let Saruman hurt me," I continued.

"Oh, he won't pet, he won't. He will just ask you some questions, and then you'll be mine again. He's told me this himself." Grima answered, and stroked my hair. I wish I hadn't washed it.

I swallowed. Ok, sure, a few questions. Was Grima dense or something? Saruman was going to torture me until I cracked, and then laugh as he killed me...

OOO

Oh my god. It was the middle of the night when the horrific screams started. The wargs howled in agony. That was when I realized that the screams were coming from the orcs. They were under attack.

Oh great. Probably mountain men. Perhaps they'll spare me so they can pass me around a bit, and have a little fun killing me slowly...

Grima hollered as our horse reared, and tried to get control of the reigns...I threw my head back hard into his chest and leaned as far away from him as I could, until gravity pulled me from the horse.

Grima sped away, or, his horse did. And I could hear him cursing me all the way into the distance.

So I ran for my little hobbity life. I flung myself into the first bushes I saw, and watched. I realized that arrows were flying from all around me finding a mark every time. Wargs and orcs lost their lives swiftly, and as the last one was slew, I would have cried out, but a large hand covered my mouth, and an arm encircled my waist.

I kicked and struggled instinctively. And my captor shook me like a terrier with a rat. I stopped struggling. We emerged from the bushes along with many others. All of them hooded and cloaked in green and brown.

They made a circle, and I was forced to the center of it. Where I was swiftly bound......AGAIN.

I looked up into the cold hard eyes of Faramir, captain of Gondor.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Author: Yea! Sorry this chapter wasn't as long as you all wanted, but I will be working on the next one ASAP, I promise....

Thanx, all!

Pippinsgal011890


	35. Urrrrrghheh! Stop capturing me!

Chapter35

I was furious. And kind of elated, I guess. At least I wasn't captured by a host of barbarians that think that cutting off a person's head and playing volley ball (GAG) with it is fun. But these guys were close enough.

Stupid Idiots. I think by now I should have learned. But noooooooo. So anyway. After they bound me they proceeded to question me. Now fascinated with their brand new little captive SPY, of course.

But you see, this time I was trying a new sort of tactic. It's called SILENCE. I refused to answer any of their questions. And Faramir looked rather pissed for the ware.

"Who are you?" he asked again.

SILENCE

"Who sent you?"

SILENCE.

"I shall ask you one last time, spy, before you are punished for your insolence." He snapped.

SILENCE. I mean sheesh? Why didn't he just give up? And I know for a fact that Faramir is the gentle one. He wouldn't harm me.

"Fine. Perhaps Ilias can persuade you? I suppose we shall see. ILIAS!" He called.

Ok, now I'm a little panicky. What did he mean by persuade? He wouldn't harm me....would he?

The man he called came swiftly. He was young looking, probably in his late teens to early twenties. And he looked uncomfortable though thoroughly pleased to have his lord's attention. "Yes, my lord?"

"Take this spy, and search her, COMPLETELY, perhaps her belongings will provide the answers I seek. Keep her out of sight from the others, but do not be overly gentle." Faramir said, with out a trace of emotion in his voice, but cold amusement in his eyes.

I shook with fury. How dare he? How dare he?

The lad took me roughly by the shoulders and steered me away from the others. When they saw us they laughed, and made rude gestures. Ilias smiled, and pushed me faster. My heart was racing....I'll be lucky if I don't branch off into hysteria soon.

He obviously meant to take me into his tent. And he did. Once inside, he pushed me down to the floor. Then kneeled down next to me.

"Alright spy, lets see what you're hiding." He snapped, and undid my cloak. It pooled to the ground. He smiled. I gave him my coldest glare, and would've slapped him, if not for my bound hands. I refused to make a sound and let him win.

His hands slid over my shoulders and undid the buttons to my overcoat. He slid it down to my elbows, leaving my hands still bound. Next he attacked my blouse, pulling it apart swiftly, I heard it rip.

His fingers traced my smooth neckline, and up my throat. He smiled again. I stood there, half undressed and mute... Locking eyes with me, he reached inside my blouse, and started to toy with my undershirt.

"I suppose we'll have to check for hidden weapons, now won't we?" He asked. Then, sliding his hands around inside of my shirts, he laughed quietly. Tears of fury poled in my eyes.

"That's alright love, I'll be gentle," he said, and his hands moved down to my breeches.....he undid the first button......the second......I screamed.

He clapped a hand over my mouth and looked quite a bit alarmed. But he seemed determined to carry out his little game.

With his free hand he reached into his boot and pulled out a small knife. "Come, come," He crooned, "Behave yourself, love, or I'll use this..." He shifted the knife, and I shook. There was an edge to his voice, something that resembled madness, or lust...

He undid the third button, and slid my breeches down, leaving me in just my under clothes. His hand left my mouth, and he caressed the curve of my hips....My eyes darted around, looking for a way out......then the tent flap stirred slightly.

"Help Me!" I screamed as loud as I could.

And in strode Faramir. When he saw what position I was in, all the good humor was wiped form his face and replaced with horror.

"Bloody hell? What are you doing to her!" He bellowed. Ilias stopped moving instantly.

Faramir was at my side within seconds, and he cut the bonds off my hands. I quickly pulled my pants up, and buttoned up my overcoat, not caring about the other shirts.

"I was doing what you ordered, my lord." Answered Ilias, barley regaining his composure.

"I did not order this.... leave my sight this instant..... while you still have use of your legs." Faramir said quietly, and he meant it. Ilias heeded the warning. As he left, I backed away into a corner.

Faramir turned his gaze on me. He eyes were no longer so cold. "You are very brave, for one so small." He said simply.

SILENCE

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "That wasn't supposed to happen, you know." He started quietly. "He was just supposed to scare you into talking....I never thought he would...."

"He is a filthy male. What did you really expect? You let him take me into his tent, Faramir. What did you expect?" I whispered.

"What did you say?"

Great, now I blew my cover. Thanks mouth. SILENCE

"You must speak, or I'll have no choice but to keep you prisoner." He answered, and moved closer to me. "What is your name?"

"Merna of LongCleeve, lord." I answered.

"And who sent you?" He questioned, curiosity, and something else gleaming bright in his eyes.

"No-one, lord." I shrugged. I turned my back on him, and opened my overcoat, so I could fix the shirts underneath.

"A woman, no matter what her size would not be travelling alone."

I turned back around, leaving the top buttons of my blouse and overcoat undone.

"I was not travelling alone. I was captured. By orcs. And then by a man by the name of Grima Wormtongue, whence forth, I was passed into your loving hands. And then supplied to your men." I gave him a cold glare.

"Who were you traveling with?"

"Oh, I was traveling with a lot of people. An elf, a dwarf, a couple hobbits, a wizard, and two men. Aragorn son of Arathorn, and Boromir, man of Gondor." I gave him a wry smile.

"Boromir.....Boromir was my brother...." He stuttered.

"And you are the younger, Faramir, captain of Gondor." I answered.

"Yes...but why didn't you say so?"

"Oh, you really gave me a chance. Here I am, little ol me, surrounded by men with nice pointy swords, you shouting at me, and no food or rest for two odd days. Then, you so hastily pass me off to one of your men, unaided, and harmless to be forced into unwilling copulation. Sounds like my schedule has been a little full, a?" I said, tilting my head at him.

He looked dumbstruck.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean...."

"Of course you didn't you dolt. But how would I explain a half human half hobbit baby to the rest of the Fellowship? I think that they would be most unhappy about that. Don't you?" I said, smart ass-ed-ly.

"You were with the Fellowship?"

"Yes."

"But you are a ...."

"Woman. Yes, I think we've all established that fact. I am the representation for all of Middle Earth's women." I smiled impishly.

"I see." He smiled back. "And what would you have me do, in repense?" He asked.

"Take me to Gondor."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Author: Hey! I hope you all liked the chapter! I started typing this in Bio today, so it would be finished for you! I hope you all enjoyed it. And Please, as a side note, monitor the language used in reviews for this chapter! Thanx!

To LadyFae: Thanx for the reviews! I lurve em'! Also, did you get that email I sent you? Please let me know if you did. Or if you already did, ( I haven't checked my email) thanx in advance!

To DJ Took: Hey, can you tell me who you are! I wish you would. I don't like anonymous reviews, they make me wonder! You can email me if you wish. Or at least, tell me, boy or girl? Pwease!

That goes for you too gAH!

Pippinsgal011890


	36. It's really them

Chapter36

Dedicated to DJ Took, Hey mon amie! Review! And sign in! I need to know who you are!

We made our way slowly, through many a fen, and strange land. It was easy to get lost in the rhythm of walking, but I was reminded on the minute to keep my wits about me. Sometimes, I rode, usually with Faramir, but a few others were obliged to have me share a saddle as well.

That arse Ilias was put out straight away. Given a bit of extra food and water and sent to fend for himself. Punishment for disobeying a direct order, and trying to take advantage of a female prisoner. That was the last I saw of him.

We traveled on for days, and days (ok guys, I don't have an exact time frame for this), before we came to a shallow valley...Suddenly Faramir stopped dead, and put up a hand. The rest of the company halted.

My heart started to beat double time. If you listened hard enough, you could hear faint voices on the wind, and see the gray smoke of a small fire drifting upwards. Faramir sprang into action quickly, and taking a couple of men with him, moved forward cautiously. They fanned out, and spoke in gestures, and signals.

I wanted desperately to go with the choice few, but it seemed Faramir would not allow it, as the man I was walking next to took a firm hold on my cloak. I sighed. Men can be so stupid sometimes.

Then suddenly the voices stopped entirely. And then there they were, Faramir, and his three men, with two small figures bound, hooded and pushed along in front of them. I almost screamed. OMG, it was Frodo and Sam.

I bit my tongue, and kept my presence hidden to them. But instead, walked silently with the rest of the group, going to now what was called 'The Window on the West'.

We made good time, and I studied Frodo and Sam the entire time. They had both lost weight, and their skin was tanner, and their hands rough. I resisted the urge to change the paths of the story, still paying heed to Galadriel's words...

OOO

It turned out that the window on the west was nothing more than a Great hollow in a cliff face of rock. But it was well provisioned. Most of the company was made comfortable, and to watch the prisoners while the rest receded with their captain to battle a host of Easterlings.

The first chance I got I went to Frodo and Sam. I removed Sam's blindfold with care, and put my hand over his mouth. He looked at me in silent shock. I put a finger to my lips and shook my head. A signal for 'make no sound'

Then I released him and removed Frodo's blind. I had thought he would be quiet, but instead he started to loudly say my name. I put my hand over his mouth.

"Frodo, you have to be quiet! Why do you think I was sneaking over here?" I said with a small grin, as I removed my hand.

"They captured you too?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes. I was still travelling with Aragorn at the time, and then I was took by orcs, whereas I was eventually passed to Faramir." I answered.

They just looked at me. Then Frodo enfolded me in an embrace. I smiled and hugged him back. Then I looked over at Sam; I reached over and squeezed his shoulder.

"You kept your promise, Samwise Gamgee." I whispered. Goodness, I was starting to tear up.

"And Merry and Pippin? Are they ok?" Frodo asked, a little shy after his hug.

I frowned slightly, and rubbed my head. I really didn't know, probably. I mean, look at what I was doing to the story. Were they really ok? "Yes. I saw them only days ago." I lied through my teeth.

"Where's Gollum?" I asked. Frodo started.

"He.....how......I don't know." Frodo said finally. I nodded. He would know soon enough.

"I suppose you're hungry?" I asked with a chuckle. They hadn't gotten to eat that rabbit stew anyway. They nodded vigorously and I went and retrieved what ever I could find...

OOO

A little while later, content and full, Sam dozed off, and Frodo pounced.

"So, what feelings have you for Pippin?" He asked. I jolted awake.

"Why aren't we forward today," I stammered.

"Yes, well I'm sorry for this, but seeing as I may never get the chance to ask again, I'd like to know. He is family, you know, my first cousin twice removed on his....."

"Yeah ok. I get it. And what do you mean, 'feelings'." He looked pointedly at me. I knew exactly what he meant.

"Frodo!" I exclaimed, quietly. He raised his eyebrow, and looked me, like he already knew. "Well, erm, I'm not pregnant yet, am I?" I retorted hotly.

"Yet?" He said, mock-sternly.

I sighed. "Fine, have it your way." I said.

He stared at me. "I saw you two in Galadriel's mirror. And, well......Pippin did tell me sometime later about his...um....vision."

My jaw dropped. "I am going to kill him." That FOOL of a Took. He had went and told anyway. Little brat. I'll get him for this.

"So?" He questioned.

"Heemeeerresmmmeeee....well, I guess there's no use not answering you. Yes, I have feelings for Pippin. I always have. Though I admit sometimes he can be a bit trying (Frodo laughed) and if he asks me, I'll accept." I said, and I left it at that.

"Well, then Merna," Frodo started, looking at me, drowning me in his twin sapphire pools, "I have one last thing to do before I accept the fact that someday, your name will be on my family tree," He said, and moved closer to me.

I opened my mouth to say 'what' when he kissed me. On the mouth. Frodo. And me Kissing. I almost died. Then he pulled away. "Hmmmmm, Pippin wasn't kidding." Frodo said, touching his lips and smiling ...

I was completely and utterly shocked. "I am completely and utterly shocked." I said, my voice cracking.

"Why?" He asked, smiling at me.

"Frodo Baggins, you just kissed me. As in, right after I told you I wanted to marry your cousin."

"Well you aren't married yet, are you? And Pippin won't mind I'm sure." He said with a wink.

I couldn't help it. I smiled, and reached out to touch his cheek. "It must get lonely with just Sam and Gollum for company." I said quietly. He cast his eyes down, oh, I think I really upset him. "Oh...Frodo, I'm sorry. I didn't mean..." Dammit there goes my mouth again.

He looked back up at me. "Yes, it does, get lonely, I mean..... and to tell you the truth, I've wanted to kiss you ever since I saw how beautiful you were that night in the green dragon. But you had eyes only for Pippin."

That was a blow, let me tell you. Oh...my stomach is butterflying. "Oh. Frodo, I..."

"No, please don't say anything. I'm sorry I told you. You never needed to know." He said quickly. And for the first time, I saw how heavily the ring was weighing on him, and I wanted to give him some comfort.

I moved closer to him slowly, and his eyes darted around. "It's okay, Frodo." I said. And he opened his arms. I moved into them, hesitantly, and lay my head on his shoulder. He sighed and touched my hair. A tear landed on my neck.

I put my arms around his neck, as he buried his face against mine. And his last words were muffled, barely a whisper... "Thank you."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Author: Ooooooo, sorry for the wait the wait kitties! I had this written for a while. But I guess it was just all the lack-luster reviews I have been receiving, staying my hands from the loading button. And, this stupid site wouldn't let me update until Thursday at the earliest! Hopefully, the wait for the next chap won't be as long, if some peoples feel like sedating my bitchy side with a couple of GOOD reviews (Not one liners) so my nice side can continue.....

Ha aha ha......

Pippinsgal011890

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	37. What have I done?

Chapter37

I awoke to a nest of dark nut brown curls. I sighed. What had I done? I was just about to move when I noticed how Frodo was laying next to me…curled into me like mother and child, so vulnerable, with his breath warm on my neck.

It made my heart bleed just thinking about him…

I shifted a bit, and looked down at his sleeping face, smooth, and youthful in slumber, and his hand tangled in my hair….oh, what had I done? Then I saw his other hand…clenched tightly around the ring….

I could remember exactly what had happened this time. How sorrowful he had looked, and how he touched me as gentle as he possibly could, as if I were made of the frailest glass. Traced the scar on my palm slowly, placing is lips on it, as if to apologize…

It made me feel horrible. Knowing that I loved both Him, and Pippin; knowing what I had done… A tear slipped from my eyes, and landed on his skin. He flinched as if I had struck him, but did not stir.

Oh Frodo, what have I done?

I kissed the tops of his curls, and pulled our cloaks more tightly around us. Went back to sleep…

OOO

"Merna…" My name sounded in my ears. Something touched my face, and again… I opened my eyes, and met Frodo's blue ones. Another tear rolled down my cheek.

"Are you ok?" he whispered.

I wanted to scream at him, scream at both of them, die, drown, be reborn, cry in his arms, beg Pippin for forgiveness, and tell him everything… tell them that I was being torn in two pieces. That soon, I wouldn't be able to handle it…choosing between them….having to face all of the horrible consequences of my actions……but I couldn't.

And so I cried in silence as he held me, stifling my sobs against his shoulder, letting my tears fall onto his old wound from Weathertop…

Oh…..........what had I done?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Author: sorry so short, new updates coming soon…. Oh, and I'm kinda sorry about tortuing you with this...but this had to be short, because the story is about to take a DRASTIC turn, completely of my own creation. Any guesses?

Mwahahahahahahahhahahaaaaaa! C u l8r kitties!

Pippinsgal011890


	38. Now you know exactly what I've done

Chapter38

Three days later we were in Osgiliath. My heart had wrenched to see Frodo and Sam go. And my deeds of the past days were prickling in the back of my mind. I had given them extra food, water and a blanket, but I can only think of what little it is going to do for them.

Frodo was almost tearful at our parting, but not quite. And when he kissed me on the cheek, I could feel that he wished he could do more, but would not dare, with the esteemed Captain of Gondor watching.

Sam looked at me hard, after our embrace, and I could tell he knew something was up. He was just too good at guessing Frodo's moods, after all.

The words of warning to them of Gollum were heavy on my tongue, but I didn't make a sound. I would not change this story more than I already had.

What was I going to tell Pippin?

Not telling him had crossed my mind, yes. But he would be aware of everything soon enough.... And so I was troubled.

When Frodo and Sam were gone, I spoke naught a word. And kept close to the captain. I had a growing suspicion in my mind. And my tears salted the road dust when no one was looking.

The fighting in Osgiliath was brutal. And I fired many arrows, before being caught, and sent to a secluded barrack filled with the wounded and dying..... I suppose this is the beginning of my payment..... My debts are many....

OOO

Oh no. We have traveled six days. Far more than we should have, and we are approaching the White City. My stomach is twisting. I will see Pippin soon. The questions are flying through my brain. And my thinking is twisting around, and muddled.

Will he know? Can he hear my thoughts, so loud are they pounding my skull? Will the keen eyes of Gandalf bore through me until they find what I am hiding? I feel sick, and retch.

I seem to be doing that often. And Faramir shoots me a concerned look. Keep looking o captain. He seems more determined to get me to a healer. Thinking I have caught something in the barracks. Now he feels responsible.

And he should. Because he is. That thought strikes me suddenly. Heavier than a blow from a blacksmith's hammer. I choke back on bile, and pinch my earlobe with my nails. I can see the city gates.

I feel truly sick now, and I am desperate to get off of this horse. Get away from Faramir and his eyes. All the stares of the onlookers...I know that they know...

The Gates are open now. And we have begun to enter the city. Far off two figures hurry towards us. I feel sicker, if possible. I feel through my coats, and the map I have stolen is still there. The food heavy in the pockets of every garment I am wearing.

I have to get out. I have to. My heart is pounding in my temples now. And I can't hear the words that are being spoken. Then suddenly Gandalf the white is before us, and Pippin at his side. Gandalf's eyes widen a bit to see me, and he speaks rapidly to Faramir. Who nods and answers quickly.

When Faramir sees Pippin, he chokes on his words. And Gandalf knows he has seen other hobbits before, and not just me. Pippin is ecstatic. He asks the obvious question. 'You've seen Frodo and Sam?'

Oh, we've seen them, Pip my lad....my love. We've seen them. Then the captain seems to remember me, and puts me into Gandalf's arms. "She needs a healer," he says.

And so I squirm out of his arms. "I can walk, Gandalf." I tell him. I don't want him to hold me. I don't want anyone to touch me. I feel so, so..... Low. But that was a mistake. Pippin takes me into his arms, and squeezes me.

"I missed you," he whispers, as he breathes on my neck, hands in my hair.

And then I can't help it. I wrench away from him, and vomit on the worn, white stones...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Author: Well, this is what you've all been waiting for I guess. And now you all know. If you are asking, 'Know what?' at this point in time; I pity you. For you obviously aren't reading in between the lines. So you know what you do now? Read the chap again, and then REVIEW!

Thanx, Kitties; and as a side note, yes, this chapter was supposed to be a little screwy.

Pippinsgal011890


	39. Sorrow Fills the Hearts of Many

Chapter39

I was then hence forth, sent to the infirmary. Where someone had me excellently drugged. They were a bit cautious of me at first, and kept trying to calm me down. But I just couldn't. I was near hysteria at some point.

Then I was handed a glass of liquid, and that's the last thing I remember.

When I woke up, I was looking full in the face at Pippin. He looked worried. And I had no idea how long he had been sitting there, watching me sleep. I didn't even know if it was the same day.

Oh gawd, just looking at him made me want to cry. I had lost him forever. He'd never be able to accept what I'd done. Never. I sighed, and rolled onto my stomach, burying my face in the pillow. And tried to cry without moving.

Then I felt his weight on the bed, and he began rubbing my back. I cried harder. He shouldn't be doing this. Still loving me. Oh, I couldn't ever tell him...it would break his heart. And I couldn't bear to have him hate me like he would.

"Merna, are you alright? I'm sorry if I made you cry." He said, completely bewildered. Then his arms slid under me, and he held me to him. Just like he had back in Buckland, so long ago.

"Oh, Pippin, I'm so sorry." Was all I could say. And he shushed me, and just sat there, holding me, and rocking.

I felt horrible for hurting him like this. And what I was about to do wouldn't make it any better...

OOO

Soon after that, Pippin left me. Called away because his duties for the Steward. And I was glad. It made what I was about to do, that much easier. Now it was late, one of the bitter watches, and I carefully slid out of bed.

The time for tears was over, I realized that fully now. And I scolded myself for being so weak. I got myself into this situation, and I was going to get out.

But, oh this was difficult. Thoughts of Pippin swirling in my head, chased closely by thoughts of Frodo...the two people I loved most....But I couldn't dwell on that. Then I'd lose my nerve, and then where would I, I mean WE, be?...

I was still in my travel clothes, and when I checked my possessions, the food and the map were still there.

Then I went to the stables. I was going to need a horse, and a good one. If I was going to make a seven day ride in one piece.

The horses were dozing, but one whinnied loudly when I walked in. Shadowfax. He was a beauty. Black as pitch in this light, and kingly. I wished I could take him, but he was needed too badly.

So I wandered down the rows of stalls, looking for someone who would obey me, and be able to make the distance. I wished I had Clenna, or Bill even, or Brego. But I didn't. And I wouldn't.

In the end I chose a small and shaggy, but sturdy black horse. I spoke softly to him in all the elvish I knew, and maneuvered a huge saddle (to me, that is) onto his back. He whickered softly at me, and blew warm breath in my hair.

I knew then that I had made a good choice. I patted him lovingly, and decided to give him a name. Arathorn struck me suddenly, and it suited him.

"Your name shall be Arathorn. And you shall help me escape this nightmare." I said to him. He stared at me with large bark-brown eyes, and I climbed up. "I hope you're fast." I added, as I gripped his mane.

Then we walked as silent as possible through his open stall door, and out into the darkness. I nudged him gently and he began to trot, once more, and he galloped. I was on my way.

We disappeared into the night, naught but a fleeting shadow on the wind.

OOO

THREE DAYS LATER

It's cold at night in the wilds, with no one to love you, and tell you how to go on. Three days of torture, and I wasn't but halfway there. Arathorn proved steady, well mannered, and sturdy, like I had guessed. And he seemed to be okay with carrying around a tiny halfway pregnant hobbit on his back.

I looked at my map again, as I finished off half of an apple, and Arathorn lipped the rest of it out of my outstretched palm. I really didn't know where exactly I was. All I knew was that I had to stay next to the Anduin River, and keep going north. (Any guesses where she's going, o' LOTR fans?)

I began humming absentmindedly and scrambling onto Arathorn's back, I sent out a silent prayer of thanks, that all the orcs and nasties were gathering elsewhere...

THREE MORE DAYS LATER

Oh...I'm getting close now. I can tell, because most of this scenery looks familiar. Damn. I just remembered that I'm going to have to cross a river. Looking at the map again, I have just confirmed it.

It looks like a small one though. This Limlight River, but then again, it also looked like my ride should have taken me about an hour, instead of seven days. Ooh, I'm getting shivers now. And even though I have to spend one more night in the cold, and the unknown, it will be worth it.

But then again, praps I shall just ride throughout most of the night, and then I'll be there by morning. I'm sure Arathorn can handle it, and then he won't have to sleep wet, and on the ground. Yes, it's best to keep moving...

OOO

I am so tired, and stupid. I can guess it's about 12:30 (At night o' course) and I can barely stay a-horse (stupid rhyme). And on top of everything, it was not a small river. And I am practically soaked through. Arathorn is whiney, and tired too, and I don't give a flying squirrel if we get there next year at this point.....I just need some rest.

I stopped Arathorn about a little less than a quarter mile from the nearest trees...

Oh gawd, and now I have to go through all the trouble of unsaddling my horse...great.

But in the end, tired and shivering, I tuck myself in next to my rather large and horsy shadow. And try to sleep. Which turns out wasn't too hard, since I was out cold before my head hit my horse...

OOO

All too soon, there's light in my eyes, and when I open them, I am met with the sight of about five blonde haired elves. One is holding Arathorn's reigns, another is guarding my packs (as it would seem) and the last three were surrounding myself.

Damn. They all look like they just might be related to Legolas by the looks of things too...

"What do you want?" I asked quickly, standing up. If I was going to be captured again, this close to my goal, I was going to do something about it. But I noticed that they hadn't tied me up yet. That was something...

But they also seemed to be not intent on answering me. As they just laughed. Like idiot men...er.... Elves...

How typical.

Then they made to leave, leading away my horse with them.

"Hey! That's my horse!" I shouted. And they stopped, and turned around. I blushed stupidly.

"You are to be taken to the lady of the woods. She does not permit strangers in her lands. And she wishes to see who would be so foolish as to cross the Limlight river without our assistance....and live." One of them answered.

Ok then. Well, I'm glad that's out of the way. And at least they're going where I'm going this time....

OOO

As we walked, they didn't bother to blindfold me I noticed. Galadriel must know that it was me, and not just some stranger blundering around in HER forests.

Then I heard laughter in my mind, and I knew it was true...

OOO

About a zillion miles later we came to the same clearing I had so many months ago. My chaperones left me then, and dropped Arathorn's reigns. He walked back to me patiently, and leaned down to buffet my shoulder with his head. I landed on my bottom and he whickered at me.

Very funny you dumb animal. I smiled and patted his head when I got up. Then Galadriel strode up. She was barefoot and smiling. Arathorn left me and ran towards her like she was the best looking mare he had ever seen. And she laughed as she petted him.

"Welcome Merna."

I nodded. And my eyes clouded over. I swiped at them with the backs of my hands and smiled nervously. I didn't know what to say. Honestly, I had really never expected to get this far. I sniffed, and inhaled.

"Your horse is beautiful. He reminds me of someone..." She continued, looking at me from over his back.

"Arathorn." I said, in answer to her question.

She nodded and smiled at me. "Yes. He reminds me of Arathorn. He is kingly. But I know you did not travel all the miles from Minas Tirith to talk horseflesh with me, small one."

I swallowed a half sob. "No...I'm sorry but....but...I...I can't...I..." I took another deep breath, but the words still wouldn't come.

"Oh, it is alright." She said, and then she was kneeling in front of me, embracing me.

"I've done something....hor..hor...horrible." I managed to say. My tears were landing on her salt white dress. Spotting it grey.

"No. You have only done what would've been done regardless." She said, pulling away from me, and taking hold of my eyes with her sky blue ones.

"I would've had you gaze upon the mirror. But you would not. It was there, Merna, you would've seen it. But you may still not have believed it." She continued.

"You mean I was destined to ruin Pippin's life, and Frodo's, and my own, and this baby's?" I wailed.

"You have not ruined anything. You have just created another beginning. You have chosen the more formidable path." She continued, a gossamer line grazing the inside of her forehead...her only sign of aging I could see...

"But I can't do this. I can't, not alone, not by myself. And who will love me now? Now that I've created all this sadness, this sorrow in everyone?" I almost screamed, tears streaming down my face, unchecked, and unnoticed.

"Your child will love you Merna; to the fullness that any child can love its mother." And she shook me very gently, still searing within me with her piercing blue eyes.

"Sorrow fills the hearts of many.... Thisevent wasnot only your fault." She said to me, almost urgently, and her hands on my shoulders then, were bracing me now.

I looked at her stunned, as I buckled to the ground, my knees slamming on the stone. And her words resonated within my mind, over and over again...........................

"Sorrow Fills the Hearts of Many"

FIN

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Author: And this is the END Kitties. I kid you not. I'm also sorry for the shock that this is causing some of you...but it had to be done. Thanx for all the reviews (over 100, yea!). I hope you enjoyed my story, or, Merna's, really. And Please make your last reviews good (some positve comments maybe) because I want this to go out with a BANG!

You can look forMerna's sequel VURY soon titled: 'This Diamond by Any Other Name'.(TDBAON)And if I get some good reviews on these last chappies, I'll post a chap for TDBAON right-o-way. Its been fun kitties, ttyl! And fond farewells to all!

And May BrandyBuck, please sign in (before last review), or email me. I'd like to get to know someone who likes my story so much! (your reviews were highly apprecitated) then I will dedicate my first chapter of TDBAON to you!

Pippinsgal011890


End file.
